


Gold and Blue

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Colors [1]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alpha Lance Tucker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also watch me pour out so much musical theatre information, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Girl Walking is a holy experience, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Drama, Filthy, God this ship makes me so mf soft, Heathers: The Musical References, Idiots in Love, Lance Tucker Being An Asshole, Lance is still kind of a dick, Lance's students pirate the Lance/Nera ship, Lance's weird obsession with coffee, Las Vegas Wedding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post- The Bronze, Praise Kink, Road Trips, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowed In, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Thanksgiving is basically a fucking disaster, They were roommates basically, They're so stupid lmafo, This story is so chaotic jesus christ, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Watch me make up shit about gymnastics, Weddings, match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: Lance Tucker and Nera have been roommates for five years now. Everything's pretty nice, Lance's a gymnastics coach and a part-time dad to a pup he adores with his entire life. Nera adores her too and even babysits her whenever Lance can't. Nera's got it pretty good too, she's got an office job, and is a musical theatre actress in the nighttime.But there's a problem. They're hopelessly, (and disgustingly), in love with each other. Problem is, they're both really stupid and think that the other person doesn't feel the same.Maybe a good musical could help them out with that process. Or maybe some teenage girls meddlation. Maybe both.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125674
Comments: 55
Kudos: 13





	1. Breaking In and Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another idea I've desperately wanted to write down... I have a soft spot for Lance Tucker, no matter how arrogant his character was in The Bronze. Must be Sebastian working his magic. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, so I won't have a solid chapter number there yet. For now, enjoy our oblivious babies that (aren't totally in love with each other.)

She should’ve said no. Why the fuck had she agreed to this again?

Oh right, because her best friend had to fuck up on her gymnastics routine and rupture a muscle. Nera Yang groaned as she looked at her GPS. She was here. The gym looked old. But Nera almost didn’t mind. Lily brought her by more than once already, mostly so she could keep an eye on her things. It made Nera snort. Didn’t they have lockers that they could use? 

Getting out of her car, Nera cursed her best friend since seven to the heavens as she made her way into the gym. 

She already had a plan: go to the girl’s locker room, find Lily’s locker, get her shit, and bounce without Lance Tucker seeing her.

Lance “The Fucker” Tucker. Also known as, her roommate. How did he become her roommate, you ask? 

Her parents, (more her dad), kicked her out once he found out she wasn’t going into the medical field, and the poor Omega had to call Lily, her best friend to help her find a place to stay. Lance, living in a huge ass house that was far too big for him, (and he only used one other room for Annabeth), decided to ask her to be his roommate after she ended up babysitting his daughter, Annabeth. 

Maggie Townsend was a Beta. After she and Lance had Annabeth, their reputations tanked for a while. They had joint custody of Annabeth- Lance would have Annabeth during the holidays and the summer/winter breaks, and Maggie would have her for the rest of the time.

As Nera made her way towards the girl’s locker room, she briefly remembered the first time she had met the Alpha. 

_“... Fuck you, Lance Tucker! I can’t believe you!” Nera heard a woman shout. She saw the other students that were in the gym beginning to stop their routines. She looked at Lily who grimaced._

_So this was a regular occurrence then._

_“Damnit Maggie, you know I’m working! I can’t watch Annabeth now!” She heard a male voice shout. The two of them walked into the room, looking pissed off. The woman wore a light blue sweatshirt and dark jeans with sneakers, while the man wore a red, blue, and white tracksuit. Their smells were harsh. Maggie smelled like a caramel apple with a hint of cinnamon, while Lance smelled like pine, maybe a little salty. It made her Omega whimper._

_“Holy fucking shit.” Nera breathed out softly as she watched the two of them bicker._

_Lance Tucker. In the flesh. She watched as he ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair in irritation. Lily walked up to her, grabbing her duffel bag._

_“We gotta go,” Lily spoke suddenly. Nera looked at her, snapping out of her trance, confused._

_“Why?” Nera asked as she got up._

_“It gets really ugly. Once they start arguing, they never stop. Man, I feel bad for Annabeth.” Lily sighed. The two of them walked out of the gym, but not before Nera turned back, catching Lance’s eyes. They were full of anger and frustration. He was looking at her, stopping his argument with the woman for a second. Then Lily tugged on her arm and she turned back to her friend, and the two made their way back to Lily’s apartment._

Nera deeply inhaled the scent of the girl’s locker room as she made her way to Lily’s locker. It smelled like a combination of the girls that were at the gym from yesterday. She scrunched up her nose. Too many scents at the same time. It was giving her sensory overload. 

She was almost at Lily’s locker. Just a few more steps and all she needed to do was crack the combination, get the stuff and- 

“... Nera? What the hell?”

  
  
She screamed, turning around, ready to smack the person with her phone. The Asian girl turned around, seeing Lance standing there. He was already dressed in his blue, red, and white tracksuit with a white collared shirt underneath. Sometimes, she wondered if he owned any other clothes. Could he not be a walking American flag for once? 

“Lance! You scared the shit out of me,” Nera panted, slowly putting her phone down. She took a few breaths to contain herself. Her Omega snarled. 

She had been so close. For fucks sake, why was he like this?

  
  
“What are you doing here?” Lance asked, crossing his arms. 

“I-I… I’m here to get Lily’s stuff.” Nera spoke weakly. Lance raised a perfect eyebrow, eyeing her casual attire. 

“That explains why you’re up so early. It’s six AM, Nera.” Lance replied, stepping closer to her. Nera blanched, stepping back slowly. Her Omega whined at the presence of her Alpha. 

_Lance Tucker smelled fucking delicious and all her Omega wanted to do was lay on her back and bare her neck up and beg. Beg for forgiveness._

Nera wasn’t having any of her shit. Fuck whatever her Omega wanted, she was not going to bow down to her fucking roommate. Not when he was a dick. 

“She needed her stuff early,” Nera replied, trying to get past him. She tried sneaking under him to get to the other side, but Lance’s hand found her wrist and she found herself pinned against a locker, dark eyes finding a pair of darkened blue ones. 

“She could’ve asked me. You could’ve asked me this morning before I came here. I would’ve gotten her stuff and dropped it off.” His breath tingled against her neck and she resisted the urge to whimper and bear her neck in submission.

  
  
Her Omega wasn’t having any of her shit. She should’ve bared her neck up in forgiveness for her Alpha. Her unmarked gland burnt. Lance eyed her unmarked gland, his Alpha snarling. 

He had wanted this. For so long. Ever since he had seen her in the gym those five years ago, he had wanted her. He had smelled her, and holy fuck, she smelled so good. She smelled better than Maggie. His Alpha never wanted Maggie. Maggie was a Beta- she would never have given him the number of pups compared to an Omega. 

But Annabeth had been conceived, and when she was born, she had taken over his life. He slowly made time for his daughter. He loved and cherished her with every ounce in his being. Sure, he was still a dick, but he had decided to become a bit nicer for his daughter. Annabeth had presented as an Alpha, and Lance had been over the moon. Annabeth had Maggie’s hair and facial structure, but the eyes were all his. 

God, he loved his daughter to the moon and back. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Nera breathed out. Lance tore his gaze away from her gland, ignoring his Alpha’s shouts to mark her. He was so close, so what was a little bit of breaking the skin for her gland? He wasn’t having a rut anytime soon, and as far as he knew, she wasn’t having her heat either. It was still early. She didn’t have work until ten AM. Nobody would come in until ten-thirty. They were both alone… 

_No. Ruts and heats existed for a reason. He wasn’t like that anymore. He wasn’t a hormone-crazed Alpha who thought he could have anyone he wanted. He had a pup. He had a roommate._

Said roommate smelled delicious and was still pinned against the lockers. He released the hold on her wrist, stepping back from her. Nera let out an internal sigh of relief. Her Omega still snarled. 

“Tell me the combination code.” 

Nera blinked. 

“What?” She replied. 

“Tell me the combination code, _Omega_.” 

He had used his tone. He was a little angry. Angry that she had essentially broken into his gym. Angry that she hadn’t told him that she was coming. Nera picked up on the souring scent, her Omega whimpering. 

“Nineteen, forty, seven, Alpha,” Nera replied. She then mentally kicked herself when she saw his eyes darken at her response. 

“Good girl.” The praise sank into her as she watched him walk over to Lily’s locker, spinning the lock and opening her locker, gathering her best friend’s things. He walked back over to her and handed her Lily’s things. Nera accepted them meekly as she made her way to the door. 

“Nera?” She stopped. 

“It’s your turn to cook tonight. See you at home.” She heard her Alpha- no _Lance_ , speak. 

Feeling a little bratty, she replied: “Yes, Alpha.” Then she bounced. 

  
  


Oh, she was going to murder him. Lance nearly growled when seeing her retreating figure. He walked to the front doors of the gym, seeing Nera put Lily’s things in the passenger seat and walking back to get into the car. He heard her engine start and she drove away a couple of seconds later. 

Lance hissed, making his way up to his office. He turned the lights on, shutting and locking his door. Hope would be here in a few hours. The other Alpha irritated him sometimes. She was just so irritating and he nearly wanted to rip his head off every time she opened her mouth. But she was his coworker, and he was determined to play nice. Plus, Annabeth liked her. That made him tolerate her. 

Lance grunted as his dick throbbed in his pants. 

_Fucking hell._

It had been five years, and nothing, absolutely nothing, had changed. Lance didn’t sleep with Betas or Omegas anymore, because they weren’t her. Hell, every time he went out on a date, he’d come home to Nera eating dinner on the couch, and they’d watch a shitty rom-com, and he’d pretend it was them that went on a date together and not another person. He couldn’t jerk off without thinking of her. Fuck, he even jerked off to the thought of her in the damn shower this morning, knowing full well she was in the other room, sleeping away in her nest. 

The house smelled like her. Ever since she moved in, the house began to smell like the two of them. Nera would smile as she waved at him on the weekends before he left for the gym. It made his Alpha growl in approval. 

Lance’s hand flew up to his unmarked gland as it began to ache. 

His cock began to ache even more. Lance grunted as he wrapped a hand around his hardened shaft, running his fingers over his tip that was already leaking precum. Lance let out a shaky gasp as he closed his eyes, leaning back on his chair, his strokes slowly becoming tugs as he grunted, remembering the way she had felt against him when he had her pinned against the lockers. How warm she felt against him. Her little pants.

_He was so close. One more slip and he could’ve tasted her by now. Could’ve had his face buried in her cunt and tasting her slick. Could’ve had his cock buried deep inside her pussy, his knot in her. Could’ve had his mark on her neck._

His Alpha snarled at the thought, and Lance grunted as he came, his cum shooting into his hands as he panted deeply. He wiped himself clean, zipping up his pants and throwing the tissue away as his Alpha roared. Lance held his head, hissing in pain.

  
  
 _Good thing he took his suppressants._

  
  


Nera was so fucked. She had dropped off Lily’s things at her apartment and immediately headed home. When she walked into the house, she was hit by Lance’s scent. 

She couldn’t explain how it felt when he was pinned against the lockers. Her panties were wet and she could’ve sworn she felt her slick running down her legs. 

_Why universe, why? Out of all the people in this world, why him?_

Nera resisted throwing something against the wall as her head pounded. Her Omega was thrashing around in her head, angry.

_They had been so close. So close to their Alpha. Close enough to bare up their neck up submission and forgiveness, to get that bite…_

Nera snarled, ready to shove an entire bottle of suppressants down her throat. Her Omega roared at that. No way in hell her pup was going to take suppressants again. Not when they had been so close to their Alpha. 

Still delirious and adrenaline run, Nera stumbled up the stairs to the bedrooms. She passed by Lance’s bedroom, the door still open. Lance always kept his door open, allowing his scent to linger. It was enough for Nera’s Omega to whine. Nera hesitated before stepping in. 

The smell of pine and salty air filled her noises. All she could smell was Lance. Her legs trembled as she felt her slick run down her thighs. and a whimper escaped her lips.

She had been so close. She should’ve… Nera shook her head. She was not a blushing virgin. She wasn’t a hormone-driven Omega, but her fucking Omega was certainly _acting_ like one. Nera made her way to Lance’s dirty basket, pulling out of his many tracksuit jackets. Nera sniffed it, still smelling very much like Lance. 

She made her way out of his room, heading to her room which was next door. She flung her door open, slamming and locking it shut, even though she was the only person in the house at the moment. Nera shrugged off her shirt, tossing it aside. Her bra was flung over somewhere in her room as she put on Lance’s jacket, shivering. The cold nipped at her breasts, turning her buds hard. 

God, she wished Lance was here right now. Her mind turned cloudy, and her Omega was whimpering. Thoughts of the arrogant Alpha entered her mind as she shoved her panties down, throwing them down to the floor, slipping a finger inside her cunt. Nera mewled, a shudder escaping her lips as she imagined it being Lance’s fingers slipping inside her. She could feel her slick all over her finger, and it made her want to call Lance. 

_She could call him. He could come home…_ that option was beginning to sound nice right now. She gripped his jacket with her free hand, allowing the scent of pine and salt enter her nose as she frantically pumped her finger in and out of her cunt, screwing her eyes shut as she imagined the Alpha above her with his perfectly gelled stupid hair falling in his face as he fingerfucked her. 

_“So good Mega’, so good around my fingers, yeah?” Lance breathed into her ear._

She slid another finger in her and pumped faster, her pleas slurring until she couldn’t hear them anymore. She had inserted a third finger, and by the time she slid in her fourth, she was a pleading mess, hitting that spot every time. 

“Oh god! Lance!” Nera screamed, her orgasm hitting her. Her vision turned white as her body jerked before her vision slowly turned normal again. Nera was panting, her body shaking. She stumbled to the bathroom, cleaning herself up and washing her hands. Gazing at herself in the bathroom mirror, her cheeks were flushed and her hair looked messy. Her body drummed with adrenaline, but she scowled. 

For once, she was happy that she was working late. She couldn’t bear to face Lance after what happened after this morning. All she wanted to do was crawl into Lance’s bed and sleep in it. To be surrounded by his scent. At least that would numb the fire in her right now. She changed into a sweater and sweatpants, trying to shake off her horniess. 

Nera walked into Lance’s room, the smell that was Lance filled her nose. 

All she could smell was Lance. It was welcoming. Her Omega whimpered at the familiar, strong scent. Nera crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over herself. Taking out her phone, she set a timer for two hours, quickly falling asleep to Lance’s scent. 

_I’m so fucking screwed._

Work was boring for Nera. The events of what happened in the morning had her on edge. This wasn’t a heat, she knew that. Maybe she was just horny? She worked through her shift and had gotten home as quickly as she could. Lance still wasn’t home. He was probably still doing paperwork. Nera inwardly rolled her eyes as she changed out of her work clothes. After the stint with Lance’s jacket, she had put it back in his dirty basket, but hesitated. She put it somewhere in her room where she _knew_ he wouldn’t look. After she woke up from her nap, she took a cold shower and headed to work. 

Nera hummed as she put on one of her playlists and started to make dinner. It wasn’t Lance’s cheat day, (those were on Fridays), so she made something disgustingly healthy for him. Being a musical theatre actress, she couldn’t have dairy, (because dairy coated the vocal cords and stomach, and wouldn’t be good for her. Nera sang along to his playlist as she measured her almond milk, before pouring it into the pan. She fished out the pasta and put it in the pan with the sauce as the door opened. 

“Honey, I’m home!”

  
  
 _“Alpha,”_ her Omega whimpered. 

“Ah, for once I feel bad that it isn’t my cheat day,” Lance teased as he hugged her from behind. Nera let out a laugh. 

“You say that every day, Lance,” Nera replied, turning around so she could see him fully. She looked at his stupidly handsome face. Lance laughed, his eyes crinkling with happiness. 

Sometimes she was surprised at how gentle Lance could be. When he was with her or Annabeth, he was just Lance Tucker. Not Gold Medalist or Coach USA Lance Tucker. Just Lance, smelling like pine and saltwater. His scent entered her senses as she secretly smiled, tossing the pasta. Lance snuck in a piece of spaghetti in his mouth. 

“Hey! It’s not your cheat day mister!” Nera exclaimed. Lance laughed, making her stomach flutter. 

“Nobody has to know,” Lance replied as he got the food that she had made for him, sitting down on the table. Nera slid over a fork and he dug in. 

“What would I do without you, Yang?” Lance sighed in happiness as he ate. Nera chuckled.

“Probably die,” Nera clapped back as she served herself some of her pasta and dug in, twirling and stuffing her mouth. Lance watched as she ate, quietly looking at the Omega who had wormed herself into his heart. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. 

Five years had passed, and nothing had changed. He was still lovestruck by her. The first time they “met”, he didn’t consider it love at first sight. More like time had stopped. She was all he could smell. She had been dressed in an oversized sweater and black jeans, with faded converses. Lily had been tugging her arm away from him, and his Alpha snarled at the audacity of the Beta. How dare this Beta take his mate away from him? 

But then Nera had been roped in with watching Annabeth one day, and he had seen how exactly she was with his little pup. Annabeth had been giggling at what Nera was singing. 

“I know, I know, exactly what they need. And even in your case, though it’s the toughest case I’ve yet to face, don’t worry- I’m determined to succeed- follow my lead, and yes indeed. You. Will. Be. Popular. You’re gonna be popular. I’ll teach you the proper poise, how to talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce! Ooh! I’ll show what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair- Everything that really counts to be popular!” Nera sang, lifting Annabeth up and smiling as Annabeth shrieked with happiness. He watched them dance and sing together, Nera’s voice floating around, making him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

Later on, she had told him she was singing Popular from Wicked. He had pretty much demanded to watch the show afterwards. Laughing, Nera pulled up the soundtrack for them to listen. He watched as she sang along, even hitting Elphaba’s little note at the end of Defying Gravity. It made his heart swell. She looked like how he looked when he won his gold medal all those years ago, a proud smile on his face. 

_“Move in with me.”_

Lance looked at the girl. 

“Mmm- yeah, I think I’d die without your cooking,” Lance replied. Nera rolled her eyes before she smiled. His heart hurt. He thought of her smiling with his mark on her neck. But that wouldn’t happen- because she didn’t like him like that. That was no way she’d like him like that. 

For now, he watched as she sang around the kitchen. He committed her laugh and smile to memory. 

“So, what’s that new musical you got cast in again?”


	2. Scenting, Nests, and Heathers: The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of the chaos that is Nera and Lance's relationship. This one's a bit more fluffy than the first chapter! This one also has a little bit of angst and dives deeper into Lance and Nera's relationship more! Also, Annabeth shows up, and Nera lets us in on the musical, (a little bit.)

Lance knew something was wrong. When he stepped into his room, he noticed something was off. 

He caught a whiff of Nera’s scent in the air. Getting close to his bed, he smelled her scent fully. 

He always kept his door open, because he didn’t really care to close it much. And, whenever Annabeth would visit, he’d always keep it open just in case she had a nightmare. 

He sniffed the air. Yup, Nera’s scent was still lingering in the air. He smelled her all over his bedsheets. 

Had his little Omega roommate taken a nap on his bed without him knowing? The thought made his dick twitch. Memories of how warm she felt against him when he had her against the lockers made him feel horny again. He imagined her, her lithe form on his bed, all snuggled up. 

His throat became dry as his Alpha rumbled with need. Was it just him, or was her scent becoming more pungent? 

“... Lance?”

  
  
He had never turned around so quickly in his life. Nera was standing in the doorway.

There his Omega was. Nera still had on her oversize sweater and her panties underneath. His Alpha growled at the thought of pinning her to his pup’s nest and giving her his knot. Fuck not having a rut, he’d knot in her anyway. 

“Why does my bed smell like you?” Lance spoke huskily. Nera flushed. Lance thought it was adorable. Nera parted and licked her lips in nervousness. Lance resisted the urge to bite it. 

“I got tired after coming home… so I changed and um… slept in your nest,” Nera replied nervously. His Alpha cocked his head in interest. Lance motioned her to come closer. Obeying her Alpha, Nera walked closer to him, her scent becoming stronger. His Alpha growled in approval. 

_Good. Their Omega was an obedient Omega._ But Lance remembered the lip she had given him earlier that morning, and his Alpha growled. Oh, Lance and his Alpha were fully prepared to fuck the brattiness out of her. 

“What else did you do, Omega? Tell me.” Lance demanded. Nera wet her lips again. His growing desire was pulsing out of him, and Nera could smell it. Her Omega was whimpering, ready to bare her neck up for forgiveness. 

“I-I… I took your jacket. O-One of them,” Nera stammered. Lance’s eyes darkened.

_Taking one of his clothing and wearing it in his nest? Or maybe she had worn it in her nest? Those were for mates, not for people like them._

“Did you wear it in your nest too?” Lance asked. Nera licked her lips again. Lance let out a growl from his chest. 

“F-For a little bit, yes,” Nera replied shakily, his scent making her even wetter than she already was. She had worn his jacket in her nest, all cocooned in his scent in her nest for an hour before she peeled it off, much her to Omega’s displeasure. Then, she had hidden the jacket. Lance had plenty more tracksuit jackets, so stealing one wouldn’t hurt, right?

Wrong. He could smell her arousal from where they stood. The urge to taste her slick was becoming more and more daunting. 

“Let me scent you, Mega.”

  
  
“What?” Her response came out meek. Her Omega screamed. 

_Yes! Let Alpha scent you! Let Alpha scent you!_ Her Omega screamed in response. 

“Let me scent you, please,” Lance begged. Nera hesitated. 

This could ruin their friendship. She could smell his desire in waves, and it was making her slick travel down her thighs. She hoped Lance couldn’t see. Nera walked closer to Lance, wiping her hair to the side, revealing her gland. Lance dipped his head into her neck, his tongue running over her gland. When he flattened his tongue to taste her gland, Nera’s feet nearly gave out under her, a moan escaping her lips. 

He was so close. His desire was like a ticking bomb. When he heard her moan underneath him, the desire to just pin her and knot her just got stronger. 

His teeth grazed over her mating gland, making her Omega whimper.

_Bite Omega. Make her ours._ His Alpha snarled. Lance quickly withdrew his mouth from her gland quickly. He smelled her. Once he had licked her gland, she was all he could smell. He held her close to him, his nose brushing above her gland, allowing his scent to mingle with hers. 

“I’m sorry, for stealing your jacket,” Nera said, her voice slightly muffled. Lance swiped on her gland, making her Omega whimper. 

“Apology accepted,” Lance replied huskily. It sent a thrill through her as she looked at him, her lips parted and her cheeks pink. It was the closest he’d probably ever see her look like she’d been fucked. He felt strangely smug. He hadn’t felt this in a long time. Not since Hope had joined the gym ten years ago. 

He had come a long way from being an A-class asshole to a slightly better asshole.

“Can… can I stay with you tonight? It wouldn’t be right… since my scent’s kind of all over your nest.” Nera asked awkwardly. Lance gently held Nera’s face, allowing his blue eyes to bore into her dark ones.

“Course, Mega. Come on,” Lance murmured, guiding her to bed. Nera slid into Lance’s nest, where she had been sleeping before. Turning away from her, Lance undressed down to his boxer briefs. Nera watched as his back flexed, her Omega purring in content. 

_Alpha is good. Alpha is very pleased._

Turning to face her, Nera was graced with the best view she had ever fucking seen. 

She knew Lance took care of his body, (too much care, to be honest), and ate a certain diet to preserve said body. Sometimes she wanted to smack him with his obsession with his body, say that he was being too cocky, but had tuned that complaint a long time ago. 

Especially since she saw him shirtless at least once a day. Her mouth went dry as she watched him. Her Omega was practically on her back, offering her neck up in glee. 

_God, her Omega was such an insatiable bitch. Could she go one day without screaming about Lance?_

But looking at Lance, she now knew why her Omega screamed and thrashed about Lance so much. 

Omega 1, Her, 0. 

Her eyes were practically raking over his golden form, eyes following the structure of his collarbones down to his sculpted chest, to the red, white, and blue ribbon tattoo he had gotten. 

She still thought that tattoo was the most fucking stupid thing she had ever seen, but since it was Lance, she didn’t mind. Lance would have gotten that stupid tattoo. 

“See something you like, Omega?” Lance rumbled. His Alpha was practically on cloud nine as they observed their precious Omega. Nera was gazing at him, a hungry look in her eyes. It made Lance’s body burn like he was walking through a fire. 

The tension between them was like a wire, able to snap at any moment. 

"Yes," Nera replied, her voice husky. His Alpha snarled at that.

_Good Omega._

He crawled into his nest next to her, Nera burying her head into Lance’s shoulder. They stayed like that, all snuggled up in his bed. 

“Do you remember what I said when we first met in that coffee shop?” Nera murmured. 

“You said you were a fan of me,” Lance smirked. Nera swatted his shoulder playfully. 

“Ex-fan, Tucker.” Nera reminded him. Lance only chuckled. It made butterflies flutter inside her like when she was sixteen, watching every video of his. 

“Did my videos really help you out of your depression?” Lance asked gently. Nera looked at him, a vulnerable look in her eyes. 

He knew how sad she got when she first moved in with him. Her dad had thrown her out after she had told him that she wasn’t going to go to medical school like her cousin, Eric. Nera had an older sister named Gina who didn’t go to medical school but was a physician's assistant. Lance knew that Asian families took their lives very seriously: most Asian families came to the US during the Cold War in search of a better life. Not only that, they wanted a good life for their children also. Nera had told him this while in tears and sobbing into his shirt one night a few weeks after she had moved in with him. He hadn’t offered her words of encouragement, he simply held her and listened.

  
“They did. Lily was still doing gymnastics, and she showed me one of your videos. I blame it completely on her. Then she laughed at me because then I said you were cute.” Nera replied, her cheeks flushing. Lance raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“You thought I was cute?” Lance grinned. Nera rolled her eyes. 

“I was sixteen, can you blame me?” Nera defended herself. Lance chuckled. 

“No, I can’t. Go on.” Lance encouraged her. 

“I watched videos, interviews, compilations, I think there were edits sprinkled in there too.” Nera hummed as an afterthought, trying to remember. 

“I even stayed up late watching you do your routines. Gina made a joke that since I loved watching you so much, I should’ve done gymnastics instead of theatre.” Nera rolled her eyes fondly at that memory. Gina had FaceTimed her late as she sat on the couch, watching Lance Tucker do his routines. 

“But when you won the gold medal… something changed. I suddenly had hope. My dad already didn’t like my career choice for musical theatre, my mom just wanted me to be happy, and Gina… Gina was supportive, but when I saw you take that gold medal…” Nera trailed off. 

Lance remembered that night like it was yesterday. The feelings that night- how could he have forgotten? There was pride, that swelling feeling that he _knew_ he had made it. He had done it. He had reached his goal. God, did it feel good. It was like a drug to him. It made him feel like he was on cloud nine. The sounds of people that cheered him and roared only exceeded that feeling.

“After that, I took musical theatre more seriously. I heard those people cheering you on and… I don’t know. It sparked something in me. Encouraged me to work harder. But then my dad kicked me out as soon as I finished community college and… suddenly I was back in that hole.” Nera finished softly, beginning to look down. 

Lance’s Alpha snarled at the audacity of his mate’s father. Lance didn’t know what designation Nera’s father was- he had never met him before. But his Alpha and he were angry. How dare her father treat their Omega like this? 

Growing up, Lance never really had a good relationship with his father, either. His father constantly put him down, which only made Lance push himself harder. It created a huge ego and a proud Alpha who looked out for him. His mother was always supportive, always attending his gymnastics meets. 

But his father? Didn’t give a shit. Not even when Lance had made it to the Olympics. Not when he won his gold medal. It had been a long time, but then Lance realized- he didn’t need his father’s approval. He had won a fucking gold medal. He had won in _his_ own eyes. Now, he didn’t really talk to his father. He still talked to his mother, and she had been overjoyed to meet Nera a year after she had finally settled in. 

_“She’s good for you, you know. I’ve never seen you smile as much as I see with her. Is she an Omega?” Kassandra Tucker asked her son. Lance nodded._

_“Yes, mom. She’s an Omega. She’s… I don’t know what I’d do without her, mom. She’s a great roommate, she’s a nice person, hell, even Annabeth adores her. That’s gotta count for something, right?” Lance replied. Kassandra laughed at the mention of her grandpup. Kassandra adored her grandpup, even though she didn’t see her often. Whenever she got to see Annabeth on holidays when Lance would bring her by, Kassandra made sure to spoil her grandpup rotten and show her tons of love._

_“You seem to adore her too,” Kassandra noted. Lance swallowed._

_“She’s… wonderful mom. I saw her in the gym, did I tell you that?” Lance spoke. Kassandra nodded, chuckling._

_“I smelled her. She smelled wonderful. I don’t know what to call it, mom. It wasn’t love at first sight. My Alpha… he knew. God- it’s not just her scent, mom. Everything about her is lovely. From the way she laughs, the way her face scrunches up whenever she’s thinking… oh and when she sings, fucking hell mom, when she sings, I swear I’ve died. She could sing me to sleep and I’d thank her. I heard her singing that one song- All I Ask of You or something like that- and I fell down once.” Lance blabbed on, making Kassandra laugh. She watched the look of adoration in her son’s eyes._

_Kassandra had never seen him like this with Maggie. Of course, after Annabeth was born, they had tried to make a relationship work. But, it didn’t. So, they had to get joint custody of Annabeth._

_“But she doesn’t like me in that way, mom. It’s not going to work out. I love her so much, mom… so much…” Lance whispered. Kassandra brought her son close, hugging him and holding him like he was twenty-one again, scared to get on the plane that took her pup to the Olympics._

_“I love her so much, mom… so much…” Lance repeated as he began to cry on her shoulder._

Now, it seemed like he had reached peace. Maybe his father wouldn’t but Lance didn’t give a shit. He simply held Nera close, his own heart breaking. Nera was wonderful in every shape and way possible. If her own father couldn’t see how much being on stage made her glow, then Lance would’ve called him a fucking dumbass right then and there. 

“But then Lily helped me out… and then I saw you and… I started remembering again. Why I was doing what I loved. Seeing you do what you loved…” Nera trailed off as Lance held her, enveloping her with his warmth- his scent.

“Thank you. For believing in me. You’re… you’re such a great friend, Lance.” Nera whispered as she fell asleep against him. 

Lance felt like he was slapped across the face. 

_A friend. That’s what he was to her._ Lance turned slack as one of his worst nightmares came true. He swallowed, resisting the urge to scream. 

_He was hopelessly and deathly in love with his roommate, his best friend. Annabeth made up one half of his world, Nera just completed it._

Shaking, his Alpha whimpered. Lance pressed a shaky kiss on top of Nera’s head, admiring the way she slept so soundly. 

_She was so fucking beautiful it made his heart ache._ Swallowing his feelings down, he fell asleep next to her, enveloped in her scent. 

  
  


It was weeks later when Nera came home to see Lance sitting at the table, a familiar brown-haired little girl sitting on his lap. 

“Nera!” Annabeth yelled, getting off of her father’s lap, running over to the tired dark-haired girl. Lance had turned, seeing the Asian woman looked slightly disheveled. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with a black skirt and black leggings underneath with her shoes that she wore to rehearsals. They were very comfortable and movable. 

“Hey, pup.” The Omega addressed the younger Alpha with a tired smile as she hugged her, lifting her up in the air, making Annabeth shriek with laughter. Nera chuckled, beginning to smile fully. Lance watched her smile, a loving look in his eyes as he watched her, ignoring the words that she had spoken to him those weeks prior.

“Daddy says that you’re in a new musical! What’s it about?” Annabeth asked curiously as Nera carried her to the couch. Lance stood up from his chair in the kitchen, joining them on the couch. 

“Oh, he told you, huh?” Nera chuckled. Annabeth nodded excitedly. 

“I don’t think you can see this one, pup. It’s not good for kids your age. It’s got murder in it.” Nera smirked. Annabeth gasped dramatically. 

“Do you die, Nera?” Annabeth asked tensely. Nera laughed. 

“No, baby. I live. But you wanna know a spoiler, kiddo?” Nera asked in a stage whisper. Annabeth nodded frantically. 

“I sleep with the bad boy and I accidentally shoot him at the end. He dies. It’s very sad, babygirl.” Nera whispered in a stage whisper. Annabeth gasped. 

“No! That’s sad!” The ten-year-old cried. Nera chuckled as she gently played with Annabeth’s hair. 

“It’s not real, baby. Just a show, that’s all. Remember?” Nera reminded her softly. Annabeth nodded with a slight pout on her face. 

“It’s not real. Just a show. But everyone has fun!” Annabeth recited her words that Nera had told her about her job when she was young. Nera chuckled. 

“That’s right, pup. Everyone has fun.” Nera got up, twirling Annabeth around as the young girl shrieked with laughter. Lance looked at the two of them, imagining what Annabeth would’ve looked like with Nera’s hair and facial structure. He blinked away escaping tears, his heart hurting. He watched as the love of his life twirled and played with his daughter, and for a split second, imagined what it would be like if Annabeth was Nera’s, and not Maggie’s. 

Nera and Annabeth played for an hour before Annabeth yawned. Lance looked at her, an amused look on his face. 

“I know that noise.” he teased her. Annabeth whined.

“No!” Annabeth cried. 

“Time for bed, pup.” Lance teased her. Annabeth cried out as Nera scooped her up, heading upstairs to the bedroom, Lance following. The sounds of Annabeth’s cries and Nera’s laughs echoed through the house as Nera walked to Annabeth’s bedroom whenever she came to visit, and opened the door, gently tucking the girl in. 

“Goodnight, Annie.” Nera gently kissed the top of the young Alpha’s head, beginning to walk to the door where Lance stood in the doorway. 

“Night, Mama.” 

Nera froze, her eyes widening. She locked eyes with Lance, who looked shocked and pained. 

_Annabeth had called her mama. Nera wasn’t her biological mother, for fucks sake! She had a strong connection to the young Alpha, not enough to create a bond with her, but strong enough._

_Mama._

The word made Nera shake as she managed to walk over to Lance, the Alpha closing the door. 

“She…” Nera breathed out, beginning to cry. Lance held her, whispering things in her ear as he wiped away her tears. He knew crying wasn’t good for her throat- it would create flim in her throat and that wasn’t good for singing. 

“Shhh. I’m here, Mega. Don’t cry. Shhh. That’s a good girl.” Lance whispered, Nera’s tears beginning to subside. Nera calmed down as her Omega gasped, smelling their Alpha’s scent. 

“Come on, Nera. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Lance whispered gently. Nera nodded. He lifted her up bridal style, beginning to walk down the hallway.

“Your bed?” Nera mumbled as she leaned into him. He stiffened for a second. 

His nest had become to smell like her, and it was secretly killing him. But what was Lance to deny her anything? He nodded. 

“My bed, Omega.” he decided. They walked into his room, Lance tucking her in. He walked to her bathroom, pulling out her makeup remover, soaking her cotton pads, and walking back into his room, gently removing the makeup she had on. 

“There you go, Mega. All better now.” Lance whispered, his Alpha cry out in want. Nera smiled sleepily and nodded, looking at Lance’s face in the dark, silently admiring every feature on his face. Lance threw the dirty cotton pads in the trash as he placed her makeup remover back in her bathroom. He walked back into his room, removing his shirt and pants, clad in only his boxers as he crawled into his bed next to her as she snuggled into him. Nera fell asleep, and Lance listened to her soft snores.

“I love you,” he whispered painfully. He gently stroked her hair, feeling the softness under his fingers. His Alpha whined in pain.

“So much.” Then, he fell asleep, imagining a dark-haired girl that had his eyes, and Nera's facial structure, running around with Annabeth.

_God, he was in love with her. So much._


	3. Work, Ruts, Rehearsals, and Realizations (a little bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just wrote itself, lmafo. In this chapter, we meet Lance's students, Carla, Anne, and Maria! Lance also brings Annabeth to work with him. On Nera's end, we finally get a little sneak peek into Heathers rehearsals and Nera talks about her feelings about Lance, and mentions a past rut of Lance's. And, an infamous phone call happens!

Having Annabeth at the house was like a breath of fresh air for the Alpha. Lance was overjoyed to have his daughter over, and so was his Alpha. His Alpha preened and was very happy to see their pup, despite the mother not being their chosen Omega. Lance lightly scented his daughter, rubbing his nose against her wrist glands gently. 

Nera had gone out for rehearsal. She’d be back soon. For now, Lance would take Annabeth with him to work in his car. He helped her get into the backseat, watching as she put the seatbelt on herself, smiling proudly. 

“Good job, pup,” Lance spoke proudly as he kissed the top of his little pup’s head, before gently shutting the door and getting into the driver’s seat, starting the car. He saw Annabeth clapping and cheering. He made sure she packed her homework so she could do it in his office. Maybe Lily could help her out with her homework, the Alpha thought to himself. Lily’s ruptured muscle had healed, but he had told her to take it easy for the next couple of days. If Lily was there, she could help out the younger Alpha with her homework. 

The two of them got to the gym, Lance helping Annabeth out of the car, placing her book bag over both her shoulder, walking into the gym hand in hand. 

“... Annabeth!” He heard Carla squeal. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with other sudden scents. 

His students adored his daughter. Carla was the little leader of the high school girls he taught. She was dark-skinned and maintained her hair in braids. She always seemed to wear a bright red leopard that always made Lance wonder if her favorite color was bright red. Carla was an Omega and always smiled. Her parents were both Betas.

“Oh, Annabeth’s here!” Anne squealed. Anne had red hair and blue eyes. She was the de-facto leader, and her leopard was blue, matching her eyes. Like Carla, she was an Omega. Her parents were an Alpha and a Beta respectfully. 

“Come on guys, give her some space.” Maria giggled, heading over to hug the girl. Maria had dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing a purple leopard today. She was an Alpha, and her parents were an Alpha and a Beta, like Lance and Maggie. 

“Maria!” Annabeth squealed, the ten-year-old Alpha hugging her back. 

“How are you doing today coach? Trouble with Nera again?” Carla snickered. Lance’s attention turned at the mention of Nera. The trio giggled. Annabeth giggled too, her eyes brightening up the mention of her. 

“Did you guys finally admit your feelings?” Anne asked curiously. Lance looked at her as he headed up to his office, the four girls following him, Annabeth holding onto Maria’s hand. 

“She doesn’t like me like that, Maria,” Lance replied as he took his sunglasses off, slipping them into his shirt. The trio were about to snort. God, their coach and his roommate were so oblivious! Couldn’t they see what was right in front of them? 

“Coach, you give her heart eyes whenever she visits,” Anne complained. Carla and Maria mumbled in agreement. 

“Even Hope can see how disgusting you two are,” Carla pointed out. That seemed to do it for him. Lance bared his teeth in annoyance at the mention of his fellow Alpha. Hope Ann Gregory might’ve been a tiny, annoying ass blonde coworker, but she was an Alpha. That caused knotting competitions in the past, especially when Lance had gone into a rut one time, and had come to work instead of staying home, which made Nera having to drive to the gym and hauling his ass home. 

_That had been the first time he had been so close to doing more than just touching her. His Alpha roared, wanting their Omega. Lance could smell her slick, his head delirious and his body running with a fever, as he smelled her scent. The smell of rose filled the air as his Alpha scrambled to inhale her scent. Usually, the smell of roses turned him off, but when Nera was with Lily that day in the gym, all Lance wanted was the smell of roses. It haunted him for the rest of the day. Fuck, he nearly went into a rut._

_“Omega,” Lance panted. Nera froze. Every part of her screamed. Her Omega was screaming._

_Alpha! Alpha is in a rut! Let Alpha claim you! Her Omega screeched. Nera held her head._

_“Nera, please,” Lance begged. Nera whimpered at Lance’s scent getting stronger. The thought of letting Lance knot her was getting from very con camp very pro._

_But Nera was still angry. She was angry that she had begun to smell Lance’s rut. She knew, that he knew that he was going into a rut soon._

_But no. Her roommate had to be a fucking egotistical whiny bitch that he had to go to work anyway, even though he knew it would be dangerous. He was a fucking dumbass._

_God, she loved this man._

_“You went to work. You’re in a fucking rut, Lance! Did school not teach you anything? Did your Alpha not scream at you to stay the fuck home?” Nera roared, yanking her roommate by the collar of his now damp shirt, slamming him against the wall. Lance’s eyes that were burning with lust suddenly burned with anger._

_“And what would’ve you done, Nera? How would’ve you stopped me, huh Nera?” Lance taunted her. Nera grit her teeth. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, that he was acting like a bigger dick than usual because of his rut._

_“I would’ve let you taste my slick if you stayed home like a good Alpha.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could take them back, yanking his collar down, finger brushing over his gland. Lance growled, his Alpha snarling in approval._

_“Would you have let me knot you afterwards? After I tasted your slick and made you scream for your Alpha?” Lance snarled._

_“What makes you think you're my Alpha?” Nera snarled back. Lance smirked, and he dipped down, licking her gland. Nera screamed, her Omega howling at the sensation._

_“That. That makes me think I’m your Alpha.” Lance snarled proudly. His Alpha was glimmering with pride at their little Omega. Nera’s cheeks were pink and she was panting._

_“So, how bout it Mega? Gonna let your Alpha taste your slick? I’m home. I’m acting like a good Alpha. Just tell me the word and I’ll do it… I’ll make you feel so good Omega…” his breath created goosebumps against her neck. She whimpered as he licked her gland again, hotter this time._

_“Not… not gonna let you knot me…” Nera groaned. While his Alpha roared at the audacity, Lance nodded feverishly. Suddenly, Nera was pinned against the wall, Lance’s fingers fumbling to unbutton her jeans and pull them down. Nera yanked them down, and yanked down her panties, tossing them to the side._

_“I’m keeping those,” Lance muttered. Nera rolled her eyes._

_“Yeah, it’ll help- oh fuck!” Nera cried out, feeling her roommate’s mouth on her cunt. Lance had crouched down, noisily devouring her and slurping up her slick, moaning at the taste. God, if this was heaven tasted like, he never wanted to leave. He inserted three fingers into her soaking pussy, fingerfucking and scissoring her._

_God, why had she denied him for so long? Nera gripped on Lance’s s perfectly stupidly gelled hair, making it fall into his face. Pleasure was rolling off of her in waves, her thighs shaking at how good Lance was eating her out, his tongue flicking against her nub, making her sob in pleasure. It felt so good. So fucking good. For a second, she felt regretful that she had said he wasn’t going to knot her. For a second, she apologized to her Omega. That she was wrong. That she would’ve gladly taken Lance’s knot, have his mark on her neck. She’d allow him to lick her marked gland, opening it and sinking his teeth into it, reminding her of who she belonged to._

_“That feel good Mega? Your Alpha eating out your cunt like a good Alpha?” Lance groaned. He only got moans in return. He couldn’t help but feel selfish. He ate her out like a starving man, enjoying every little noise his precious Omega was giving him._

_Nobody would ever make her feel like this. No one would ever hear her little moans, her breathy gasps as he ate her out like his life depended on it. It was like a drug, and he felt himself getting addicted._

_Nera screamed Lance’s name as she came, shuddering as her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave. Lance greedily drank in his Omega’s slick, his Alpha snarling at how good their Omega was being. Their Omega was a good Omega, allowing their Alpha to drink in their slick._

_He felt his dream come true. He dreamt of this, face buried in her cunt, drinking in her slick. Making her scream his name. And now it became a reality. God, he was selfish._

_Lance lifted his head up, slowly getting up from his crouched position, looking at Nera with dark, lust-blown eyes. Nera shivered at the intensity._

_“You… you can’t…” Nera whimpered, reminding the Alpha of their deal. Lance’s Alpha snarled._

_“I know,” Lance said through gritted teeth. For a moment. Nera wanted to say sorry. Offer her gland as an apology, to allow her roommate to Bond with her. To accept his knot._

_“H-Here,” Nera offered her panties to him, watching as he growled lowly. He snatched them from her hands, and walked into his room, slamming the door shut. Nera watched, her body still shaking from the aftereffects of her orgasm that Lance had given her._

_Nera walked into her room holding her jeans, pulling a clean pair of panties, and slipping them on, her Omega still thrashing and screaming at her. She heard Lance growling and grunting in his room, and she resisted the urge to yank his door open and offer her neck up or tell him to eat her out again. To let him knot her. She'd be a good Omega for her Alpha. She almost wanted to call in sick so she could crawl into his nest, and allow him to fuck her._

_God, she was ruined._

“Don’t remind me,” Lance grumbled as he sorted some things out on his desk. 

“But really, when are you going to ask out Nera on a date?” Anne asked. Lance looked at the four of them.

“Yeah, daddy!” Annabeth cheered. Lance looked at her.

“I thought you were on my side, pup,” Lance replied in horror. Annabeth only giggled. Sure, she was only ten years old, but even she could see how whipped her daddy was for Nera. 

“Maybe we can see the show she’s gonna be in! You know what the show is right, coach?” Carla asked excitedly. 

“It’s called Heathers! Nera told me the other day!” Annabeth brightened up. The trio gasped. 

“Oh my god, Heathers: The Musical? Screw me gently with a chainsaw.” 

“Damn, maybe Nera’s playing Veronica! Oh that’ll be sweet!” 

“Dead Girl Walking will be a privilege to see if she’s playing Veronica, Carla.”

  
  
“Oh my god, I know right Maria? I’m so ready.” 

_“Hold on.”_

Lance had used his Alpha tone. The four girls looked at him.

“I’ll need permission from your parents to take you to see the show. Plus, we don’t even know how much it costs to even get a ticket.” Lance pointed out. Maria beamed.

“I can check! Hold on.” Maria dashed out of Lance’s office. Lance looked at Carla and Anne. 

“And you two, go practice!” Lance snapped. The two snickered as they ran out, closing the door.

“Daddy?” He saw Annabeth standing in front of him. She was looking at him with a sad look in her eyes. 

“Yeah, babygirl? Are you okay? You need anything?” Lance murmured, bringing her close. 

“Did you know Nera’s in love with you?” Annabeth asked. Lance stopped, looking at his daughter. 

_That couldn’t be. She wasn’t in love with him._

_“You’re such a great friend.”_ He wanted to hide in his office and never come out. 

“Ask her out, daddy. I wouldn’t mind having her as a second Mama.” Annabeth brightened. Lance smiled at her, but it fell once she heard Hope walking up to her office. The young Alpha hugged the older Alpha, giggling as Hope picked her up and smiled. It reminded him of Nera. He thought back on when Nera had been walking through the door, picking her up like she was her pup. For a second, he imagined what Annabeth would’ve looked like if Nera was her mother again. 

His Alpha whimpered. 

  
  


“Hey, there she is!” Nera laughed as Colin hugged her. He was playing JD, and the Omega was in a relationship and mated to Anthony and Mark, who were playing Ram and Kurt. Colin’s dark eyes crinkled with happiness as he looked at her. 

“Oh girl, you stink.” Colin gagged. 

“She still smells like Tucker?” Nera heard Amanda, their Heather Chandler yell from the dressing room. 

“Oh my god, they finally fucked?” Lucy, their Martha Dunnstock yelled. 

“No! She’s still got no mark on her gland!” The two groaned. 

“Lance doesn’t smell that bad,” Nera defended herself as she took off her jacket. Colin turned away, allowing her to change out of her work clothes to her rehearsal clothes. 

“He smells awful babygirl. That salt water makes me wanna gag,” Colin said from his position facing the wall. 

“Don’t be a pussy, Colin.” Nera snarkily replied. Maybe it was her Omega, snarling at the thought of another Omega to trash talk their Alpha. 

“We should be telling you that,” Amanda said as she peeked her head in. Nera looked at her through the mirror, the woman having her Heather Chandler wig on as she walked up to her Nera’s mirror, fixing her lipstick.

“It’s been what, five years? You’re already twenty-seven, Nera. You’ve been in love with him for five years now? Have neither of you made a move?” Amanda questioned. Lucy walked in, hearing the conversation. 

“Well…” Nera nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Lucy gasped. 

“Spill the tea,” Lucy but all demanded. The girl sat down, looking at her. 

“It was a few years ago, Lance hit his rut.” Nera started to explain. 

“Oh my god, Tucker hit his rut?” Alice, their Heather Duke exclaimed. The other Asian girl walked in, giving Nera a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek in a friendly gesture. 

“It was from a few years ago, Al. Anyway, Lance was acting like a dick. Hope had to call me to drive over there and haul his ass home. Then when we got home…” she trailed off. Her castmates looked excited, nodding for her to continue. 

“I called him out on his shit. Told him that he should’ve stayed home. Then he got more mad at me, the son of a bitch. Started taunting me about how I would’ve convinced him to stay home. I told him…” Nera paused, remembering it. Remembered how good Lance’s mouth had felt on her pussy, eating her out like an animal. She hadn’t been in a heat then, but her Omega had begged. Begged to be knotted and marked by their Alpha, to finally have that Bond. 

“I told him that I would’ve allowed him to taste my slick if he was a good Alpha.”

  
  
Lucy and Alice gasped. Lucy and Alice were both Omegas, and Amanda was also an Omega- an irony to her character in Heathers. 

“Oooh, bet he loved that. Bastard.” Amanda snarked. Nera glared at her. 

“Sorry, continue.” 

“Then he said he would’ve knotted me afterwards. He called me his Alpha. I got angry and demanded how he could call himself my Alpha. Then he licked my gland. I screamed like a bitch in heat.” Nera admitted. 

“Okay, that’s hot,” Amanda admitted. 

“Then what happened?” Colin asked. Nera giggled. 

“He ate me out.” The quartet gasped. 

“Oh my god, how good was it?” Alice asked with a squeal. Nera leaned back, closing her eyes. 

“Oh my god, she’s closing her eyes. She loved it.” She heard Lucy say. Nera chuckled. 

“It was fucking amazing. I was pinned against the wall and everything. I gripped his hair hard. I probably melted some of his hair gel.” She admitted. Her castmates howled with laughter. 

“I… I told him he wasn’t going to knot me. For a second I… I wanted him to.” Her voice became quiet as she looked at her friends through the vanity mirror. Tears began to spring to her eyes as she sniffed. God, she was becoming your typical emotional Omega. 

“I wanted him to knot me. I wanted him to take me to his goddamn fucking nest and knot me. I would’ve done anything. If he asked me to present, I would’ve fucking done it in a heartbeat. I was about to call in sick, just to try and go back… and I heard him… heard him grunting, trying to get rid of his heat, probably thinking about how good it felt when he ate me out..” She hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt the tears down her face. Colin was wiping her tears away. She knew the three of them had danced around each other for years until they finally mated a few years ago. 

“And I’ve been sleeping in his nest too. God, he smells so good.” She sniffed. She remembered the smell of pine and saltwater, how it practically seeped in his bedding. 

“Wait, like together?” Alice asked in confusion. Nera nodded. 

“You know how I told you Lily ruptured her muscle?” The quartet nodded. 

“I went to the gym, trying to get her stuff. I was trying to avoid Lance. But then he caught me. He pinned me against the lockers. I told him Lily’s combination and… he called me a good Omega. Then when we ate dinner, he licked my gland again. And I might’ve stolen one of his tracksuit jackets.” She finished sheepishly. 

“You did what?” The four screeched. Nera jumped. 

“H-Hey! I was still horny, okay? I stole one from the dirty basket. I wore when I um… fucked myself thinking about him. Then I took a nap in his nest.” Nera blushed. God, she sounded like a fourteen-year-old. 

“Okay. You need to get your act together and fuck him.” Amanda deduced as she looked at the Asain woman. 

“Stealing clothes is just something mates do.” Colin murmured. 

“I know. I want to be mated to him… so badly…” Nera whispered. Colin held her as she leaned into the Omega, beginning to sniff. She wanted him. So badly. She loved everything about him, from his stupid gelled hair to that stupid tattoo of his. She loved it when he laughed, or when he was acting like a dick to piss her off. She loved it when he held her as the two of them slept in his nest, their scents mixing.

  
“Guys. Practice in fifteen.”

  
_God, I’m so fucking screwed._

When Nera came home from rehearsals, she noticed three things: 

One: Annabeth was home. Nera checked inside the young Alpha’s room, seeing her sound asleep. 

Two: Her phone had been off all day. She turned her phone back on, seeing missed calls and texts from Lance. Her heart fell. Oh shit. 

Three: Lance wasn’t home.

_Lance: Have a nice rehearsal, Nera._

_Lance: God I miss you._

_Lance: Hope’s driving me up the fucking wall again._

_Lance: This food tastes like nothing you make me at home, Mega. Your food has more flavor than this shit._

_Lance: Lily’s picking up Annabeth and dropping her off at home. I’m staying late for some paperwork. I’ll see you soon._

Nera couldn’t help but giggle. Lance never failed to brighten her day up. Then her phone started to ring. 

_Incoming Call: Gina Yang_

Nera frowned, picking up the phone. Why was Gina calling her at this hour?

  
  
“... Hey, sis.” She heard Gina speaking over a low noise. 

“Hey, G. What’s up? It’s late.” Nera replied. 

“... I know. I just wanted to tell you, mom and dad want you home for Thanksgiving,” Gina spoke. Nera’s blood ran cold. 

“That’s a surprise, considering dad’s the one kicked me out.” Nera couldn’t help but snap.

“He says he’s sorry, Nera. He wants you to come home for Thanksgiving.” Gina replied. Nera couldn’t help but scowl.

“He’s had five years to ask, Gina. Why is he budging now?” Nera snarled. 

“Just… come, alright? Bring a friend with you, if that helps.” Gina spoke softly. 

“Alright. I will. Goodnight, G. Love you.” Nera muttered. 

“Love you too, Nera.” The line went dead. Nera groaned as she walked to the bathroom, taking her makeup off. She felt gross. Then she jumped into the shower. After showering, she changed into a dark tank top and panties. She was too pissed off and tired to think straight. She heard a noise, prompting her to hold her phone in a death grip. The lights turned on. 

_Lance._ Nera slowly put her phone down, the two of them surprised. 

“Were you gonna hit me with that, Mega?” Lance smirked. Nera rolled her eyes. 

“Gotta shower. Annabeth asleep?” Lance murmured, walking up to his roommate and hugging her, breathing in her scent. 

“You just showered, huh? Didn’t wait for me?” He teased. Nera rolled her eyes again. 

“No.” She replied flatly. Lance gave her a mock look of offense. 

“Forgive me for not waiting for the god of gymnastics. Did I offend Zeus?” Nera mocked playfully. Lance chuckled.

“Mmm… I’ll let it slide if you give me a taste of your gland, Mega,” Lance replied huskily. Nera’s cheeks flushed as she wiped her hair to the side, offering her gland. Her Omega purred as Lance licked on her gland, groaning. Nera couldn’t help but feel the slick pooling in between her legs again. 

“Lance… shower…” Nera whispered. 

“Mmm… you gonna wait for me, Mega? Gonna wait in my nest like a good Omega?” Lance growled. She shivered. Who was she to deny him anything? She nodded meekly. Lance hummed as he licked at her gland again, making her groan. 

“That’s a good Omega.” He removed his mouth from her gland, making her whine. When he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Nera jumped up and licked his gland. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

_He wasn’t expecting that._

“Hold on, Omega.” He carried her to his bedroom, her mouth still attached to his gland, feverishly licking at it. Lance couldn’t help but hiss. Fuck sex, the sensation of her licking at his gland was enough for him to cum. He placed her down in bed, hearing her softly whine in protest. He took off his jacket, giving it to her. 

“Be good, understand?” He spoke roughly. He watched as she slid his jacket on, nodding. Fuck, she looked so good in his jacket. He wondered if that was what she looked like when she slept in his nest for the first time. His dick twitched at the thought. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from the dresser as he headed to shower, turning the shower on and stripping himself bare before stepping inside. He groaned at the welcoming feeling. 

Nera laid in Lance’s nest, thinking about what her sister had told her. Her parents wanted her home for Thanksgiving. And, to bring a friend.

Did Lance count as a friend anymore? Nera frowned, her stomach turning into knots. The thought of Lance as a friend made her uneasy. She supposed that’d have to bring Annabeth too, she didn’t want the poor little Alpha alone. Her train of thought was distracted by Lance coming into the room, wrapped in only a towel that revealed his chest. 

“Were you being good, Mega?” Lance rumbled. Nera nodded, her dark eyes roaming. She turned as Lance slid his boxers on, joining her in his nest. 

“Gina called. Said that my parents want me home for Thanksgiving.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. Lance stopped. 

“What? Why?” Lance replied. He was a little baffled. 

“Dunno. She just said to bring someone too. I don’t wanna leave Annabeth alone for Thanksgiving… whatcha say to a road trip, Alpha?” Nera hummed. Lance let out a growl from his chest, bringing his precious Omega closer. 

“Mmm… sounds good Mega.” He groaned as she licked his gland again in thanks. He held her close to his chest as he heard her drifting off. Then he kissed the top of her head, falling asleep.

_His Omega. No one else’s._


	4. Never Shutting Up Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it: The chapter that has Lance and Nera's relationship switch from friendship to (almost) mates! 
> 
> So... I didn't have the whole chapter planned out. This angst was very much unplanned, and now I'm a mess, haha. Forgive me! I'll make it up to you lovelies in the next chapter! This chapter contains more smut, but a very angsty Lance and Nera. Also, Annabeth comes to Nera's rescue, and Hope /finally/ knocks some sense into Lance!

Weeks passed as Lance and Nera continued to go through life. Before Lance would go to work, he’d kiss Annabeth on the head good morning, before licking Nera’s gland. It started becoming a little thing between the two of them, licking each other’s glands. Lance could feel their friendship shifting, and for a second, he felt angry that Nera still kept him at arm’s length. Couldn’t she understand what she was doing to him? 

All that changed one day. It was morning, Lance couldn’t remember what time it was. It could’ve been midnight or four AM. He had been peacefully sleeping, Nera’s head in his shoulder.

“Alpha…” Lance felt Nera shifting. His eyes flew open as he turned his head, turning to look at the Omega who was whimpering. Nera didn’t look like she was having a nightmare. No, she was whimpering, and her whimpering quickly turned to pants. Her head inched up, her nose nudging his gland. 

“Need you… need you Alpha,” Nera mumbled, still stuck in her dream. Lance continued to study her, his mouth gone dry. 

_She was having a sex dream about him._ Lance swallowed, her pants turning into moans. He had gone to sleep with an erection, and he wondered if Nera had noticed. Maybe that was what triggered her dream?

  
  
He couldn’t linger on it. He had to wake her up. Gently shaking her awake, he spoke. 

“... Mega, you gotta wake up, Wake up, Omega,” Lance spoke softly. Nera moaned, her hips rolling onto his. It had made him hiss. His Alpha rumbled, a little irritated that he had been woken up so early, but at the sound of his distressed and horny Omega, jumped into action to help his pup. 

_Omega is needy. Must satisfy Omega._

Lance shook her awake again, but Nera moaned, grinding her hips into his again. 

“Alpha...” Nera whined. 

_Okay. Plan B._

Lance pinned Nera down, forcing the Omega to open her eyes. 

Nera was aroused but confused. She saw Lance above her, but she couldn’t see due to the darkness outside. 

“Have a nice dream?” Lance spoke dryly. Nera flushed, the dream coming back to her. 

“Wanna tell me bout it, Omega? I could help you.” Lance’s lips brushed against her ear. 

Nera flushed, although Lance couldn’t see. Her dream, which had involved the two of them, candles littering the room. And her Alpha, taking her on the floor. The stone had felt cold. She didn’t know what kind of room it was, only that her Alpha was there, loving her. Holding her. Cherishing her. That was all she needed. Hell, if he wanted to take her in the gym where nobody was watching, she’d gladly drop down and present for him. 

“Candles… everywhere…” Nera murmured, still in a daze.

She was awake. 

Well, kind of. Her eyes were open, but her mind, her body, were still stuck in the dream, Her unmarked gland hurt. Her Omega that had been sleeping was hissing at the audacity of being woken up so early. But once she smelled her Alpha, she preened.

“What else, Mega?” Lance asked, licking her gland.

“You and me… think you were fucking me on the floor. It was good.” Nera murmured again, eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure as her Omega purred at the affection. His Alpha was snarling for him to bite her gland- he had scented her so many times already. Their Omega smelled like them. Their Omega slept in the same nest as them. Their Omega had offered her cunt to them after they had said they were going to be a good Alpha. 

So what was a little breaking of her gland? To finally show that she was his? 

Lance knew the answer. He didn’t want to force the Bond on her. If what Annabeth was saying was true and Nera _was_ in love with him, then he didn’t want to force her to do anything.

_Oh, God. Annabeth._ He had forgotten his daughter was asleep in her room, only a couple of doors down. Nera had tugged at the waistband of Lance’s boxers, his little Omega humming.

“Mega, we can’t.” Lance choked out. His body felt like it was on fire, his Alpha roaring. He was going to have a headache. 

“Want this. Want you.” Nera said stubbornly, still stuck in her daze. Her Omega and she hummed internally in agreement.

“Annabeth.” His pup’s name was like a whisper on her skin. Her Omega whimpered at the reminder of the young Alpha. 

“Then we’ll have to keep our voices down then, Alpha.” Nera hummed. 

_That was all it took for Lance to snap._ Nera, eyeing his boxer briefs with a hungry look in her eyes, peeled off the final piece of clothing that separated her Alpha from her. 

“Your tattoo is so fucking stupid.”

  
  
_There was his Omega._

“You like it,” Lance grinned down at her. Nera scowled. 

“Mmm,” Nera grumbled, trying to fist Lance’s cock, but he slapped her hands away. She cried out in frustration. 

“No, Mega. Let your Alpha take care of you.” Lance crooned. Nera whimpered in response, but Lance put a finger to her lips. 

“Shh. We don’t want Annabeth to hear, now do we?” Lance questioned. Nera shook her head. 

Lance slid his hardened cock in between his little Omega’s thighs, hissing at the slick. His Alpha snarled in approval. 

“So much slick already… you wanted this, didn’t you?” Lance grunted lowly. He got a mewl in response as he began to move, getting off on her thighs. 

“Fuck me, Alpha please.” Nera breathed out, scrunching her eyes shut as she rocked into him. Lance groaned quietly. 

“Not gonna fuck you, Omega.” Lance snarled in her ear, slamming his hips into hers. Nera’s Omega screamed at the audacity. But her Alpha’s cock felt so good in between her legs. It was like sex, only he wasn’t inside her. She wanted their Alpha inside her. Nera rocked her hips harder, making Lance growl. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? My dick in between your thighs… wouldn’t it be nice if my hands got you off too, the same time my dick’s rocking in between your thighs, Mega?” Lance whispered in her ear. Nera nodded eagerly. Lance chuckled. 

“So eager, Omega.” Lance shifted, his hand slipping to rub her clit while he moved faster. Nera gasped, her back arching off the bed a little at the sensation. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, hearing her Omega’s shrieks of delight.

_Such a good Alpha. Alpha taking care of us. Feels so good._

“You wanted this, didn’t you? My dick in between your thighs, my hand getting you off at the same time. What a greedy little Omega I have.” Lance grunted, hips slamming into hips as he moved against her. He shoved his fingers from his free hand into Nera’s mouth, making her cry out against his fingers, the sound muffled. Then he continued to grind against her as she rocked into him, clenching her thighs. 

With his hand that was stroking her cunt, he spread her slick, hissing the feeling of her slick all over his fingers. It reminded him of when he had been crouched down, face buried in her pussy as he ate her out, hearing her gasp and moan for him. For her Alpha. The urge to bite her getting stronger. He was grateful that he wasn’t fucking her, cock buried into her cunt, because he was pretty sure he would’ve knotted her, rut be damned. 

“That’s it, clench your thighs, Mega. Such a good girl.” Lance praised with a snarl as she moved faster against him, the sound of her slick slopping around on his dick echoing in his ears. 

“Such a slut for my dick, Omega. You wanted me to go faster didn’t you?” Lance snarled as he slammed against her roughly, making her bite down on his fingers. Lance swore, continuing his bruising pace. He heard Nera moan against his fingers pitifully. 

“You wanted my dick buried into your sweet little pussy, isn’t that right? You wanted my knot, don’t you Omega?” Through her haze, Nera nodded. Lance took his fingers out of her mouth, and with the hand that had been rubbing her clit, plunged into her heat. Nera’s mouth opened in a silent cry, cumming instantly. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his walls clamping onto his fingers. Yanking his fingers out, he grabbed her thighs, forcing them to spread, tongue plunged into her cunt, feverishly licking at her nub, drinking in his Omega’s slick. Nera’s fingers gripped Lance’s hair, like the first time. His mouth was hot as he devoured her again. Her back was arching off the bed as Lance forced his Omega to do the splits, greedily taking what was his. 

“Yes, Alpha, yes.” Nera sobbed, enjoying the way her Alpha was eating her out. Her second orgasm hit her as Lance sucked hard, making her want to scream as her thighs shook, Lance’s hands clamping down on them roughly, keeping her in place. He drank up the rest of her slick, practically sucking her pussy dry as he released his mouth from her pussy with a silent pop. 

Then Nera lunged forward, mouth wrapped around his cock. Lance’s eyes darkened and he swore. With her tongue swirling around his tip, His hands found and gripped her hair as Nera’s head bobbed up and down, hands reaching what her mouth couldn’t. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they weren’t ever going to come from this. That this would break their friendship. But Lance was done playing around. He wasn’t going to play this little cat and mouse game they had been playing for weeks. His Alpha was getting antsy. He was done taking suppressants. 

When Lance’s dick hit the back of her throat, Nera gagged. But Lance tilted her head up, and eased his cock out of her mouth, savoring the look of her drool running down her mouth, before plunging back into the wet heat. Nera let out a muffled shriek of surprise as he began fucking her throat. 

“Such a good Omega. Taking my cock like a good girl. Almost like you were made to take my cock. You like taking my cock in your mouth, don’t you Mega?” Lance grunted. Nera could only nod as she sucked in her cheeks, taking him deeper. When his cock hit the back of her throat again, Lance shuddered as his orgasm hit, shot after shot of his cum coating the back of her throat as the Omega eagerly swallowed every drop of his cum. He pulled out of her after he finished, panting. 

Then he felt bad. He had taken advantage of his best friend, for fucks sake. Had gotten off on her thighs, before fucking her throat. But he wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t enjoy it. Enjoy seeing that look in her eyes as he had eaten her out again, hearing her little moan that no one else would.

_He really was selfish._

“... Lance?”

  
  
There was his girl. Nera looked up at him, her eyes shining. 

She hadn’t regretted any of what just happened. She had wanted it, wanted it for a while. Sure, he hadn’t fucked her and that made her Omega scream, but the fact that he had his dick in between her thighs, making it feel like he was fucking her… she licked her lips. Lance’s lip quivered. 

“I took advantage of you.” his whisper was soft. It broke her heart. 

“No. I wanted this, Lance.” Nera replied quietly. Lance shook his head. 

“You were delirious, you weren’t yourself. That was your dream talking.” Lance replied. Nera was getting angry. 

_“You think that’s the first time I’ve had that dream?”_

  
  
“What?” Lance replied, bewildered. He felt like he was getting slapped in the face again.

“You think this was the first time I thought of us together like that, Alpha?” Nera repeated. Her Omega was whimpering.

“You don’t think I never imagined you fucking me like until now?” Her voice shook. He could smell her distress. His Alpha whimpered in pain. 

“You don’t think after all these five years I only thought of you as a friend?” Nera whimpered. 

“You said I was such a great friend to you,” Lance said through gritted teeth. 

“That’s… no.” Nera whimpered, shaking her head. 

“Yes. You said I was such a great friend to you after you began to fall asleep in my nest the first time, Mega. It broke my heart, you know that?” Lance choked out. Nera continued to whimper, her Omega screaming. 

It was hitting her all at once. Lance was in love with her. Lance Tucker, the man who she watched religiously as a depressed sixteen-year-old was in love with her. How could he love someone like her? Someone who failed her family because she chose to do what she wanted in life, instead of doing what her family wanted. 

“No… no… you’re not…” Nera sobbed. 

“I’m not what, Omega? I’m not wrong?” Lance spat. Nera sobbed, tears beginning to run down her face.

  
  
Lance’s Alpha snarled against him and roared. 

_Omega is distressed. Comfort Omega._ Lance’s Alpha snarled, done with his shit. D.O.N.E. He had waited patiently for this long. No more would his Alpha suffer from his pup’s stupidity. 

“No… no you’re… you’re wrong… I love you… I love you so much…” Nera cried, making Lance stare in shock.

_What?_

_  
_ _  
_ “I love you, I love you so much. I’ve loved you since I saw you.” Nera sobbed, beginning to cling to him, the smell of roses beginning to overwhelm him.

_Omega is distressed! Comfort Omega!_ His Alpha roared. Lance could only watch as Nera continued to cry. Her Omega was whimpering. Too much, this was too much. Her Omega screamed. Nera shoved him away and suddenly stood up, naked as the day she was born, beginning to head for the door. 

“Wait,” Lance croaked out. Nera flung the door open and shut it.

  
  
“Nera!” 

She heard him shouting for her, but she didn’t care. She flung her door open and locked it shut, the familiar scent in her room making her feel like a stranger. She was so used to Lance’s room, his nest. It smelled like her Alpha and she loved it. 

Her room made her want to vomit. 

“Nera! Open the door!” She heard Lance yelling. Did he forget that Annabeth was sleeping?

  
  
Nera shook her head wildly as her Omega screamed in distress.

  
  
_Too much. This was too much. She couldn’t handle this. Not this._

Lance tried turning the doorknob but realized she had locked the door. That only made him angrier. His Alpha was already angry at his pup, this just got him angrier. 

_“Omega. Open the fucking door.”_

Nera’s Omega sobbed and whimpered as she heard Lance, _their Alpha_ , use his tone. In another situation, it would’ve been nice to hear it, but not when her pup was barricading herself inside her room.

“No.” Nera whimpered. Lance snarled, his eyes flashing. 

_“What did you just say?”_ Lance snarled. Nera began to whimper, smelling anger on her Alpha. 

“I said no!” Nera screamed, beginning to step back into her bed. The sheets were cold, not warm, like how they had been in Lance’s. God, she wished she was back in his nest. With him. 

She shouldn’t have done that. Had that stupid dream. Begged Lance to have intercrural sex with her, to have that feeling of his dick in between her thighs, whispering about how she was such a good Omega to him. The thought made more tears fall down her face in distress. 

_“Nera. Open the damn door. Now. Before I do it myself.”_

Nera shook her head again. 

“Daddy?”

  
  
Lance turned, his eyes full of anger as he looked at Annabeth.

The girl had heard noises, and then heard her daddy’s door being flung open and heard her daddy yelling for Nera. 

“Pup,” Lance spoke harshly. Annabeth jumped. She looked at where he was standing in front of Nera’s door. The ten-year-old softly knocked on the door. 

“Nera?”

  
  
_Pup. Alpha’s pup asking for you. Answer pup._

“Babygirl?” Nera’s timid voice shook out. Lance’s heart broke. His anger gone, only leaving guilt. 

_What the hell was he thinking? Why had he lashed out like this? Why the fuck did he use his Alpha voice?_

“Can I come in?” Annabeth asked tensely. Nera tensed up. She knew Lance was on the other side of the door too. 

“Just you, alright baby? Your daddy can’t come in.” Nera replied after a pause. Lance swallowed. 

She probably hated him now. He fucked up, he fucked up. He was done for. This was worse than his father not believing in him when he was younger. When he realized that he was losing time with Annabeth back then because he was too busy arguing with Maggie. 

Nera hastily clothed herself, knowing her actual clothes were still in Lance’s room.

Nera tensely unlocked the door, allowing the girl inside. The last thing she saw was Lance’s heartbroken face before the door slammed in his face. 

  
  


When Lance headed to work that day, he was royally pissed off. He showed up late, to the surprise of Hope, who had cornered him in his office later that day. 

“Hey, Fucker.” Lance looked up, a snarl on his face. 

“What the fuck do you want, Gregory?” Lance spat back. The female Alpha walked into his office, closing his door. 

“Well, first off, a few things. One, you were late to work. You’re never late for work. Two, I overheard that Annabeth stayed home today, And three, you look like shit. Did something happen between you and Nera?” Hope asked. Lance snarled, getting up and slamming his hands on his desk. That made Hope jump. 

“You keep her name out of your fucking mouth, _Hope_.” Lance spat angrily, his eyes darkening. Hope raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what happened?” Hope asked, casually sitting down in the chair. When Lance looked at her, Hope only gave him a look that said, spill it, asshole.

“She was having a wet dream. About me. Said that there were candles everywhere, that I was fucking her on the floor. Worshipping her. Loving her. Claiming her.” Lance inhaled, remembering how slurred Nera’s words were, his already hardened erection only getting harder, (if that was even fucking possible.) 

“She kept pawing at me, trying to fisting my dick.” Lance shrugged, but his tone was hoarse. Hope gave him a look. She didn’t need to hear that. 

“She told me she needed me. I told her Annabeth was still sleeping. Then she said we’d just have to keep our voices down. My dick was in between her thighs. You should’ve seen her, Hope. She looked…” Lance swallowed.

“She looked so good like that. I got caught up in the moment. It felt so good… I didn't want it to end. I ended up eating her out again.” Lance continued, before Hope butt in.

“What do you mean, again?” Hope questioned. Lance swallowed. 

“You remember that one time I came to work while in a rut?” Lance replied. 

“You were an asshole, that day, Tucker. Nera hauled your ass home. Yeah, go on.” Hope replied. She had been so pissed off that day. Lance had smelled horrible, his scent becoming harsh and sour due him trying to keep his rut contained. Before Hope had snatched his phone away and called the Omega herself, Lance had been sweating and growling, hiding in his office. It made her want to punch him in the face.

“She hauled my ass home. Then she chewed me out. I snapped back at her for trying to make me stay home. Then I taunted her on how she could’ve convinced me to stay home. She…” Lance looked down to the floor. 

“She what, Lance?” Hope asked quietly, noticing her fellow Alpha had gotten silent. 

“She told me she would’ve let me taste her. Taste her slick. I shouldn’t have… I should’ve never… should’ve never eaten her out, I should’ve just went to my room, got my toy... But my Alpha… wanted her so badly. My Alpha and I wanted her so badly…” Lance began to shake. He couldn’t breathe. Hope, knowing that Lance was about to have a panic attack, got up and quickly embraced him. For once, he didn’t snap at her like he did in the past.

She had never seen him so vulnerable before. So raw, so needy. 

“I licked her gland to show her I was her Alpha. Then I ate her out, right against the wall… it was wonderful.” Lance sighed as he leaned back, although he was still shaking a little bit. 

“I felt so selfish, you know? That I was making her feel like that. That I would be the only person to make her feel like. Thighs shaking, pleading…” Lance inhaled Hope’s scent, the smell of cherries feeling his nose. His Alpha shook with the realization of another Alpha comforting him.

“So when we finished making her feel better… I panicked. I told her that I took advantage of her, that she wasn’t thinking properly. She got angry at me. Said that it wasn’t the first time she had a sex dream about me. Then I fucked up.” Lance sighed. 

“What’d you say, Tucker?” Hope quietly asked. 

“I told her what she said to me a couple of weeks ago. The first time she slept in my nest… she said how I was such a good friend to her. I threw it back in her face.” Lance looked ashamed. 

“Fucking hell, Tucker.” Hope groaned but motioned for him to finish. 

“She started crying and shaking her head. I got mad at her. She… she told me that she was in love with me.” Lance breathed out.

“She ran out of my room and locked herself in her room. I ran after her and got angry and used my Alpha voice.” Lance was smacked in the head by Hope.

“You fucking idiot!” Hope screeched. 

“You don’t think I know that?” Lance shouted back. Hope glared at him, and his Alpha snarled. Lance glared right back.

“Aren’t you happy? She’s in love with you.” Hope finally said. Lance looked down, his anger beginning to simmer, and then looked back up at Hope, sighing. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined her saying those words but… the fact that she actually said them… it scares me, Hope. It scares me. I’m scared, I don’t know what to do…” Lance whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

_He had imagined her saying those words with a smile on her face, before lifting up her gland to be Bonded with._

_Not crying her eyes out and shaking her head in disbelief that she had been half asleep, and had practically friend-zoned him._

_God, he was so screwed._

The dark-haired Alpha allowed himself to be comforted by the tiny blonde-haired Alpha again, Hope gently running her fingers through his hair. 

“You remember that one time we got drunk and had sex?” Lance asked out of the blue. Hope looked at him with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, I remember, Tucker. You had me out a window.” Hope replied dryly. Lance smirked. 

“I was good, wasn’t I?” Lance hummed. It had taken them a battle of wills, but Lance had won out and topped Hope. She couldn’t face him for weeks. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Hope replied with a scowl. She wasn’t about to tell him that was one of the best orgasms anyone had given her. 

“Listen- Lance. You gotta tell her how you feel. She’s already told you. Don’t be scared, it’s been five years. Unless you want to see another Alpha’s mark on her.” Hope spoke lowly. At the mention of another Alpha’s mark on his Omega’s neck, his Alpha snarled in anger. 

_No way in hell that would happen. Not on his watch._

“Yeah, I will, Hope. Don’t worry.” Lance murmured.

“Good, Fucker.” 

Then, he remembered. 

_He had forgotten to take his suppressants._

  
  


Nera had stayed home with Annabeth all day, calling in sick. But, she was going to drop off Annabeth at Lily’s apartment, just in case Lance didn’t come home. Her phone had been on all day, yet there were no texts or calls from Lance. It made her depressed.

_God, she had fucked up. If only she didn’t have that dream…_ thoughts of Lance’s dick in between her thighs made her shiver again. It had been so good. Her Omega was still reeling over what had happened that morning, but any thought of how Lance had been in between her legs made her Omega whimper.

_Their Alpha had treated them so well. Their Alpha was a good Alpha._

She wouldn’t lie, she enjoyed it. How his mouth felt on her cunt again, after all those years. How good his hands were, rubbing and spreading her slick all around her pussy. The thought made her cunt throb. 

_She was fucking ruined._

As she drove to the theater, she sent Lance a text. 

_Nera: I dropped off Annabeth at Lily’s apartment. Didn’t think I wanted her to stay home alone. Didn’t know what time you were getting home tonight. Dinner’s in the fridge,_

_Lance: Okay._

Nera parked her car, leaning back and sighing. Her crying session in the morning had been short, and she had cleared her throat of any mucus that might’ve coated her throat just then, wanting to be good for tonight’s tech rehearsal. She knew she’d be tired. Getting out of the car, she headed inside the theater. 

Then, she remembered something.

_She had forgotten to take her suppressants too._


	5. Curtain Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't expecting this chapter to be as filthy as it is with all the flashbacks... let's just say these two are really fucking horny for each other and have far too much self control. Character development, right? 
> 
> Alright, but in all seriousness, take a deep breath, because this is the part where our babies stop being stupid and talk about their feelings! After they finally fuck, of course. This also spilled into a soap opera, because Gina and Nera can't keep their mouths shut, and Lance has been hurt far too much after five years and finally breaks, hahaha. Filth and angst in one chapter, what can I say? I live for it. 
> 
> Bit of rough oral sex in this chapter, and as always, dom! Lance but top! Nera for this chapter. She deserves it, don't you think? 
> 
> Extra long chapter... because I feel bad.

Nera and Lance didn’t speak for the following week. It was quite troubling for Annabeth because she hated seeing her daddy and Nera angry at each other. 

“... Nera?” Annabeth asked one day when the two of them were in the living room, the ten-year-old drawing something. Nera looked up from the notes she had gotten. 

“Yeah, Annie?” Nera replied as she put her notes down. Annabeth frowned. It made Nera frown too. 

“What are you gonna wear to the opening night?” Annabeth asked. Nera pursed her lips, thinking. The situation with Lance had practically rendered her tired and emotionally crippled for the past week.

She hadn’t put much thought into what she was going to wear. 

“What should I wear, pup?” Nera asked Annabeth. The ten-year-old pretended to look up and down, and then she grinned. 

“A dress!” Annabeth exclaimed. Nera let out a soft laugh. 

“A dress? You know we’ll have to go shopping,” Nera responded as she looked at Annabeth. 

“Yeah! I wanna go shopping! I can help! Then can we go for ice cream?” Annabeth asked, pulling out her puppy eyes. Nera burst out laughing and nodded quickly.

“Sure, pup. We can go for ice cream too.” Annabeth cheered.

The two of them entered the mall. It was Nera’s day off from rehearsals and work, and they both headed into a store, beginning to look through the racks of dresses. 

  
“What about this, Nera?” Annabeth asked, a dark blue dress hanging off of her arm. When Annabeth unveiled it, it was a long dress, stopping just below the knees, and had a deep v neck, surrounded by diamonds. 

“I’ll try it on.” Nera smiled, allowing the girl to put it on her arm. They continued to shop around, and eventually, Nera had gotten a red dress, an orange dress, and a sparkly purple dress. Nera was about to go into the changing room when she heard Annabeth’s voice, accompanied by soft footsteps. 

“Nera! I found another one!” Annabeth said excitedly. She had a gold dress tucked in her arm, and she was practically beaming as she handed it over to Nera. The woman let out a soft gasp of surprise as she looked at it. 

_It was fucking gorgeous._ Her Omega hummed in agreement as she looked at it. 

The dress looked like it was made for dancing. It was a gold sequin dress that fell above her knees and had a deep v neck. 

“It’s very pretty Annabeth. I’ll add this to the pile.” Nera replied, still reeling in awe. Annabeth giggled in response. 

“Wait, I want to take a picture!” Annabeth spoke, pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a picture. 

**_Lera Groupchat_ **

_Annabeth Tucker is typing…_

_Annabeth Tucker: Hey guys, look at this dress I found for Nera! Don’t tell my dad!_

**_Annabeth Tucker has sent a photo_ **

_Maria Anderson: OMG!!!_

_Carla Rhodes: Dang! Coach is gonna love that!_

_Anne Faris: I’d kill for that dress, holy-_

_Annabeth Tucker: Nera’s trying on the other dresses too._

**_Annabeth Tucker has sent three photos_ **

_Carla Rhodes: OMG, those are so pretty too what the heck-_

_Maria Anderson: My bet’s on the gold dress_

_Anne Faris: Lol same_

_Carla Rhodes: Yassss_

_Annabeth Tucker: Same_

“Annabeth! Can you look at this?” Nera asked from the other side of the door. Annabeth slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“Sure!” Annabeth replied. The door opened, revealing Nera in the gold dress. 

“I uh, looked at all the other ones, but this one really called out to me,” Nera spoke sheepishly. Annabeth giggled. 

“I knew you’d like it!” Annabeth exclaimed. 

“So… what do you think pup, should I buy it?” Nera asked nervously. Annabeth beamed, nodding. Nera swallowed as she looked down at the gold dress.

_Gold. Lance. Alpha._ Her inner thighs felt damp.

“I’ll change and come right back out. Then we can go for ice cream, okay?” Nera replied as Annabeth nodded happily. 

_Annabeth Tucker: She bought the dress. Don’t tell dad. Want it to be a surprise._

  
  


“Coach! I found it!” Maria yelled, running into Lance’s office. Sessions were over for the day. The dark-haired Alpha was dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans with her running shoes. Lance looked up from his work. 

“Found what?” Lance asked. Maria lifted up her phone, extending her hand to show him her phone screen. It was a message screenshot from Nera, showing how much money it was for tickets. 

His heart lurched. The past week had been a rollercoaster, although, on his end, it felt like torture. Nera had gone back to sleeping in her own room again, but she still cooked for him. Dinner would be awkward affairs, and as soon as Annabeth was put to sleep, Nera would brush past him and head into her room. His nest still smelled like her, which didn’t help with his erection at all. It was like the past few months never happened, and they were back to square one. Everything hurt. He even jerked off to the thought of her in the shower again, and he wondered if she had heard him. Probably not. 

“Tickets for adults are ten, and tickets for teenagers and kids are five. Are you going to take Annabeth too?” Maria asked. Lance bit his lip, thinking about it. The themes for Heathers, according to the three, weren’t well suited for kids Annabeth’s age. 

“Probably not. But I’ll try and get her a Playbill.” Lance replied. Maria nodded in understanding. 

“I already asked my parents if I could go. Carla and Anne did too- their parents said yes. They’ll drop us off so you can take us in your car.” Lance nodded in understanding. 

“The show starts at seven, so you could pick us up around six-thirty,” Maria suggested. Lance nodded. 

“Six-thirty it is,” Lance confirmed. Maria beamed. 

“Alright, thanks, coach! See you tomorrow!” Then she took off. 

“So, you heard you needed a babysitter, Tucker.” Lance looked at Hope. 

Ever since the crying incident a week ago, he and the blonde-haired Alpha had slowly become civil. Not friends, but they didn’t try and rip each other’s heads off as easily. 

“Yeah- it’s for Nera’s show next week. It’s not really suited for… kids Annabeth’s age. I’ll probably bring a Playbill back for her.” Lance replied awkwardly as he got up, beginning to get his stuff together, walking towards the door. 

“I could babysit her that night. You could drop her off before you pick up the girls.” Hope suggested. Lance thought about it for a second and then nodded. 

“By the way, did Maggie ever tell you why you needed to take care of Annabeth?” Hope asked. Lance pursed his lips. 

“Maggie’s getting married, and she’s moving to Canada,” Lance replied. Hope’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“But how’s Annabeth going to travel around?” Hope asked, confused. 

“We’re switching the visits. Instead of staying with her all school year, she’ll be staying with me during the school year and Thanksgiving. She’ll go to Maggie’s during New Years’ and the summer and winter holidays.” Lance replied. Hope nodded slowly, still reeling in the new information.

“Does Annabeth and Nera know?” Hope asked softly. Lance sighed. 

“Annabeth knows. Nera and I… haven’t talked since last week. So, she doesn’t know.” Lance replied to Hope, a little embarrassed. 

“You need to tell her, Lance. Did Maggie invite you to the wedding?” Hope asked as she sat down in the chair. 

“Yeah. She sent Annabeth and me invitations. I think she sent Nera one too. We’ll be going together, well… if Nera and I make up by that time.” Lance replied awkwardly, and Hope smacked him on the side of the head.

“Ow! Fucking hell, Gregory!” Lance exclaimed. The female Alpha glared at him. 

“You better fucking do it soon, Fucker.” Hope snapped back. Lance scowled, his Alpha growling. 

“I will.”

  
  


“Nera! There’s so many to choose from!” Annabeth squealed as the two of them entered the ice parlor, gazing down at the different types of ice cream. 

“Which ones are you thinking about, pup?” Nera asked. Annabeth blushed. 

“Take your time.” Nera laughed. She eyed the cashier, who was smiling in amusement. Annabeth hummed as she looked down at all the different ice cream flavors, before tapping Nera on her wrist. 

“I’m ready!” Annabeth spoke excitedly. Nera grinned. 

“What would you like, then?” The cashier asked. 

“I’ll take a cone, with a vanilla and chocolate scoop! And some sprinkles!” Annabeth ordered excitedly. 

“What kinda sprinkles, pup?” The cashier asked. 

“Rainbow!” Annabeth replied happily. 

“What about you, ma’am?” The cashier asked Nera. 

“I’ll take two scoops of rocky road in a cup. With chocolate chips.” Nera replied. The cashier nodded. 

“You can go and sit, Annie. I’ll come with the ice cream, okay?” Annabeth beamed and nodded, sitting down and taking out her phone, beginning to type back to the group chat.

“Your pup is very adorable. How old is she?” The cashier asked Nera as the woman brought out her debit card to pay for the ice cream. Nera froze halfway. 

“O-Oh. She’s not my pup- she’s my roommate’s.” Nera replied awkwardly. The cashier nodded. 

“Oh, sorry about that. You both just seemed so close.” The cashier apologized as they handed Nera the ice cream.

“Your total will be ten-twenty-five.” Nera swiped her debit card and punched her PIN in and walked to the table with the ice creams in hand. She handed Annabeth’s cone to her, and dug in her cup with the plastic spoon, beginning to eat her ice cream. 

As the two ate in silence, Nera couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Annabeth, who was on her phone, probably texting her friends. For a moment, the cashier’s words came back to her, and briefly, she thought of what Annabeth would’ve looked like if she were hers, and not Maggie’s. 

Her Omega whimpered at the thought. 

  
  


Finally, the day had come. Lance had dropped off Annabeth at Hope’s home, promising the girl that he would bring her an extra Playbill, and to tell Nera to quote, “break a leg,” which sounded horrifying in his head, but he promised her he’d tell Nera. While he waited for the girls to show up at the gym, he pulled out his phone to text Nera. 

_Lance: Waiting to pick up the girls. Annabeth said break a leg, but I don’t know what the fuck that means._

_Nera: It means good luck!_

_Lance: Oh._

He was officially a motherfucking dumbass. But Lance couldn’t help but smile down at his phone like a stupid idiot as if he was a teenaged Alpha. 

The things this woman did to him. Nera would be the death of him. Somewhere in his mind, he didn’t mind that. If he were to die, he’d prefer to die in between her legs. Best way to die, his opinion. 

_He needed to tell her, good god- did he need to fucking tell her._

_Lance: Hey, once you get home, I gotta tell you something, alright?_

_Nera: Are you okay?_

_  
_ _  
_ _Oh, his little Omega._ Nera was eager to please him, it had been that way since she moved in with him all those five years ago. At first, she had been jittery with him, avoiding him. He understood. He had given her space to get comfortable in her new nest. It didn’t matter that Lance was slowly going insane by the smell of roses that suddenly filled his home, or the fact that there was a Hmong Omega dancing around his house while singing Broadway tunes as she cooked her food. It didn’t matter that his pup would crawl over to her after he had finished playing with her so that they could sing Broadway tunes and Nera would pick up his pup and twirl her around and sing with her, like how he had seen them in the gym together that fateful day.

Then a few weeks later, he had found her crying in the living room. The TV had been on, so Lance had suspected it was some show she had been watching and that she had gotten emotional. 

But he was wrong. Nera had been crying over the fact that her father had left her an angry voicemail, scoffing at the fact that the Omega had found a place to stay and was getting her life back together. He had expected her to fail. Had expected her to crawl back to him, tail beneath her legs. 

Lance had been, for the most part, angry. His Alpha had been enraged. Enraged at this man- whatever his fucking designation was- that he thought of his own pup that way. That he was so confident that his littlest pup would fail and crawl back to him.

_He had a strong Omega. His Omega would not crawl back to her father._ Nera had been in Ohio for two months now and already had a permanent living situation. She already had an office job that paid well, so the two of them would split their bills, despite Lance’s salary being able to cover them all. Nera had insisted, her eyes wide with protest, and her lips placed in a pout. Lance thought that was adorable. Besides, he didn’t want her to leave. He’d gladly do anything to make her stay. She had walked into his life, smelling so nice, treating his little pup so kindly, he had almost mistaken her as Annabeth’s mother. Never had he fallen this quickly. Sure, there were other Omegas and Betas he had slept with in the past, but those were just flings. Those didn’t matter anymore. 

Not when his Omega was here. Not when she looked at him with those big, dark chocolate eyes that seemed to glow whenever she saw him. He would’ve done anything. He would’ve fucking knelt at her feet as if he was an Omega himself to beg her to stay. 

Luckily for him, Nera had no desire in leaving Ohio. She had told him, through tears, if he remembered when they had bumped into each other a week later after they had seen each other at the gym if he remembered how she had told him that he had brought her out of her depression at age sixteen. Lance had nodded.

_“You’re my home now. Ohio, this-” Nera gestured all around her._

_“I mean, I love my dad and everything. He’ll still be family, but this- this is more important. I’m not leaving you. Not when you’ve taken up so much space with your annoying ass attitude.” Nera quipped. Lance smirked, but his Alpha was snarling in approval._

_That was the closest he got to a love confession, and his Alpha ran with it. It was good enough for him._

_“You’re kind of a dick, Lance.” Nera pointed out as Lance laughed. She decided she liked his laugh. It sounded lovely to her._

_“I know, Mega’. Now that we got that covered, you wanna continue playing that episode of yours? I think he was about to confess.”_

“Coach! We’re here!” Anne’s voice brought him back. Anne, Maria, and Carla were at the door, waiting for Lance. They were all dressed formally, as per the norm for theatergoers. Nera had drilled this in his brain during his first show with her current company. So, Lance was dressed in a black button-down shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. Yeah, he could’ve worn a suit, but that would’ve been too formal, even for him. He liked keeping it a bit casual, which was highly ironic since his wardrobe consisted of looking like a fucking walking American flag. 

“Oh, coach, you look nice.” Maria teased him. She was wearing a black sweater with a black skirt with black leggings underneath, and small little booties. Her hair had been loose, unlike the usual ponytail she wore for her practices. She also had a light layer of makeup on, only because the Alpha had wanted to indulge tonight. Nera was having her first opening night, and Maria wanted to go out on a bang. 

“Yeah, Nera’s gonna love this.” Anne giggled as she snapped a quick picture, laughing at the surprised look on Lance’s face. She was dressed in a dark dress, her red hair twisted into a nice little french braid with a few strands falling in her face. She wore minimal makeup, but her lips were painted red. Her heels clicked as she walked up to Lance, a laugh escaping her lips.

“Delete that fucking photo, Anne,” Lance grumbled. Anne giggled as she sent it to the group chat. 

“I had to send it to Annabeth since she’s not here!” Anne pouted. Lance sighed, but a small smile escaped his lips as he thought of his little pup. As much as Hope still fucking annoyed the shit out of him, he knew his pup would be safe in her hands. He certainly wouldn’t be thinking this way a few months ago.

He had to thank Lily for sending Nera so fucking early that morning to get her things. A vacation would do it. Lily had told Nera that she had always wanted to go to Greece for a month. He’d buy her a plane ticket and a hotel booking as soon as he bonded with Nera. 

Oh yeah, he had been thinking _that_ far ahead. He was beyond prepared at this point. He’d do anything. Yes, he was _that_ desperate. 

What a holy man he had come out to be. He thanked every lucky goddamn star, and even God, if he was out there, for the blessing that was Nera.

“Ooh, and Annie just got it!” Carla giggled. The dark-skinned Omega was dressed in a nice button-down black shirt with a sweater on top, with black pants, and small little black heels. Her makeup had been a bit heavier than Maria and Anne, sporting what looked to be eyeliner. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late. You know the theatre rules: if you’re fifteen minutes early, you’re on time.” Lance said as the three girls giggled and laughed. Nera had taught him that too. The four of them headed to Lance’s car, immediately getting in. Lance started the engine as Carla began to play the soundtrack. 

_“September first, nineteen-eighty-nine, dear diary…”_

  
  


Nera was nervous. Call it whatever you wanted, nerves, stress, whatever- she was feeling it. She was backstage, in her costume, the vintage dress that covered up the buttoned-up shirt and skirt and scarf doing nothing to calm her nerves. Her blue blazer hung on her chair. 

She had mentally counted to ten. Did her vocal warmups. Did her stretches, in which she might’ve stolen a few moves from Lance, (he’d never know), but she still wasn’t calm.

“Stop pacing. You look like you’re about to kneel over.” Laura, their Heather McNamara, scolded her lightly. Laura had blonde hair and blue eyes and was an Alpha. As far as she knew, Laura was bonded, the teeth marks on her gland to prove it. 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all,” Nera replied defensively. 

“I heard from a little birdie that your Alpha showed up. He looks hot, by the way. Button-down shirt, nice pants, nice shoes. Man, to be a Beta or an Omega…” Laura sighed. Nera’s cunt grew damp at the thought, but hearing Laura speak so freely about her Alpha made her Omega growl. 

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Nera snarled. Laura couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend’s sudden hostility. Yup, Nera was whipped for the ex-Gold medalist. Just as she had been at age sixteen. It made her chuckle. 

“Relax, I’m bonded, remember? Got me an Omega and a Beta that balances me out just right… you bonded with him already?” Laura asked. Nera faltered.

“No.” Her voice was quiet. Laura couldn’t help but bring her friend into a hug. 

“Oh, sweetie. Why not?” Laura asked gently. Nera shook her head. 

“I mean, we’ve screwed around a few times, he’s eaten me out a few times, they’re the best fucking thing in the world, god, the things that man does with his tongue I swear…” Nera grew hot thinking about it, and Laura could smell her slight arousal, making her laugh. 

“I don’t know. I know… I know I want to mate with him. I want to have his mark on my neck and mine on his but… I don’t know if he wants that.” Nera confessed. That made Laura snort. 

“Want that? Girl, he looks at you like you’re his entire world. Everybody practically knows y’all are in love and shit. We’re just waiting for you to mate and shit. You still on your suppressants?” Laura asked. Nera quickly shook her head.

“I’ve… been off of it since a few weeks ago. I’m done taking suppressants.” Nera replied firmly. Laura had to admire Nera’s determination. 

“Guys! We’re on in five!” They heard Anthony yell. 

“Thank you five minutes!” The company chorused as one, before beginning to laugh.

“Come on- after this, you can go get your Alpha.” Laura smacked her backside playfully as Nera rolled her eyes, the two of them getting out of the dressing room, the company whooping and cheering. 

Now she was ready.

  
  


“Please turn off all electronic devices, Photography and filming are not allowed. Now please, sit back and enjoy the show, or else you’ll have a week of detention!” 

The crowd laughed as the room suddenly quieted. Then Lance heard his Omega speak.

“September first, nineteen-eighty-nine- dear diary,” Nera’s voice rang out. Then the music started, the light shining on his precious Omega. She was wearing a vintage blue dress with a purple scarf around her neck, her dark hair messy and wild, as if she was mimicking the eighties. The girls did tell him the show was set in the eighties. 

“I believe I’m a good person, I think there’s good in everyone, but- here we are! First day of senior year!” Nera spoke, excitedly, but her eyes didn’t catch her expression. 

“And uh- I look around at these kids I’ve known all my life, and I ask myself- what happened?” Nera looked around as the lights shined on her fellow actors. 

“Freak!”

“Slut!”

“Burnout!” 

“Bug eyes!”

“Loser!”

“Lard ass!”

  
  
… Oh yeah, this was _not_ suited for Annabeth. Lance looked at his students, who were sitting up, all smiling and grinning ear to ear as they looked at Nera. 

“We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.” Nera spoke, beginning to move around her fellow “students” on stage, as the students began pointing at each other and insulting each other again. 

“Freak!”

  
  
“Slut!”

  
  
“Loser!”

  
  
“Short bus!”

“Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies- eating paste.” Nera smiled awkwardly, making the audience laugh as she moved around her fellow castmates. She continued to sing, moving around and walking on stage as her fellow actors walked around her as they began to insult each other again. 

“Bull dike!”

  
  
“Stuck-up!”

  
  
“Hunchback!”

  
  
The ensemble continued to walk on stage, and Nera opened her mouth to sing again. 

“Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome-” Nera stopped, bumping into one of the students. 

“Ow!” Nera looked at them, embarrassment and shock filling her face. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Nera apologized, stumbling back. When the student shouted something at her, she threw her hands up in defense as they walked away. 

“Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school, this is the thunder dome. Hold your breath and count the days- we’re graduating soon-” Nera sang. 

“White trash!” The students echoed. Nera and the company slid into a solid line as a member of the company passed down what looked like lunch trays to Lance.

“College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June!” Nera sang, before the students froze, and the spotlight shined on her. From where he was sitting, he could see the heavy makeup she had to wear.

_“I have to really pack on my makeup, Lance. People in the back aren’t going to see my face if I don’t. Gotta be bold.” Nera retorted at him as she lined her lips with the red looking pencil she held in her hand. Lance swallowed, feeling himself getting hard from where he was sitting, watching her get ready. She had stayed a little late at work, and she decided to do her makeup that day so when she got to the theater, she wouldn’t have to fuss over anything and just put her costume on. He watched as she picked up her lipstick, popping the cap off and twisting the lipstick upwards, revealing a dark red. Lance watched with dark eyes as she ran it over her lips, pressing her lips together._

_He nearly came in his pants. He watched as Nera looked at him from the vanity mirror in her room, before the dark-haired Alpha stood up, a hand slithering up to her jaw, lifting her head upwards. A soft gasp escaped Nera’s lips as she whimpered, making Lance chuckle darkly._

_“You’re stressed, Nera. You need some help with that?” He purred, his hand sliding down from her jaw to in between her legs, fingers dipping through her panties to her core, beginning to spread her slick around._

_“Lance,” Nera groaned. Subconsciously, her legs had spread apart more, allowing the Alpha more access to his Omega’s legs. Lance loved her legs. Like gymnastics, musical theatre was a physical sport. He considered it a physical sport, the amount of stamina you needed to have, singing, dancing, and acting around on stage? He quickly gained respect for musical theatre actors after seeing Nera’s first show with her company. Especially after a long week and a half of shows, Nera would just crash in her nest. He’d let her, he saw how tired she would become after putting in months of hard work._

_“Shhh. Let your Alpha take care of you, Mega.” Lance replied, his voice lowering an octave and becoming huskier as he circled two fingers on her clit, making her whimper in response. Her Omega was screaming and practically crying in delight. After a long stressful day at work, Nera wanted nothing but to do her tech rehearsal one last time, and come home to soak in her tub or something._

_But this? This was ten times better than soaking in her tub._

_“Take them off,” Lance growled. Nera managed to choke out something under her breath before her hand slid down, her panties falling to the floor. She kicked them off to the right, enough so she wouldn’t have to risk crawling under and accidentally bumping her head. Rumbling with satisfaction, Lance plunged a finger into her dripping cunt, Nera letting out a cry as her head fell back onto the chair, gritting her teeth. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, getting used to the feeling. It wasn’t the first time they would be in a situation like this. It was a deal that they had made purely on accident a year after she had moved in. Lance had been irritated and antsy due to it being the day before they had to fly out to the Olympics. He had been in a foul mood all day, jumpy and easily irritated. Nera had been passing by his room when she had seen him fully masturbating on display. Nera had frozen at his doorway, eyes wide and her lips parted. Lance’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see her. It wasn’t until he was close to his climax that he had opened his eyes and saw her there. He jumped, his eyes frantic._

_“How much did you see?” he demanded. That knocked her out of her trance as she looked at him, still in shock. Nera stammered, beginning to step back. That caused Lance to get up from his bed, practically marching over to her and yanking her by her jaw upwards, forcing his Omega to look at him._

_“How. Much. Did. You See?” He growled, beginning to use his Alpha voice. Her Omega purred and practically spasmed at the sight._

_“All of it.” A growl escaped his lips. Nera began to internally panic. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday night. She did not want to barge into her roommate masturbating in front of her. And she didn’t plan on getting wet by it either. Her panties were practically soaked by now. She could feel it. She knew Lance could smell her arousal because he sniffed deeply, and a rumble escaped from his chest._

_“I-I could help you.” She stammered out. Lance and his Alpha cocked their head to the side._

_“How?” Lance demanded, his voice low. Nera dropped to her knees, her mouth opening, and Lance watched as she took him in her mouth. His eyes went wide, and he swore._

_“Fuck,” he hissed, grabbing onto Nera’s hair as she swirled her tongue around his tip, collecting the precum that had been collecting there._

_He had been thinking of her. Fuck, every time he thought about masturbating, he thought of her, Thought of her just like that- knelt down, his cock buried down in her throat. It was much better than what he could’ve ever come up with. Real life was always better, a hundred percent. It had just made him harder, and he was jolted back to reality when he heard Nera choke on his dick, making him smirk, if only slightly._

_“No Omega. You can take it. My sweet little Omega. You can take your Alpha’s cock, can’t you?” Lance purred in her ear. Nera only nodded frantically, making Lance smirk fully. For a moment, she was reminded of Lance Tucker. Not the Lance Tucker she knew. No, this was Gold Medallist Lance Tucker. Coach USA Lance Tucker. The self-proclaimed “god of gymnastics” Lance Tucker._

_Fucking hell, did she love this man. Her mouth bobbed up and down on his cock as she sucked in her cheeks, sucking in more and more of him, her hands fondling his balls, making him hiss. He wasn’t expecting his Omega roommate to be this experienced. Holy fucking shit- this was going to blow him over for the entire time he was at the Olympics. He’d be a team player if he came down her throat. And by her skills, he was bound to come. Nera took more of Lance’s dick down her throat, still slightly not used to his size. Sure, she wasn’t a virgin. Sure, she had a threesome here and there during college, but she never really thought about sucking off Lance Tucker in her lifetime. Man, her sixteen-year-old self would’ve come in her fucking skirt if she could see her older self now. She’d be jealous as hell. Nera gagged slightly as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat. But Lance gripped her hair tighter, almost to the point where she couldn’t feel oxygen come in, but she didn’t care. It added to the pleasure._

_“No, Mega. You’re going to take it. You’re going to take all of my cock, understand?” Lance snarled through gritted teeth. Nera could only nod weakly in response. Slowly, Lance eased his cock out of her mouth, a dark smile appearing on his face as he saw the small line of drool escaping his Omega’s lips. What a pretty sight it made._

_“Look at you, Omega. Drooling for my cock. You wanted this, didn’t you? Go on, tell your Alpha.” Lance taunted her, a grip still in her hair. He tilted her head down, revealing her gland. He bent down to lick it, making Nera cry out._

_“Yes,” Nera moaned. Lance swiped one last lick on her gland before lifting his head up, and Nera whined at the look on his face. Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. His fiery little Omega, reduced to whines and pleas because of his cock._

_Because of him. His unmarked gland burnt. But Lance ignored that._

_“Open your mouth. Wide.” Lance ordered. Nera complied, opening her mouth wide. Lance hummed in response before slamming his cock down back down her throat. Nera choked and made a surprised noise at the back of her throat, but it was muffled by his cock. Lance was thick. She couldn’t explain it. Her knees were probably burning and hurt by all the kneeling she was doing for her Alpha. But her Omega, her Omega couldn’t be more delighted. This was where her pup ought to be, kneeling for their Alpha, being a good Omega, and taking their Alpha’s cock down their throat._

_“Such a good little cock slut for me, Mega. Not your first time?” Lance asked. At Nera’s shaking of her head, Lance couldn’t help but feel the green monster creeping inside of him. And no, it wasn’t the Hulk._

_“Bet they weren’t as thick and big as me, were they?” Lance taunted. Nera shook her head. Lance smirked. God, the old Lance was coming back. But it would pass. She knew Lance was just antsy. He’d make it up to her, probably go to her favorite coffee shop and buy her coffee the way she liked it, apologizing for being an absolute pain in the ass._

_“Good.” Then he slid his cock out of her mouth, and slammed right back in, making Nera shriek as Lance began to fuck her mouth. His hand slid down from her hair to her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place as he slid in and out of her mouth, moaning at how wet her mouth was. How her tongue seemed to swirl around his dick, taking him so well. His Alpha was practically purring. Their Omega was taking them so well. The sight of his dick slipping in and out of her mouth was enough to make his Alpha purr in content. This Omega would be the only Omega to feel their knot and carry their desired numbers of pups._

_See, Lance’s knot never popped with Maggie. Maggie had gone into heat, but nothing had happened. No knot. Nothing. Still, Maggie had gotten pregnant with Annabeth, due to them being unprotected. It had surprised Lance the first time. Since Maggie had gone into heat, he would’ve been sure that his knot would’ve popped. But nothing happened._

_Until he saw Nera. He nearly went into a rut after she left, It was only after they had bumped into the coffee shop a few weeks later did he go into a rut- his Alpha roaring and yelling for their Omega. That was when he knew. That Nera would be his Omega. That he was surely going to give Lily a tongue lashing once he saw the Beta again._

_And that was exactly what he did. In private, of course. He wasn’t the same Lance Tucker from five years ago. His sights had changed. Priorities had changed._

_“Your friend, Nera, right?” Lance spoke casually. Lily looked up from her phone._

_“What about her, coach?” Lily asked, beginning to chew on her lip. His Alpha snarled at that._

_“Well Lily,” Lance began, speaking slowly, “when you brought her to the gym while I argued with Maggie, I smelled her. She smells fucking wonderful by the way. You ever noticed she smells like roses? I nearly went into a rut. But then, you pulled her away. Why?” His voice had an edge to it. Lily swallowed._

_“Because of when she was sixteen. You don’t understand Coach- she wasn’t- she wasn’t well. Mentally. Her parents- my uncle and aunt- they- they’re strict. Her dad, my uncle, didn't approve of her theatre life. He called it useless. That she should’ve been focusing on getting a career in medical or something like that. She began to become unstable. She recently got out of a bad relationship too, and she’s very close with her dad. At least, she used to be. When her dad insulted her, she withdrew. She buried herself into her studies to the point where she wouldn’t eat or drink for days. One day, she collapsed. I brought her to the nurse’s office, and I happened to be watching one of your videos. From when you were in the Olympics. Nera and I ended up watching them until the nurse was able to see her. Nera was different, she… she was smiling. I hadn’t seen her smile in months. She complimented you, saying how happy you looked in your sport, and how she wished she could be happy doing theatre again. Then after the nurse checked her out and made her swear to eat and drink properly, I started to see a change. She watched more of you, but she became healthier. Happier. She became active in theatre again. I knew it was because of you. But then…” Lily trailed off._

_“But then what?” Lance asked._

_“Maggie. Annabeth. You weren’t fit for her, coach. She wouldn’t have survived with you back then. Before. When you would practically demand anyone, everyone, to worship the goddamn ground that you walked on. You weren’t really hot shit, coach.” Lily replied dryly. That made Lance snarl a little, making the hairs on Lily’s head stand up._

_“I would’ve taken care of her. I’ve taken care of every Omega and Beta I’ve been with. I would’ve taken extra care of Nera. I know I’m not the nicest person around Lily, but I would’ve never hurt Nera. She doesn’t put up with my shit. I could do with someone like her.” Lance hissed in response. Lily had the gall to look surprised if only just a little. Then, she smirked._

_“Good, coach. You might just be what she needs, then. You’ll take it from here, then?” Lily questioned as she got up, beginning to head to the door. Lance nodded heatly. Lily gave a mock salute and left._

_Lance looked at his precious Omega as he continued to fuck her throat, grunts and muffled moans echoing in his room._

_“I’m close, Omega.” He spoke. Her Omega practically purred. This Alpha, their Alpha, oh, he'd take care of them just fine. Lance cried out as he came down her throat, hot squirts of his cum coating her throat as Nera swallowed it all, before releasing his dick with a soft pop._

_“Remind a girl next time that you’re gonna fuck her throat, yeah?” Nera grumbled as she massaged her jaw a little. Lance only chuckled, helping her to her feet. She stumbled and groaned a little, and Lance helped her to be steady._

_“So, anytime you’re stressed out, or I’m stressed out, guess we could, you know, fuck, I guess?” Nera blurted out. Lance was taken aback for a second._

_“Sure. You’ve just made me a team player for the rest of the Olympics.” Lance smirked in return. Nera rolled her eyes fondly as she looked at him. Then, he leaned over, whispering in her ear._

_“And if I ever get stressed out at any of the girls or the judges, I’ll just have to remember how good your mouth looked with my cock in it, yeah Omega?” His breath was hot against her neck as she shivered, Lance licking her gland._

_“Yes, Alpha.”_

Lance watched the rest of the show, gritting his teeth as he watched Nera, as Veronica Sawyer, dry humping the actor that was playing JD. He turned to his students, watching their eyes as they watched in awe. Then when Nera and Colin hit the final note in Dead Girl Walking, they were sure the audience was roaring. Lance let her note travel right down to his dick, slowly becoming hard. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He wanted her on top of him, riding him. Sure, they had fooled around before, even having sex on one occasion. God, was that good. He had taken her on the living room floor, practically pounding her into the floor as she cried out for him. She had been so warm and tight. He had been gripping her shoulders as he fucked her, moans and grunts escaping his lips. He had heard every little gasp that no one else would be able to hear. Seeing his little Omega under him, completely naked and his hands gripping her breasts perfectly like she was made for him. He had fucked her into the floor and left her screaming his name as she came around his cock, her walls gripping him perfectly. It only spurred him to fuck her deeper. He had come in her with a roar, filling her up completely. If she hadn’t been on birth control, nor had a heat and he had a rut, they would’ve been screwed. He didn’t knot her. Her Omega whined at that but was very happy to be filled by their Alpha. Later on, he told her that he had a bad day at work, and needed to blow off some steam. 

Once intermission hit, people began to head for the doors to go outside. Maria, Carla, and Anne were practically bursting with glee as they were texting frantically on their phones. 

_Probably texting Annabeth,_ Lance thought fondly to himself as he thought about his pup. He hoped she was doing okay. Hope would keep her until Monday. Heathers would perform until Wednesday. 

_Nera: Enjoying the show, Alpha?_

_Lance: Yeah, you’re amazing. The cast is pretty good too. Little bit jealous of JD though, he knows how precious his Veronica is?_

_  
_ _  
_ _Nera: Yeah. He complains a lot to his Kurt and Ram. They’re pretty sick of it._

Lance pulled out the Playbill, scanning for the latter’s names. 

Mark Anderson and Anthony Carrington. Lance couldn’t help but feel like Veronica during _Our Love Is God_ when Kurt and Ram had been shot dead. 

_“What the fuck have you done?” Nera had screamed out in horror._ Lance couldn’t help but slightly jump. Other than the Heathers, no one had cussed up until this point. Carla, Maria, and Anne watched with rapid attention as JD confessed his love for Veronica, wrapping his arms around her in a tight grip as Veronica faced the audience, horror in her face as she timidly confessed her love back. Then, the lights went out. The audience had gone wild. 

Even though it had only been the first act, Lance was nothing but proud of his Omega. He saw how happy she was on the stage. Being on stage made her happy, just like how gymnastics was for him. Of course, he loved coaching more. He wanted his students to chase and achieve the same success that he had gotten. Seeing them succeed made him proud, just like his little Omega. 

Eventually, they were called back to their seats, and the show resumed. Lance and his students watched with rapid interest and awe as Nera worked her magic as Veronica. They could understand her suffering, her anger. Her pain. Her love for JD that ultimately ruined them in the end. 

_“Say hi to God,”_ Nera spoke, and then the bomb exploded. The audience watched as Veronica took the red scrunchie from Heather Duke’s hair, placing it into her own dark locks as she announced the tyranny to be over. Lance watched as his precious Omega led the company into the last song, and finally, the lights went out. 

Roars of applause echoed through the theater as the company came out to do their bows. The loudest applause was for Colin and Nera. Lance swore he never applauded louder in his life. Seeing his precious Omega bow and smile for the audience warmed his heart like nothing he had ever felt before. 

He hadn’t felt this way. Not with Maggie. Not with the countless Betas and Omegas that he had slept with in the past. No one would compare to Nera. No one. 

  
  


“Nera!”

  
  
The Hmong Omega walked out with her castmates as she saw Lance’s students run up to her, Playbills in hand. 

Her heart stopped once she saw Lance. Laura was right, he did look good. Dressed in complete black from head to toe, his buttoned-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. 

_Oh my god, he can fucking knot me now-_

“Hey, Nera. I got these for you. Theatre rules say I should give gifts after the show. A little Omega told me,” Lance grinned, making him look even cuter than he already was. Good god, he could’ve told her to present and she’d do it. He handed her the little bouquet of roses he had gotten her. Nera’s cheeks flushed as she heard her castmates snicker and she could’ve sworn she heard someone whistle too. The Omega accepted the roses as Lance’s students giggled. 

“Oh, do you mind getting everyone’s signatures on this? It’s for Annabeth- she couldn’t be here.” Lance asked, pulling out the spare Playbill he had gotten for Annabeth. Nera beamed, making his heart flip. She signed Annabeth’s Playbill before she handed it to Alice, who signed it next and passed it on. 

“We’ll give it back to Nera soon,” Alice told Lance. He nodded, his cheeks a little pink. He allowed his students to get their Playbills signed, and Nera walked around, signing Playbills and taking pictures, a smile on her face.

“Hey, coach? Our parents are here to pick us up!” Carla told Lance a while later when they were waiting outside. Lance nodded and his students waved him goodbye. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_Nera: I’ll meet you at home._

_Lance: Okay._

  
  


Nera chewed on her lip as she got out of the car, walking inside the house. She had long changed out of her Veronica Sawyer costume and changed into the gold dress that she and Annabeth picked out at the mall. She closed the door behind her and turned. 

Her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. She had stopped moving. She was pretty sure her spirit had been sucked out of her body.

Because Lance Tucker was shirtless and only in his boxers, watching her like a predator watching its prey. His eyes were dark and blown.

“ _Come here, Mega,_ ” Lance growled, using his Alpha voice. 

_This woman was going to kill him. He was going to die tonight._ Dark eyes roamed over the gold dress. He had already been hard ever since Dead Girl Walking. Seeing his little Omega in the gold dress just made him harder. Slowly, Nera walked towards him. The sounds of her heels clicking on the floor the only sound that echoed in the house. _Maybe he could tell her to leave the heels on while he fucked her,_ Lance thought, amused.

Nera stood in front of him, her smoky makeup, paired with her wine-painted lips were parted in nervousness. 

“How… how did I do tonight, Alpha?” Nera asked nervously. Lance gently touched her face, thumb stroking over her lips. Her lips parted, a shaky breath escaping her lips. Lance resisted the urge to groan. 

“Wonderful, Mega. You made me so proud, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Lance replied huskily. He gently coaxed his thumb in her mouth, and her lips wrapped around his thumb, gently sucking on it. Lance let out a rumble from his chest.

Suddenly, Nera’s phone rang. Lance removed his thumb from her mouth as Nera frantically pulled out her phone. 

_Incoming Call: Gina Yang_

“ **Are you fucking kidding me?** ” Nera grumbled in Hmong. Lance only chuckled. Nera sent him a glare, still feeling horny as ever. 

“ **Yeah, G? I was kinda busy when you called,** ” Nera asked. There was some yelling from the other line. 

“ **Are you bringing Lance Tucker to the Thanksgiving party?** ” Gina demanded in Hmong. Nera pursed her lips. 

“ **Yes,** ” Nera replied firmly. 

“That’s your roommate that you’ve been complaining about for the past five years? Lance fucking Tucker?” Gina screeched into the phone. Nera flinched. Lance heard the screeching and looked at her. 

_Complaining about him?_

“So all those years where you were crying to me about how you were in love with your roommate, it was Lance Tucker? He already has a pup, Nera! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?” Gina screeched. Nera held her phone away from her a little, cringing. Lance’s teeth gnashed together when he heard her talking about his pup. But then, he couldn’t help but feel a little angry.

_She had been in love with him for five years?_ If he was doing the math correctly, she would’ve been in love with him just as long as he had been with her. 

_Where would’ve they been now? Mates? Maybe even a pup?_

“Give me your phone,” Lance mouthed to her. Nera shook her head. Lance frowned at her. 

“He’s a great roommate, Gina!” Nera protested. 

“He sleeps around!” Gina snapped back. 

That was when his patience snapped. All the patience he had, wanting to celebrate with Nera on her opening night, and wanting to take it slow with bonding with Nera- he snatched her phone from her hands, placing it close to his ear. 

“If you have something to say, say it to me right now.” Lance snarled into the phone.

“For your little snappy thing about me sleeping around- I don’t do that anymore. Actually, the only person who I’ve been fucking is your sister.” Lance saw Nera’s shocked expression on her face, the Hmong Omega spluttering and turning red at his declaration, but since Lance no longer gave no fucks, he went on.

“She’s the only Omega I’ve been really wanting to fuck, by the way. Because she’s _my_ Omega. _My_ mate. _Mine_. And I’m coming with her, and my pup to see your goddamn family because she’s the fucking love of my life. And if I ever fucking hear you trash-talking _our_ pup one time, I swear when I see you, I will rip you to shreds. Understood?” Lance spat, his entire body shaking with anger. His eyes were burning with anger. 

“Is that a threat?” He heard Gina demand. 

“No. It’s a promise.” Then he hung up, slamming her phone on the kitchen counter. He looked at Nera. 

She was crying. Nera choked out a sob. 

_Lance Tucker was in love with her. He had admitted it to her sister’s well, almost face._ She was sobbing, tears rolling down her face. Lance held her close, gently wiping away her tears. 

“You called me your Omega.” Nera sniffed. Lance lifted her head up gently, anger forgotten. 

“You are my Omega. Mine. My beautiful, strong Omega.” Lance simply replied. Nera broke down, crying in his chest.

“I don’t know why you want me. I’m worthless, Lance. I’m a failure, I’m-” Nera sobbed before Lance snarled and kissed her. Nera frantically kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck as Lance’s arm hooked underneath her legs, lifting her up as the two stumbled to Lance’s bedroom. His knees hit his bed as the two stumbled unto his bed, Nera straddling him.

Nera pulled away, her breath shaky. 

“No more games, Mega. I want you. I want you to be mine.” Lance breathed out, teeth grazing over her gland. Nera shivered. Lance’s hand snaked up, pulling her zipper down, revealing Nera’s naked form to him. Nera shook the dress to the floor, Lance swiping his thumb over a nipple, making it hard. Nera whimpered at the contact. 

“We aren’t fourteen, Mega.” Lance grinned as he looked at her, looking like the carefree Lance that she knew, not the “god of gymnastics” Lance. Nera returned his grin as she pushed the Alpha down onto his bed, straddling him. She hummed as she peeled off his boxers, tossing it away carelessly, her Omega whispering in her ear.

_Alpha. Want Alpha._

“You know, I always wondered if this lipstick was waterproof. You wanna try it out?” Nera asked casually, shifting her legs so she could bend down to his already hardened cock. She licked her lips, fingers brushing over his tip that was already leaking precum, making her Alpha hiss. 

“Don’t tease, Omega,” Lance grunted. Nera snickered, dipping her head down, wrapping her lips around his cock, making him grunt. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Nera taking in every inch of him in her mouth, slowly. He could even feel her lipstick brushing over his dick. Through hooded lids, he saw Nera’s head bobbing up and down on his dick, cheeks sucked in as she sucked him in deeper, making Lance grip his bedsheets as pleasure coiled in his stomach. Gasps and moans were escaping his lips, as he began to pant. 

“Faster, Mega. You gotta go faster.” Lance groaned. Nera released his cock from her mouth with a soft pop, making Lance growl in frustration. Nera giggled softly. 

“Don’t worry, Alpha. I’ll make you feel good.” Nera promised, returning her mouth to his dick again, taking him fully in her mouth, beginning to suck him harder and faster, her head bobbing faster than the first time. Lance gripped his bedsheets even harder now, moans and grunts escaping his lips. Through his eyelashes, he could see his precious little Omega in between his legs, dark painted lips wrapped around his dick, his cock practically down her throat. It made him grunt. His Alpha was practically on cloud nine, in bliss. This was what was supposed to happen. Their Omega was going to cherish them. Their Alpha would want no one else. 

For the first time, Lance didn’t last long. Maybe it was because his Alpha realized that their pup was serious. That Lance and his Alpha were finally in agreement for something. That this Omega that had been living with them for five years, this Omega that smelled like roses and reminded Lance and his Alpha of a nice, breezy flower shop from his childhood when his mother would bring him flowers during his gymnastics routines, that this Omega, Nera- would theirs.

Lance came with a surprised grunt, without warning his Omega, who gagged at the surprise, but her Omega, her Omega whispered and practically purred. Her Omega told her to swallow slowly. 

And so she did. Nera took all of his cum, and swallowed it slowly, drop by drop until he was clean. She released his cock from her mouth with a soft pop, nimble fingers frantically trying to take off the lacy underwear she had bought a long time ago. Maybe high school? She didn’t remember. It had caught Lance’s attention because then he asked: “What kind were they?” 

Flushing, Nera responded, “Lace. Don’t remember when I bought them. I think Lily dragged me to the mall back in high school? Something about my wardrobe looking like my niamtais closet. My wardrobe got a cleanout that year.” She shrugged, arching her back up so she could lift her legs up without having to hurt her Alpha. Not that she would hurt him, her weight was tiny compared to him. Lance could easily pick her up without even batting an eyelash. 

“Yeah, I’m keeping those,” Lance replied as he hooked his arm underneath his Omega’s thighs, pulling her close to him until her dripping cunt was in front of his face. 

“No way, Lance. I’m not letting you steal my underwear from me ever again,” Nera huffed in response. Lance simply hummed in response, his tongue licking up to the apex of her thighs, a hand slipping onto her clit, softly worming a finger inside her dripping entrance, beginning to spread her slick all over her clit, a satisfied noise escaping his lips as he felt her slick. 

God, he had missed this. Having her in his nest, next to him. Smelling her scent. Feeling her warm body against his. The week had been torture. He didn’t even know how he had hung on to his sanity. Maybe it was the fact that this- this was where he drew the line. This was where he snapped. His Alpha had been enraged. He had been enraged. He would not keep playing this cat and mouse game that they had been playing for ages now. 

It stopped now. Lance’s tongue licked her clit, a shrill noise escaping his Omega’s mouth. It made him smirk. It had been such a long time, they had been fooling around for such a long time, he knew her body like the back of his hand. He knew what would make her body tick, or how if he touched her here, she’d become a puddle at his feet. 

God, how he loved this woman. There wouldn’t be anyone else for him. His Alpha wanted no one else other than this wonderful Omega above him, her cunt dripping with her delicious slick down her legs. Lance licked a stripe up her slit, groaning at the taste. 

“Taste so fucking good, Mega,” Lance grunted, helping her thighs down so that she would be practically sitting on his face. It made him hard again. He spread her thighs apart, and his mouth latched onto her clit, and started eating her out again. 

The stress and never-ending irritation he had felt the whole week, gone. Poof. It died out like a candle. With his hands keeping her thighs down on his face, he ate her out liberally, happily slurping up her slick. The little noises his Omega made above him only spurred him to eat her out even more. He had missed this. Missed having her with him. Nera completed him. There was no other way to explain it. She was like his other half, she was the reason he got up in the morning. How, when he saw her smiling face at dinner, he knew that his weekend would turn out well. Or whenever she visited the gym during the weekends, helping a student of his do a tumble, because he had taught her a couple of moves to help her with her warmups before a show. He loved her. That was it. He knew he loved her ever since he saw her with Lily, just like how she had told him during that day in his nest. They wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. 

“Alpha… oooh,” Nera mewled, rolling her hips onto Lance’s face, making a low growl erupted from his throat, making her squirm. Nera was practically on cloud nine. So was her Omega. Her Omega was crying of happiness. Their Alpha, their good Alpha was eating them out. Loving them. If they were right, they would have a Bond before the night ended. Her Omega didn’t care if Nera had any objections due to her insecurities. Her pup’s suffering ended now. They were with their Alpha. Their Alpha would raise them up, help them overcome their battles. Their Alpha completed them. 

“Oh! Lance!” Nera sobbed as she came, her orgasm jerking her hips down, slamming against Lance’s face, making him grunt. Nera whimpered. Oh god, she had hurt him. Lance’s grip on her thighs tightened a bit, eagerly sucking and taking in as much slick as he could. It left Nera’s legs shaking as she panted above him, looking down at her Alpha who gazed up at her with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. It was enough to make her start crying. She almost sobbed in relief. 

“I thought about you,” she sniffed. 

“Yeah?” Lance replied. Nera nodded.

“When I did Dead Girl Walking with Colin… and I was riding him, I thought of you. Imagined it was you instead of him.” Nera replied. Lance’s jaw tightened. It made him harder. 

“Do you… are you hard again?” Nera asked, flabbergasted. She looked down at his cock, and sure enough, it was hard again. Her Omega whispered and preened, wanting nothing more than that monster of anatomy inside her, filling her, completing her.

“Well, when you’re explaining how badly you wanted my dick during that song, how can I not be?” Lance replied cockily, an eyebrow raised. Nera flushed. Lance smirked, helping her down, allowing her to enter him, inch by inch. Nera gulped in a breath as she felt him entering her. It was so torturously slow that she nearly almost allowed her self control to snap and to just plunge her aching pussy into his cock, but like a good Omega, she waited. Took her time.

“Oh, you feel so good, Mega. So tight…” Lance groaned, laying back onto his pillows, savoring the sensation of being inside his Omega. Unlike the times where they were consumed by a need to just vent out their frustrations on each other, this was slower, much slower. Lance liked this. His Alpha didn’t though. He wanted to claim her, make her his. It fueled him to his bones. 

“Fuck, Alpha…” Nera gasped, a whimper escaping her lips once Lance was fully seated inside her. 

“Move, Omega.” Lance let out a strangled moan once he felt Nera riding him slowly. Once she found a rhythm she liked, she started moving faster, gasps, and moans escaping her lips. From his position, he saw possibly the most beautiful sight he’d ever since in his life. His precious Omega above him, sweat drenching into her makeup, she darkly painted lips a bit smeared around her lips, beginning to bleed out of her lip line. But he didn’t care. This was _his_ Omega. His to love and cherish. Nera’s chest rose with every thrust she made, making Lance jerk back with a growl. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Lance hissed through gritted teeth as Nera rode him. 

“Even my tits?” Nera managed to gasp out. Lance rumbled, mouth attaching to a hardened rosy nipple, sucking hard. Nera cried out against him, fingers grasping his dark locks. Lance released her nipple with a loud pop, looking up at her with dark blown eyes. 

“Even your tits, Mega.” Lance rumbled. Nera came with a shaky cry and Lance grunted as her walls clamped around him, hissing.

“Need you. Need you to knot me. Please Alpha.” Nera begged. Lance flipped her over with ease, still inside her. He was reminded of when she had woken him up from her dream, surrounded by candles. 

“This like your dream, Mega?” Lance hummed as he licked on her gland. Nera whimpered.

“Just… need the candles,” Nera gasped. Lance slowly slipped out of her, inch by inch, because slamming back in, making Nera cry out. 

“I’ll get you the candles. I’ll get you all the candles you want, Mega. You’re mine.” Lance promised, slowly building a rhythm. 

“Hold onto me, Mega,” Lance instructed. Nera’s arms slid around him as he pounded in her, just like how they were in the living room that one time. Gasps and grunts filled the room. 

He had wanted to take it slow. He had. But then her cunt had tightened around him, and all that self-control, gone. Poof. Not that Nera cared. She loved it when he was rough with her, which was why she let him pound her into the living room floor. They hadn’t been able to meet each other’s eyes after that. Well, until Lance had come home irritated and angry, and then he took her against the wall. Fucking Lance Tucker and his large fucking sex drive. 

“Harder Alpha, give it to me harder!” Nera pleaded. Lance slipped out and slammed into a spot he knew Nera would cry out from. Nera cried out, making Lance smirk. 

_There was his Omega._

“Harder? Like this?” Lance growled, pushing out and roughly pushing back in, making Nera shriek. 

“Yes,” Nera choked out. 

“Just like that, Alpha…” Nera whimpered, encouraging Lance to go faster. His Alpha was purring at their Omega. 

_Omega is a good Omega. Omega ours._

Nera’s cries grew more desperate as she felt Lance’s cock slipping in and out of her, setting a harsh and fast pace that he knew she’d be comfortable with. He knew her, inside and out. And not just with sex. He knew she liked Hmong sausage, and that they would go to Fresno every New Year with Annabeth so they could attend the Hmong New Years together. That the first thing they’d see at the New Years once they stepped in was a churro stand, and that she’d buy one for all three of them. He knew she liked thai tea boba, and that she loved eating her Hmong sausage with pepper and sticky rice. He knew she liked singing along to Hmong songs, despite him only knowing bits and pieces from where he had picked up some from her after living together for five years.

“... Love you,” Nera gasped out. Lance pinched a nipple roughly, making her cry out. 

“Say it again,” Lance snarled, beginning to pound into her harder, feeling her walls beginning to clamp around him. She was close. He wanted her to cum. Wanted to feel her walls clenched around his dick. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” Nera sobbed, Lance, hitting a certain spot. And then, she came, gripping his shoulders tightly as her walls clamped around his dick like a vice. 

“I love you, I love you so much Mega,” Lance grunted, still fucking her through her orgasm, watching as her mascara began to smear onto her cheeks, making him growl. She was going to be ruined because of him. Good. 

Lance came with a grunt, filling her up. Nera sobbed in pleasure as she felt him come inside her, her form shuddering. Lance bent down, and without any warning, sank his teeth into her gland, and bit, hard. It was enough for Nera to shriek in surprise, before yanking her fingers into his hair. 

“Harder Alpha, bite me harder,” Nera demanded. Lance sank his teeth in deeper, moaning at the thought that she was his. That they both had heard a sudden ringing like something had snapped inside them, the bond forming. 

Nera was his now. His Omega. His to love and protect. Lance lifted his head up slowly, licking the blood that had formed. Only when his gaze met hers did she lean over, sinking her own teeth into his gland. Lance grunted, lifting his head back, allowing his little Omega’s teeth sink in deeper. Nera quickly licked off the blood, before looking at her lover. 

“ **I love you,** ” Nera murmured as he held her. He was being the big spoon again, a hand on her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple possessively, like it didn’t belong to her. His other arm was snaked around her stomach. They would go again, but for now, they would rest. He had plenty of stamina to go around, and he knew she did too, but they had just mated. He wanted to take it slow. 

“ **I love you too,** ” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to her head. Nera sighed into him happily, a blissful smile on the Omega’s face. Then, she fell asleep, his erection still inside her. 

Lance brushed away a stray hair from his precious Omega’s face, before realizing she still had her makeup on, and carefully pulled out of her pussy, his little Omega whining softly. 

“Shhh. I’ll be back. Hold on, baby.” Lance spoke quietly. He walked into her bathroom, getting a couple of cotton pads and her makeup remover, soaking the cotton pads. He walked back into his room and cleaned her of any makeup, throwing the dirtied cotton pads in the trash, before climbing back into bed, slipping himself back inside her again. Nera let out a soft little whine at that and fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep. 

_She was his now. His Omega. His Mate. They had a Bond now. No one was going to take that away. No one._


	6. In Which Everyone Loses Their Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello everybody! So sorry it's been a while since updating this one... inspiration has been kinda dry. But updates should come more frequently now! 
> 
> Bold is for Hmong in this chapter. Bold and italics are just for the flashback.

Nera had woken up to Lance’s arms wrapped around her, a hand on her breast possessively, as if it didn’t belong to her. The blinds were slightly open, so the sunlight crept in, making Nera groan as she turned away from the window. She loved vitamin D but after last night, she was sore. She wanted to go on the early morning jog that she went on during the weekends without Lance. Of course, the Alpha protested whenever he didn’t get to go with her, which made her roll her eyes. 

_“Really, Lance? You go on morning jogs. Why can’t I go on morning jogs?” Nera retaliated, an eyebrow raised to the Alpha who was scowling at her._

_“Because,” Lance replied, acting like a little child that had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. It inwardly made her want to bang her head against a wall. God, she was in love with a child._

_“Because why?” Nera snapped, starting to get tired of his shit. His eyes darkened, walking over to his precious Omega, making her shiver._

_“Because I wanted to go with you, okay?” Lance snapped back. Nera blinked, taken back._

_“You know… you could’ve just… asked. I would’ve said yes.” Nera replied slowly. Lance scowled, his cheeks becoming pink._

_“Whatever,” Lance grumbled. Nera smiled a little at him. He was being cute._

Slowly, she slipped out of Lance’s bed, but stopped, wondering where Annabeth was. Was the little Alpha even home?

  
  
Then she remembered. Hope was taking care of Annabeth till Monday. Right. Her Omega purred and preened at the thought of spending two days with their Alpha. Two days alone with their Alpha… her thighs grew damp at the thought. Softly grumbling to herself, she slowly left Lance’s room to go into her room to shower. She liked her shower well enough, but it wasn’t Lance’s shower. And no, they never fucked in his shower. But the thought was certainly interesting to think about. Nera turned on the water and brushed her teeth at the same time while she waited. It was always a fickle thing of hers to multitask. It often made her teachers happy and a little irritated that she could multitask. Memories of studying in college while eating a plate of microwaved nachos sprung to mind as she stepped into her shower, sighing at the way the hot water sprayed down her body. 

She was sore. She and Lance woke up at random parts of the night, whether it be her, rubbing against his hip to wake him up, or hearing Lance grunt in his sleep, his hardened erection pressed against her backside, and he’d pin her down before fucking her brains out. Her Omega had been wide awake for it all, purring and preening at the thought of their Alpha, finally _their_ Alpha, taking care of them.

For a second, she didn’t want to scrub off the cum and slick coating her body. Didn’t want to lose his scent. The smell of pine and saltwater practically made her body hum. God, why had she left his nest? She could’ve stayed there, stayed with her Alpha. Allow him to love her. To claim her. She could’ve stayed in that nest forever, surrounded by their scents, and Lance’s strong arms wrapped around her. 

But Nera had a jog to get to. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bathroom door. She lowered the water and then answered.

  
  
“Yeah?” Nera yelled. 

“You left me.” 

His voice sent a jolt running down her body, and the remembrance of what he did to her body came back again. The ache was there again. 

“I have to go on my jog, Lance.” Was what she replied as she slowly turned the water back on. The bathroom door opened, revealing a very naked Lance Tucker. He walked to the shower, pulling the door open slowly. 

“What if I wanted you to stay in?” Lance asked, his voice still slurred a little from sleep. Nera giggled as she helped her mate inside, Lance placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, making her hum. 

“Can’t, Alpha. My jog calls.” Nera replied as she cranked the water back up again, allowing her Alpha to share the shower with her. 

“People are gonna be staring at your ass. Only I can stare at your ass, baby.” Lance grumbled as he scrubbed his Omega down. As much as he didn’t want to leave his own nest, when he found the other side of his bed empty and his little Omega’s shower going on, he dragged himself out of his nest with his Alpha screaming at him to stay in. 

“It’s five-thirty, Lance. There’s gonna be nobody there,” Nera giggled as she scrubbed him down, lathering her shampoo in his hair. 

“Mmm, I gotta be at work in thirty minutes,” Lance mumbled, pressing kisses down her shoulders, moving down to her breasts, tongue swirling around an already hardened nipple. It was enough to make her groan, fingers curling in his hair, forcing him to wrap his lips around the hard bud, sucking deeply. Nera grunted, her head against the wall. His hand slipped in between her thighs, coaxing them to spread out as Lance felt her slick on his fingers. 

“Already so wet for me.” His voice was hushed against her ear as he rubbed her clit, spreading her slick around her cunt. 

“Only for you Alpha,” Nera breathed out. Lance let out a low rumble from his chest. 

“You were so good last night for me Mega, you know that? So fucking snug for my cock… never wanted to leave your cunt… was fucking heaven Omega.” Lance grunted as he slipped a finger inside her pussy, groaning at how her walls were already beginning to feel snug around his finger. 

“See what I mean?” Lance chuckled weakly, his control beginning to slowly slip. “So fucking tight around my fingers, Mega.” He slowly began to pump his finger in and out as he gave sloppy kisses down her stomach, licking a strip on her cunt, making Nera cry out in earnest, fingers tangling in his hair as he knelt onto the floor, burying his face against her clit. He added a second finger inside, beginning to fuck her with his fingers. 

“Oh god, oh my fucking god-” Nera choked out, her hips rolling onto his hand as she fucked herself on his fingers. Lance stood up from his kneeling position, his free hand gripping her breast roughly, rolling her nipple with his fingers. Nera cried out as Lance slipped in another finger, groaning. 

“Jump,” Lance said. Nera blinked. 

“What?” She replied in surprise. 

“Jump, Mega,” Lance repeated. Nera jumped, a yelp escaping her lips as she was pushed against the wall, being supported by her Alpha. 

_Her Alpha._ It sounded so weird. She couldn’t grasp it. 

Nera cried out when Lance replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly easing himself inside her. Both of them sighed in relief. Nera’s Omega purred. Nera should’ve never left the nest. Lance started thrusting as Nera’s back smacked against the wall, her gasps and his grunts filling the shower. It was still dark outside, the sky painted a dark blue. By the time Lance would’ve gotten his ass to work, the sky would’ve barely turned a sky blue. Well, if he got to work. He might as well be distracted by his Omega. 

“You feel so good like this baby. Ugh- so fucking tight-” Lance swore as he hit that certain spot, Nera letting a moan as she threw her head back. 

“ **Faster,** ” Nera gasped. Lance smirked as he increased his pace, the sounds of Nera’s back slamming the shower tile making him even hornier. He loved it when she began to switch back to Hmong. Really, the only words he knew were faster, more, please, hello, thank you, and bye. Oh, and I love you. But that was pretty much the extent of his vocabulary. 

“Yeah? You want me to go faster Mega?” Lance taunted her. Nera flushed. She shouldn’t have taught him Hmong words. Well, dirty Hmong words. It was coming to bite her back in the ass.

“ **Please,** ” She begged. Lance spread her legs wider, giving him more free rein to thrust his cock into her cunt harder. He slid out slowly, a smirk appearing on his face as he heard her pitiful whine which turned into a sharp cry as he slammed back in, hitting the spot that made white appear in her vision. 

“Your knot,” she gasped. 

“What about my knot, Mega?” Lance purred. He was having too much fun at five-thirty in the morning. 

“I need it. Knot me, please. **Please, Alpha**.” Lance yanked her hair, pulling her head up, revealing her gland to him. For months, for years, it had been unmarked. And now, it wasn’t. Seeing his bite in her gland made him hard. She must’ve felt it because Nera whimpered. 

“No.” Then he sank his teeth back into her gland, reopening her gland for him. Unlike last night, he bit harder, more primal. He wanted her to finally understand. He had waited. Waited five years for this. To claim her. To bite her. To knot her. No, Lance Tucker wanted to show how much had changed in five years between them. They weren’t just roommates anymore. They weren’t just best friends. They weren’t just friends with benefits anymore. No, they were mates now. She just needed to see it. 

Nera screamed as her Omega howled in outrage. Her Omega was pretty pissed that she wasn’t getting her knot. But Lance was fucking her so hard, his cock pounding her sweet spot so good, that she let it pass. For now. They would have to wait and bide their time. Their heat would come and then their Alpha would give their knot. Lance continued to pound her against the wall. Nera’s orgasm came as she screamed, her walls gripping his cock as Lance came with a howl, Nera’s teeth sinking into his gland, her walls milking him as much as it could, wanting their Alpha’s seed. The two of them panted, recatching their breath. The two of them finished their shower. 

“Gonna go style my hair, babe.” Lance kissed her forehead as she snorted. 

“Don’t let anyone see your ass! That’s only for me!” Nera shouted as Lance left her bedroom laughing. She dressed for her jog, running down the stairs. She pulled a pan from the lower cabinet, having to crouch down to get it. Placing it on the stove, she started to heat it up as she grabbed a bowl, two eggs, and a pair of chopsticks. She heard Lance coming down the stairs as she started to scramble her eggs, putting a slab of butter in the heated, spreading it around before dunking her eggs in. The pan sizzled, making her stomach growl. 

“You gonna make some toast with that, Mega?” She turned as she saw Lance, with his gelled hair, already dressed in his normal clothes, walking up to her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and licked her gland. She shivered. She definitely missed the gland licking. 

“... Mhmm.. can you get two slices out for me? Put 'em in the toaster?” Nera hummed. Lance made a humming sound as he took two pieces of bread into the toaster, pressing the button down.

“Toasted twice, right? Buttered?” Lance replied. Nera made an “uh-huh” noise as she finished scrambling her eggs, placing them on a plate, seasoning them. The toaster popped up as Lance pressed the button down again. He checked his phone. 

Six o’clock on the dot. He slipped his phone into his back pocket, leaning over as he kissed Nera deeply, catching her by surprise. Her eyes were wide when they pulled away, her lips red, A stammer left her lips as she tried to process what just happened. Lance just smirked at her, licking her gland. Nera groaned, putting her head in his shoulder, inhaling the pine and salty scent that was her Alpha. She even nuzzled her nose against his gland, making him growl in approval. 

“Can we talk about the road trip when you get home?” Nera asked once they broke apart, her Omega whimpering. Lance nodded, beginning to go to the door, taking his keys from the little bowl they kept at the door. 

“Yeah. I got something to tell you too. We’ll run over the details tonight. Wear something nice.” Lance replied. Nera gave him a confused look. 

“Wait, why am I dressing up nice? What’s the occasion?” She asked, confused. 

“Oh, our first date. Have a good day, Omega.” Lance winked at her before leaving. Nera stared at the empty spot at the door, briefly hearing his car starting and him leaving. Suddenly, the toaster popped back up and she jumped. 

“That fucking asshole!” She made her way to the toaster, taking out her now very toasted bread, spreading butter on it in embarrassment, taking a large bite as she scarfed down her eggs and her toast, even grabbing the gallon of milk, not bothering to pour it in a glass, instead, chugging some of it down. She screwed it shut and slammed it down on the counter, her cheeks pink. 

_She had a date with Lance Tucker. She had a date with Lance Tucker. She had a date with-_

Nera groaned, burying her face in her hands. Her sixteen-year-old self would have melted by now. Great, now she had to panic and tear her closet apart after her jog.

What fun. Her castmates were going to have a _wonderful_ time teasing her about this.

  
  
  


Lance was in very good spirits after that. He headed inside the gym, putting his earphones in as music played. The gym was dark and quiet when he walked inside, so he quickly turned on the lights and hummed to himself as he got everything ready. Getting everything set up in the morning was why he came so early. And because Hope always came much later. It would just be him, and he liked that. Getting a couple of hours by himself was always nice. It had been integrated into him ever since he started gymnastics. He wasn’t fond of big crowds, choosing to be by himself. That hadn’t changed as he grew older. He attended a party here and there, but most of the time, he stayed home. After Annabeth had been born, his free time had slithered away from him. Not that he minded anymore. He loved his pup.

And then Nera had come into his life. For a long time, he thought he’d never find his Omega. Stories of Alphas like him, dying alone with no Omega. His relationship with Maggie was long gone. At least they were somewhat civil. But after Lily had brought Nera into the gym, his Alpha had awoken. It was like time had stopped. All he could smell was her scent of roses that reminded him so much of home. Then by chance, he had bumped into her at the coffee shop a couple of blocks down from Lily’s apartment. He loved that coffee shop. If there was something he couldn’t give up with his strict diet, it was caffeine. They made his favorite coffee, a hot, dark roast with two espresso shots in it. It allowed him to fully wake up in the morning, and it helped relax his muscles when doing a routine. It was why he loved coming in so early, he loved the feeling of the quiet gym. It calmed him down. Other than him, sometimes Nera tagged along during the weekends whenever she didn’t go on her jogs, sitting in the corner while he did his warmups. 

_No. She was his Omega now._ The realization nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. His Alpha gazed up from his paws with a duh look on his face. For a moment, Lance couldn’t believe it. He thought he’d be just fine without an Omega, his gland being unmarked for the rest of his life. But clearly, his Alpha didn’t agree. His biology would not be ignored. The past five years felt like a rollercoaster of pain for the Alpha. Five years of tiptoeing around each other, even though the correct term would’ve been friends with benefits, not wanting to ruin the close friendship. Lance sucked in a breath as he panted, finished setting everything up for the day. He did a couple of stretches and his usual routine before picking up his coffee from against the wall, walking into his office. The lights flickered on.

Lance planted himself in his leather armchair at his desk, already looking at the small pile of paperwork he had left a few days ago on his desk. Ever since his little trio of girls had scored silver a few months back, their gym had been thrust into the gymnastics world even deeper. He couldn’t be more proud of his students. That seemed to brighten his mood even more because, by the time the clock ticked to eight, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” The door opened, and Lily walked in. She stopped in her tracks as Lance lifted his head, revealing his marked gland. 

“Holy shit, Tucker,” Lily spoke. Lance cocked his head. He put his pen down. 

“Oh hey- you’re here. You want your tickets now or nah?” Lance asked, getting up. Lily stared at him in disbelief. He walked over to her, holding out her plane ticket to Greece, and her hotel receipt. Lily looked down at the plane ticket in shock, stammering. 

“You… you mated with Nera?” Lily managed to speak out. 

“Yeah. Last night.” Lance responded sheepishly. Then, he remembered the phone call, and his smile changed to a scowl. Lily watched in concern. 

“Her sister called.” 

“Gina called last night? What for?” Lily asked. Lance scowled even deeper. 

“Gina called a few months back about Nera going back home for Thanksgiving. Said some bullshit about her dad feeling sorry and wanting to visit. Then she started yelling about me because she found out Nera was bringing me. Brought up Annabeth too.” Lance was beginning to get angry. Sure, Gina could have insulted him all she wanted. Past Lance would’ve never stood for it and would’ve cussed her out immediately. But the Lance he was now was much more patient.

_How much he had changed in the past ten years still astonished him._

“She brought up Annabeth? What the hell?” Lily replied, feeling offended. Unlike her best friend, Gina Mee Yang was very much what you would call very stuck-up and overall, sometimes a total bitch. Lily blamed her parents for making Gina the pride of the family. A physician’s assistant who went to medical school- a total opposite of Nera. Nera on the other hand had gotten to go to a performing arts college on full scholarship, but that hadn’t been enough for her very traditional father. Ren Yang had been a full-on traditional Alpha, the head of the entire Yang clan, with his Omega wife Nana. Nana was the perfect Omega Hmong wife- she took care of the household, took care of her pups, and overall was a perfect wife. But unlike her husband, she had encouraged her youngest daughter with her passions. Musical theatre made her youngest pup happy, so who was she to discourage her?

“Yeah.” Lance’s jaw clenched. A low snarl left the Beta’s lips. While she got along with Lance just fine, Nera was like a sister to her. Both of them being Hmong gave them a connection even Lance wouldn’t ever understand. They both could’ve been cousins, who knew, who really cared.

“Speaking of Annie, you’re gonna bring her to the Thanksgiving party? You sure that’s a good idea, especially after what Gina’s said about her?” Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I could fucking care less about what Gina’s said about my pup. She hasn’t even met Annie. That isn’t gonna stop me from cussing her out if she gets me angry enough.” Lance replied with a low growl. Lily couldn’t help but feel smug. Yup, Lance Tucker was the perfect Alpha for her best friend. Nera couldn’t have chosen a better Alpha. Too bad it only took them five years to get their head out of their asses to realize it though. 

“That’s good, Lance. Anyways wait- are these tickets to Greece? You got me a plane ticket to fucking _Greece_? I’ve always wanted to go to Greece.” Her eyes were wide. Lance smirked. 

“Well yeah, Nera told me a few times. Apparently, you never shut up about it. I thought it’d be a nice thank you gift for helping me out with getting my Omega.” Lance shrugged. Lily could only scoff in shock and surprise, still looking at the plane ticket. Then she found the hotel receipt. 

“You got me a fucking hotel room?” Lily exclaimed. 

“Well, yeah. Where did you think you were staying? In the nice ocean?” Lance bit back sarcastically, although amusement was present in his eyes. Lily scowled. 

“Ugh. I did not need the god of gymnastics to show himself.” Lily replied in disgust. Lance snickered. Lily rolled her eyes but nodded in gratitude. 

“Thanks, coach. I owe you one. Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Nera later tonight.” Lily squealed. Lance grinned. 

“That’ll have to wait.” 

“What?” 

“I uh… asked her out this morning.” He said sheepishly. Lily stared at him in disbelief. 

“You’re whipped, Coach. You’re so fucking whipped.”

  
  


“Oh my god! Colin!”

  
  
Nera groaned, hiding her face into her hands as she tried to (unsuccessfully), sink into her vanity. Alice had seen her newly marked gland, and now was telling everyone. Nera hadn’t told her about Lance asking her out- she’d go even more nuts.

“What, Alice?” Colin peeked his head in. Alice was practically squealing with glee. 

“It happened!” Alice squealed. Colin looked a little confused, then saw Nera’s stature on her vanity. 

“Wait… they mated?” He shrieked. Alice nodded enthusiastically. Nera yelped in surprise as Colin picked her up, spinning her around. 

“Colin! Put me the fuck down!” Nera shrieked. She landed back on the ground with a soft grunt. Colin wiped her hair to the side, revealing Lance’s mark on her gland. 

“Oh, my babygirls got an Alpha! I knew you could do it!” Colin sniffed, wiping away invisible tears. Nera scowled. 

“Oh shut it,” she grumbled.

“Did I hear that right? Nera and Tucker mated?” Laura yelled from down the hall from her dressing room. Colin peeked his head out. “Yeah! Fucking finally, right?” He shouted. He received giggles down the hall in response. Nera groaned further, hiding her face. 

“So? How was it?” Alice asked. Nera lifted her hands from her face. 

“T’was fine,” Nera mumbled. Alice raised an eyebrow. “Fine?” She echoed. She pouted. “I’ve heard you complain and smell like Tucker for _five fucking years_ , and when you finally mate, all you can say about it was that it was ‘fine’? Nu-uh bitch, you’re telling me all the juicy details. Spill the tea,” she demanded. Nera sighed. 

“I came home after. Annabeth’s staying at Hope’s house- I’ve told you about her. She’s Lance’s coworker- she’s an Alpha.” Nera started, but Alice smirked. 

“Oh? Is she single?” Alice asked. Nera looked almost horrified. 

“She’s a pain in his ass. She’s a four foot eleven Alpha. She’s tiny and blonde. Very uptight.” Nera replied. Alice’s smirk widened. 

“You know that’s my type, Eri,” Alice replied, using the woman’s nickname she had for her. Nera sighed. 

“If Lance complains, you’re paying for the consequences. I’ll text her later about you, happy?” Nera demanded. Alice giggled and motioned for her to continue. With a grumble, Nera continued. “I came home in my gold dress that Annabeth actually helped me buy. Lance was in the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers.” Alice gasped. “Oh my god, have you seen his tattoo?” She asked. Nera blinked. 

“Um, yeah. More than once, actually. He took me on the floor in our living room once.” This time Colin gasped. “Scale on one-ten, how good was he?” He asked. Nera snorted. 

“He left my legs shaking for a week. How’s that?” Nera replied snarkily. Colin giggled. 

_She had been home. Annabeth had been home with her mother, per the visit hours. Lance didn't come home yet. His dinner was still on the stove, covered by a lid to keep warm. The young woman had been sitting at the couch, trying to catch up on the book she was reading. She had been almost finished with the chapter when the door opened abruptly, revealing a very pissed off Lance Tucker. He snarled, the smell of pine and salty water making her nose burn. The door slammed and locked behind him. Her Omega whimpered._

_Alpha angry. Need to reassure Alpha. Her Omega whimpered. Nera swallowed._

_“Come here,” Lance growled. Marking her page and putting her book down, the Hmong Omega walked over to her very pissed off and very delicious-looking Alpha. Lance grabbed her by her hair, pulling her close to him and crushing their mouths together. Nera squeaked in surprise, but frantically curled her fingers into the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. The two of them stumbled backward, and Nera yelped into his mouth as she tripped onto the floor. Luckily, she had landed on the carpet and not the hardwood floor._

_“Take it off,” she panted, motioning to his jacket. Lance’s jacket and shirt were thrown somewhere in the living room as Nera tugged on his pants, but the dark-haired Alpha slapped her hands away with a snarl. Nera cried out in disbelief._

_“No.” Lance snarled. He lifted her shirt up, throwing it somewhere across the room, a hand slipping to unhook her bra, tossing it somewhere. She heard a ripping sound, making her snarl._

_“Those were my favorite pair, Lance. You son of a bitch.” She swore. She heard a loud smack and cried out. Realization kicked in after a few seconds. That bitch had smacked her right on her pussy. And it had felt nice too. Her slick was gushing down her thighs at this point, her arousal peeking up. Her Alpha let out a growl from his chest, eyes blown with lust._

_“Don’t give me lip, Omega.” Lance clapped back. Lance shook off his pants and shoved his boxers down, his dick slapping her inner thigh as he forced her legs apart. Nera was panting, her Omega howling. Oh, her Omega was beyond delighted. Her Omega loved it when her Alpha was angry. It made the sex ten times better in her opinion._

_“Breathe, Nera,” Lance spoke, his voice becoming soft for a second. Nera nodded, her eyes shining._

_“_ **_Please_ ** _.” Nera cried out in relief as he entered her, Lance gripping her shoulders as he snarled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His Alpha purred. His Alpha was very gleeful right now. This was exactly what they needed to cool off. She knew that this haze that Lance was in would pass. Cries fell from her lips as Lance pounded into her, his hands gripping her tits in his hands. Lance inwardly groaned. She felt good. She always felt good. Her cunt gripped his cock so well. Her tits fit perfectly in his hands as he fucked her, his little Omega’s spine bowing as the Alpha above her fucked her with all he had._

 _  
_ _  
_ _If you asked her how she would’ve liked to spend her Monday night, being pounded into the living room floor of her shared home with Lance Tucker wouldn’t have made her list. But yet, here they were._

_The Omega was delirious. It was so nice. Her Alpha, Lance was taking such good care of her. For once, all bad thoughts of her stupid coworker who liked to annoy her had vanished from her mind. All she could focus on was her Alpha. Her Alpha, who was currently pounding her into the living room floor with everything he had. And believe her, she would know. Her walls tightened around his cock, and Nera came with a sob of his name, breathing heavily as she did so. Lance continued thrusting inside her though, cutting off her breathing as she screamed. Lance came with a grunt, spilling himself inside her._

_“_ **Holy shit** ,” Nera panted. Lance was panting above her, erection still buried inside her cunt.

_“Yeah. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lance panted. Nera shook her head. Lance shifted, so the two of them were huddled together on the floor, the dark-haired Omega having her head in his shoulder, hands still cupping her breasts._

_“You ever thought about getting nipple piercings? With a chain?” Lance hummed. Nera looked up at him with a curious look on her face._

_“Why? You wanna tug on em while you fuck me or something?” Nera questioned. Lance’s eyes darkened._

_“Yes.” He replied huskily. Nera swallowed, beginning to get wet again._

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

_  
_ _  
_ “Then he must be good then,” Colin giggled. Nera rolled her eyes. 

“Continue,” Alice encouraged her. “It was actually going well. Then, my sister called. She was asking if I was bringing Lance and then she threw a fit, and then she insulted my Alpha, and she even brought in Annabeth too. Lance got pissed off and pretty much told her off.” Alice and Colin gasped dramatically. Nera couldn’t help but feel the slick forming. God, she loved it when Lance was all hot and primal. It reminded her of the past Lance Tucker, the self-proclaimed god of gymnastics. Sometimes, she snorted. She really had an aggressive, dorky Alpha. She didn’t care. She loved him anyway. Him and his ugly ass tattoo. 

“Oh, it gets better, don’t worry. After that, we went back to his room. I gave him a blowjob. He ate me out while I sat on his face. And then I rode him. Ten out ten would recommend.” Nera grinned coyly. Alice’s mouth dropped open. 

“You sat on his face?” Alice exclaimed. Colin was laughing out loud. 

“Yeah. And then he fucked me. It was great. He marked me afterwards. After that, I marked him too.” Nera was smiling. Happiness was radiating off of her.

“Happiness looks good on you, Eri. I’m so happy for you.” Alice said, hugging her friend. 

“Oh yeah. He asked me out too.”

  
  
“ He WHAT?” 

  
  
Hope Ann Gregory had been tidying up. Sessions were over for the day, so she had put everything away, blowing a piece of her blonde hair away from her face. The thirty-six-year-old female Alpha made her way up to the offices, wanting to speak to Lance. She hadn’t seen him much all day, due to the two of them being busy coaching on the other sides of the gym. She had brought Annabeth by. The young Alpha had begged to see her father, so the foul-mouth aunt brought her. Hope knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” She heard Annabeth chirp. She opened the door and froze. 

Lance had turned his head, revealing his gland. Except now, it was marked. By Nera. Hope saw the teeth marks in his gland that were still a little bloody. 

“Holy shit, Tucker.” 

“Language, Auntie Hope!” Annabeth scolded. Hope’s cheeks colored a little. Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss on top of Annabeth’s head. 

“Slip of the tongue, baby. It’s alright.” Lance jumped to Hope’s defense. Annabeth pouted before she returned to her coloring.

“So… you finally mated. Took you two long enough.” Hope noted as Lance chuckled, finishing up the rest of his paperwork and putting them to the side. 

“Whatever, Gregory.” Lance rolled his eyes fondly. He looked a little nervous, the blonde-haired Alpha catching onto it. 

“You good, Tucker?” Hope asked, her eyebrow raised. Annabeth stopped her coloring, her head peeking out as she began to giggle. Hope looked at her with amusement. 

“Something I should know about?” Hope questioned, sending the young Alpha a smile. Annabeth broke out fully giggling. “What?” Hope asked. “Daddy has a date tonight! With Nera!” Annabeth exclaimed cheerfully.

  
  
“Oh really?” Hope replied, amused. Lance just nodded, his cheeks pink now. He looked down at his phone like a teenaged Alpha, probably texting Nera. 

“Where are you taking her?” Hope asked, curious. “I found this little restaurant. They specialize in Hmong food. I thought it’d be nice to take Nera. It’s not New Years yet, but I thought it’d be nice to give her a little piece of home, you know?” Lance replied to her, finishing packing up his stuff. Hope only smiled softly at him. Lance Tucker, not as much of an asshole as he used to be. 

“You’ve gotten soft, Tucker.” Hope teased him lightly. Lance rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Oh shut it, Gregory.” 

  
  


Anticipation rumbled through her as Nera jumped into the shower after her show. She was at home, her Hmong music playing in the bathroom as she took a quick shower, brushing her teeth. Her Omega was preening, excited for her pup’s date with her Alpha. She then jumped out of the shower, pulling her outfit out for the night. She was dressing in all black. Nera slipped on her black jeans, buttoning her black shirt on. Her shirt had a gold collar on it, which made her Omega purr as they thought of their Alpha. 

“Jacket… jacket… where’s my fucking jacket-” Nera grumbled.

“Aha!” Nera cheered, pulling out her leather jacket, slipping it over her shoulders. She slipped on her booties and ruffled her hair. She threw a little makeup on and was putting her lip tint on as she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Nera yelled. The door opened, revealing Lance. Nera had been too busy putting on her lip tint that she didn’t notice her Alpha walking inside her room until he leaned over, licking her gland. A soft gasp escaped her lips. 

“Mmm… were we thinking of dressing the same way tonight?” Lance purred in her ear. Nera leaned her head back into Lance’s shoulder, smelling the scent enhancer he had sprayed on his neck. Lance was dressed in all black like his precious Omega, his black shirt fitting snugly over his chest, black jeans hugging his legs. He had slipped on his shoes on the way to her room. Nera could feel the leather from his jacket brushing against her cheek as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Maybe,” Nera replied innocently. Lance just chuckled in response. 

  
  


“Where are we?” Nera asked once the two of them got out of the car. 

“You’ll see, Mega.” came Lance’s reply. Nera followed her Alpha inside the small little restaurant, hearing soft conversations. 

“ **Tyler! What did I say about playing with your food?** ”

  
  
“ **Mom! Kenna stole my sausages again!** ” 

“ **Kenna, stop stealing your brother’s Hmong sausages!** ”

  
  
“You took me to a Hmong restaurant?” Nera whispered lowly so only the man could hear. Lance gave her a boyish grin. 

“ **I love you,** ” Lance replied innocently as the two were escorted to a table. Nera only stared at her boyfriend in shock and awe, a loopy smile on her face as she blushed. The two of them were left to order as Nera looked at the menu eagerly, a smile on her face as she muttered in Hmong to herself, a soft noise escaping her throat as she saw the sweet pork and eggs.

  
  
“Found something you like, Mega?” Lance asked. Nera made a noise of agreement. 

“They have sweet pork and eggs, Alpha. We only get that during weddings and funerals.” Nera keened. Lance chuckled.

“You wanna order for us, babe?” Lance asked. Nera raised her eyebrow, lowering her menu so she could see her boyfriend’s face. 

“You just want to hear me speak Hmong, don’t you?” Nera teased him. Lance just gave her a smirk. 

“What number?” Nera asked. 

“Uh… number nine? It’s a soup, I think.” Lance replied, his eyebrows furrowed. She looked back at the menu. She snickered. 

“ **Red curry soup.** Oh, I haven’t had that in forever! **I’m getting that too, fuck my vocal cords.** I’m on a fucking date with my Alpha, I don’t see Addison here watching over me like a hawk.” Nera grumbled, making Lance laugh softly.

“You sure your white boy taste buds can handle curry soup?” Nera questioned with a smirk. Lance gave her a look.

“Mega, I eat chili pepper with you every year we go back to Fresno for the New Years with my Hmong sausage and sticky rice. If I can handle that, I can handle curry soup.” Lance rebutted. 

“You know what, that’s fair.” Nera hummed. 

“... excuse me, are you ready to order?” The mated pair looked over. Nera couldn’t help but smile at who it was.

“ **Wait, Blossom? Is that you?** ” The young man exclaimed. Nera giggled. Lance was torn between being confused, and slightly jealous. 

“Hey cousin. Nice to see you too.” Lance internally breathed out a sigh of relief. 

King Vang could only stare at Nera Yang. Nera looked at the dark-haired, dark-eyed man in the polo shirt and jeans. The young Alpha looked at his Omega cousin in slight amusement. 

“You didn’t tell me you lived here,” King remarked. Nera only sighed. 

“Yeah, well **dad kicked me out five years ago.** Been living with this amazing Alpha right here,” Nera stuck her thumb at Lance, grinning at him. Lance rolled his eyes fondly, but his Alpha purred at the praise. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ Lance Tucker,” King smirked. Nera groaned, knowing exactly what King was going to bring up. 

“King, I swear, bring up my sixteen-year-old self _one more time_ ,” Nera growled. King threw up his hands in surrender, but a playful smile played on his lips. 

“No, please do.” Nera’s Alpha chimed in. Nera glared at him.

“Now you’re both ganging up on me. This is so unfair.” The Hmong Omega huffed. Both King and Lance snickered. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop. You guys ready?” King asked, clicking his pen. Nera and Lance shared a look. “ **Lance wants the number nine. I’ll take the number nine and number thirteen.** ” Nera replied. Lance looked like a lost puppy. Nera giggled into the menu at his expression.

  
  
“Alright, got it. Food should be ready soon. I’ll tell auntie you’re here.” King winked at Nera, who groaned. King collected the menus with a snicker. 

“ **I hate you,** ” Nera groaned. King barked out a laugh. 

“ **You love me, Blossom. See ya soon.** ” Nera flipped him off as he walked back into the kitchen.

  
  
“Well, that was nice,” Lance smirked as he took a sip of his water. Nera only flipped him off. 

“Tsk, tsk, there are children present, Mega,” Lance spoke. Nera’s head shot up, shooting him a glare. A child from the other table looked at the two, giggling. Lance caught their eye and winked.

  
  
“See?” Lance grinned. Nera sighed. Then, she smiled softly. 

“ **I love you.** ” She murmured. Lance gave her a soft look. 

“Love you too, babe.” He murmured back. 

“So, what’d you want to talk about?” Nera asked. Lance faltered, before pulling something out of his pocket. He handed it over to the dark-haired Omega, who opened it. It was a wedding invitation. 

_Maggie._ Nera looked up at Lance, who was looking at her, a look in his eyes. He looked almost nervous. 

“Maggie’s getting married?” Nera asked softly.

  
  
“Yeah. A couple of months from now. Spring wedding. Apparently, he’s a Beta.” Lance replied. Nera continued to look at the wedding invitation. 

“When did you get this?” Nera asked. Lance looked down before answering her. “A few weeks back. I was going to give it to you last week, but…” he trailed off. Nera’s eyes dropped. 

_The incident._ It all came back to her. Her dream. Lance waking her up. Them having intercrural and her breaking down into tears, and Lance using his Alpha voice after she ran out of his room.

“I never got to say sorry, you know.” Nera looked at Lance. Her hand reached over from under the table, gently squeezing his hand. 

“It’s okay,” Nera replied quietly. Lance frowned. “Baby, no. It’s not. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. I was being a dick. I’m sorry.” He replied gently. 

“I forgive you.” Lance smiled softly at her. Nera smiled like she was sixteen again. 

“This means I’ll have to go shopping with Annabeth again. Wait- she’s coming, right?” Nera asked. Lance nodded. “She’s the flower girl, after all, Mega,” Lance responded cheekily. Nera chuckled. Then, she frowned.

  
  
“Won’t that be awkward? I mean… we’re dating and we’re mated now. Wouldn’t that be weird for your ex to see her babysitter and her ex at her wedding together?” Nera asked. Lance’s jaw tightened a little. “You’re not just a babysitter, you know. And Maggie’s fine with you. I think she saw it coming a mile away, babygirl.” Lance replied. Nera hung her head a little, flinching slightly. Lance caught her look, and quickly squeezed her hand from under the table. 

“Baby. You know you’re not just Annabeth’s babysitter, you know that, right? Annie adores you, baby.” Lance spoke quietly. 

“I know, but… I just don’t think I’m good enough. For you. I mean, you’re a gold medalist, Lance. You were a celebrity for… five months. Everyone in the gymnastics world knows who you are. I’m just… me. I’m a nobody. Have been, for the past twenty-seven years. I won’t… I won’t be as good as you.” She replied slowly. Lance was in between fuming with anger and sadness. He was fuming with anger because he couldn’t believe that she couldn’t see how amazing she was. He was sad that she thought of herself that way. Not good enough for him? She was more than enough. 

“Mega, if this is about your fucking sister again, I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Now look who needs to watch their language.” Lance gave her a look. 

“I’m serious, Mega. You’re not lesser than she is. In fact, I think you’re better than she is.” He grinned. Nera stared at him. 

“You haven’t even met her.” Nera pointed out. Lance gave her a look. “So? I’m going to meet her anyway. You don’t need a flashy resume to make who you are, Nera. So who cares if you went to a performing arts school instead of medical? You’re not your sister. I know your dad’s traditional as fuck, but that doesn’t strip you of who you are.” Lance completed his little monologue, smiling widely at his little Omega. 

“You’re biased, Alpha. Goddamnit, you’re not supposed to fucking make me cry. Thank god this mascara's fucking waterproof.” Nera sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with the napkin. 

“Now look who needs to watch their language, babe.” 

  
  


“So, we’re gonna go to this hotel?”

  
  
“It’s got a _pool_ , Lance.”

  
  
“Why would we need a hotel with a _pool_ , baby?”

  
  
“Annabeth, you dumbass.”

  
  
“Oh. _Oh, fucking shit_.”

Nera stared at Lance in disbelief, face-palming herself with a shake of her head. They had come home after their little date, but not before Nera’s family had practically jumped at her before she left. Tears were shed. Numbers were exchanged. Threats of violence against Lance were said if he ever hurt Nera. Nera might’ve slapped King on the side of the head for that. 

“ **I’m just being a good cousin, Blossom!** ” had been his excuse. Nera sighed. Her family would never get old. 

“Yeah- we’ll _definitely_ book that hotel. Annabeth will love a pool.” Lance agreed. Nera snickered as she booked a room on her laptop. 

“We are not taking your car, Lance,” Nera spoke. Lance looked offended, even making an offending noise at the back of his throat. 

“My car will get us there _just fine_ , thank you!” Lance retorted. Nera gave him a look. “Lance, babe. You drive like a fucking _maniac_. I want my body to stay in one place. And you know damn well the only reason we got two cars is because you’ll never let me drive your damn fucking sports car. Not to mention your trunk is smaller than mine,” Nera muttered the last part under her breath. Lance glared. 

“She’s my baby!” Lance protested. Nera sighed and facepalmed herself again.

“ **Grandma, grandpa, I’m in love with a fucking child.** I never thought there’d be a day I’d be jealous of a fucking sports car.” Nera grumbled under her breath. Lance just smirked and snickered at her. Nera shot him a glare in response. 

“Whatever. We’re taking my car. That’s final. My trunk’s big enough.” Nera’s tone held no place for an argument. Lance just waved her off, going back to look at his phone. Nera rolled her eyes and paid for the room. She closed her laptop with a grunt, sliding it onto the table. Nera yelped as she was pushed onto the couch, a grunt escaping her lips as her arms were pinned up by Lance. 

“Really? Now?” Nera questioned.

“Don’t see you complaining,” Lance clapped back. 

“How you gonna take off my clothes if you’ve got my arms pinned, Alpha?” Nera purred. Lance growled.

“Minx,” Lance swore. Nera snickered. She thought about the nipple piercings again and grinned. The Hmong Omega laughed as Lance kissed her. Her Omega howled. 

_This was where she belonged. This was where she ought to be. Here, in her Alpha’s arms._


	7. The Alpha and the Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello! Fair warning- a bit of rough sex for this chapter, because it's Lance. Duh. Some breeding kink. Lotsss of angry!Lance. Angst if you squint, like really hard, lmafo. Also some aggressive!Lance, because I'm secretly channeling that motel scene spiritually so... if you've seen the scene, yeah, you're welcome lmafo
> 
> If this roughness isn't for you, just skip ahead after the snack scene to the next chapter! Although the smut will still leak into the next one but you know...

“Daddy! Mama!”

  
  
The ten-year-old Alpha ran over to Lance and Nera who were quietly talking. At the sound of their favorite little Alpha, they turned as Lance scooped her up into his arms. 

“Hey, there’s my little Alpha!” Lance spoke, making Annabeth shriek with laughter. The dark-haired Alpha twirled his daughter around before setting her down. Unlike the last time where Nera had freaked out when being called by the title, this time, she fully embraced her little Alpha. 

“Hey, baby girl. Were you good for Auntie Hope?” Nera asked. Annabeth nodded, beaming. 

“Uh-huh! But then she kept saying fuck,” Annabeth spoke the last word innocently. Lance scowled. 

“Damn it, Gregory! Stop cussing in front of my kid!” Lance shouted to the small blonde female Alpha from across his spot at the gym.

“Screw you, Tucker!” Hope shouted back. 

“Didn’t you do that already?” Lance shot back. Hope turned around, flipping him off, her cheeks heated as she remembered. 

“Mama? What does that mean?” Annabeth asked. Nera picked her up, whacking Lance on the side of the head. 

“Ow!”

  
  
“Nothing, sweetheart. You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

  
  
  


Lance Tucker was brushing his fingers through Nera’s hair as she slept in their nest. The covers had ridden up to her stomach, revealing her breasts to him. He paused. A glimmer of gold caught his attention. 

_What the hell?_ Leaning closer, he saw it. 

_Nipple piercings. His little Omega had gotten nipple piercings._ His cock grew hard. But he summoned the courage to get out of bed carefully and quietly, heading to the bathroom. He stumbled to turn the lights on, but when he did, he was met with his current state of attire. Bites, scratches, and dark bruises littered down his body. Indents of Nera’s fingernails digging into his skin were seen. There were red, angry lines running down his thighs from her nails. He was pretty sure his back was marked up too. Nera had just been as insatiable as him. Lance loved it. Being a gymnast meant he had to build up stamina. No one ever told him his stamina in bed would increase either. And no one had ever told him that musical theatre actors could have a fucking high stamina too. Lance splashed water on his face as he began to brush his teeth. 

Her scent had been shifting. Lance knew Nera’s heat would be fast approaching soon. And then soon, his rut would hit. The thought of him finally sharing his rut with his precious Omega was enough for his Alpha to whine in content. He had been waiting for this moment to come. Things would need to be done. Doors and windows would need to be checked and locked. Cords needed to be taken out from the walls. Phones would need to be turned off and put away. Lance would have to tell Hope that he would be off from work for a week. Nera would have to call in sick to her boss for the week because of her heat. Anticipation thrummed through him as he spat out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth, and brushing his tongue, spitting into the sink. He turned his shower on, getting ready to take a much-needed shower.

For a moment, he felt bad for wanting to shower. His gaze fell upon Nera, who had woken up and was starting to look at her phone. The blue light reflected on her face, showing a small, soft-looking face. Steam filled the shower as Lance got inside, a ragged sigh escaping his lips as he felt the hot water on him. As much as he hated scrubbing off his and Nera’s combined scents, he had to go to work. Nera needed to drop off Annabeth at school later today before she went to work. 

Thoughts of his and hers combined cycles came back. Lance was making a mental list in his mind. Food needed to be prepared. Laundry needed to be done. Annabeth would be dropped off at Hope’s house. Lily was out of the question since she was on vacation. Lance needed to look over his paperwork for the gym and finish it as quickly as possible so his schedule wouldn’t be so jam-packed when he returned. He’d need to call in the other trainer to take his spot for the rest of the week that he’d be gone. 

He’d do all these things as soon as he came home, or at work. He’d tell Hope he would be gone for the next week. Then he’d meal prep. Nera was the better cook out of the two of them, but Lance could cook just fine. Just simple foods that they would need. Nothing too complicated. Fruits and vegetables should do it. And plenty of water. Good thing they had their water filter so they wouldn’t waste any more plastic. 

“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Lance rumbled as he looked at his Omega. Nera peeked up from her phone. Her scent was shifting. She had been off her suppressants for weeks now. That included her birth control. She’d be fertile and rip for pups. The thought of pups entered his mind as his Alpha growled lowly.

  
  
_Omega. Give Omega pups._

“Yeah. If my heat hits, I’ll come home and text you. I’ll be in the nest, Alpha. I’ll be waiting for you,” Nera responded. Lance rumbled in approval as he walked over to kiss her. He licked her gland as he always did, humming as she purred. He growled when she licked his, eyes leveling with hers before kissing her forehead and walking into his daughter’s room, kissing her forehead before he left the house. 

“Mama?” Annabeth asked as she looked at Nera. Even though the young Alpha was ten, she could begin to smell what her teacher explained as an Omega going into heat. It smelled faint to her as if it hadn’t reached its full potential yet. Annabeth hadn’t hit her rut yet. But it wasn’t uncommon for Alphas or Omegas her age to hit their rut or heat. Her Alpha just wasn’t ready. But it would be, soon. It would take time. 

“Yeah, babygirl?” Nera asked as she poured her a cup of orange juice.

  
  
“Is your heat coming?” Nera paused as she capped the orange juice back, placing it on the counter. She took a moment to think before she nodded, confirming Annabeth’s thoughts. Annabeth grinned at her. “Does that mean I’m getting a little sibling now?” She asked innocently. Nera chuckled as she put the orange juice away. 

“Don’t worry about that, baby. If I get a pup, I’ll let you know, okay?” Nera replied. Satisfied with her answer, Annabeth nodded. 

“I’ll pack your things when you get home, okay? You can’t be here while your daddy and I have our rut and heat. It might make you go crazy.” Nera explained carefully. Annabeth was smarter than other kids her age. Maybe it was because she had a father that treated her much older than she already was at her young age. She comprehended things faster than her peers. Annabeth nodded. 

“Good. Finish your breakfast, Annie.” 

  
  
  


Her heat had hit around her lunch break. She could feel a cramp hitting in. Her armpits began to feel sweaty. Nera could feel a headache hitting on. Luckily, she had been in her car. So she pulled out her phone, quickly texting her boss that her heat had arrived faster than she thought it did. Her boss quickly texted back, saying that she could go home for the rest of the week. Nera internally breathed in a sigh of relief. Her Omega was stirring, purring at the thought of sharing their heat with their Alpha. Their strong, powerful Alpha. Lance Tucker smelled and looked like your stereotypical Alpha. Strong, tall, and intimidating. With his asshole behavior that seemed to tone down those past couple of years due to his pup, it only made him more intense when people smelled him. It was why most Omegas and Betas that he worked with steered clear away from him. He smelled too much like an Alpha. He was too violent sometimes when he was worked up to the point. Even Hope, an Alpha, recognized his authority, although they fought over it often over the years. Lance topping her all those years ago made the message loud and clear who the superior Alpha was. 

Unlike other Omegas her age and that she had grown up with, Nera’s status had been less pronounced. People could tell she was an Omega due to her quiet, withdrawn nature. But once her first heat had hit, she had become a bit more aggressive. Not as aggressive as Lance, but with any other unwanted Alpha or Beta, she’d punch them in the face just as hard as an Alpha. She was Hmong. She was competitive, due to her parent’s nurturing. Ren and Nana Yang had raised their daughters to achieve more than their peers. It was an Asian family thing. They had high expectations for their children, so it wasn’t really a shock to them that their youngest pup had become quite an enigma. It was drilled into her as a young pup, and it never really left once she got older. 

Pulling up Lance’s conversation on her phone, Nera shot him a text. 

_Nera: My heat hit. I texted my boss. They’re letting me go home for the week. I’ll drop off Annabeth’s clothes at school before I come home._

_Lance: I’ll be home after work. Get some rest. I love you._

_Nera: I love you too._

Nera took a deep breath before she started the engine in her car, and drove to Annabeth’s school. Was she going to break some laws as she got there? Probably. Did she care? Absolutely not. But once she reached the school, she drove the desired speed limit. She didn’t want to have to suffer her heat in a jail cell. Getting Annabeth’s things, she got out of her car and walked into the main office. 

“Hi, I’m here to drop off something for Annabeth Tucker.” She said. The lady up front looked at her. 

“Does Annabeth know you’re here to drop it off?” She asked kindly. Nera nodded. 

“Okay. Just sign here so we know you came in. I’ll call her teacher as soon as you’re done.” Nera grabbed the pen and signed her signature in. The woman quickly put her phone to her ear, and Nera sat down while she waited for her pup to come. A couple of minutes later, Annabeth came through the other door. 

“Nera!” Annabeth squealed. Nera got out of her chair and embraced her little Alpha. 

“Hey, baby. I brought your bag. I already texted your Auntie Hope, okay? She’ll come and pick you up straight after work.” Nera murmured in her ear. Annabeth nodded, taking her overnight bag from Nera. 

“It came?” Annabeth asked quietly. 

“Yeah, baby. It came. Don’t worry, your daddy and I will take you out for ice cream later, okay? Then we’ll go on our road trip for Thanksgiving. Sounds good?” Nera whispered. Annabeth nodded. Nera chuckled as she kissed her pup’s forehead. 

“Good. Go back to class, alright pup? Gotta learn. Education’s important.” Nera scolded. Annabeth giggled as they hugged one last time before they broke apart. Nera waved her out as Annabeth ran back to class. She gave the lady upfront a small smile before walking back to her car, getting inside. When she got back into her car, she felt another cramp hit her. This time, it made her inch forward in pain, her eyes shutting closed for a second. A deep inhale escaped her lips. 

Her scent was becoming more pungent. She could smell her heat creeping in more. It was the driving force that compelled her to drive home as quickly as she could. As soon as she got home, she practically ripped the door hinges off as she got in, slamming the door shut and locking it. In a frenzy, she took out the cords from the walls. She was breathing heavily as she stumbled her way upstairs, pushing and shoving things around in her wake. Lance would be a little irritated once he saw the small mess, but he’d forgive her. The smell of her heat was beginning to surround the house. 

Nera stumbled into Lance’s room, falling to the floor with a grunt. A cry left her lips as she felt another cramp hit. She shifted, her legs being pushed up against her chest, rocking back and forth as she choked. Pants escaped her lips as she tried getting her breathing in control, having to drag herself up the bed. She struggled to get her clothes off, rolling over on her back on the bed. Smelling her Alpha, her Omega preened and whimpered. 

_Alpha needs to come home. Need knot. Need Alpha. Need pups. Ready for Alpha’s knot and pups._

Eventually, the headache turned into a fever as the naked Omega sobbed, wanting her Alpha. She wanted Lance. She wanted his knot. She wanted his pups. She was done playing around. Lance was her Alpha. She wanted her Alpha. That thought lulled her to sleep, her Omega purring. 

_Soon._

  
  
  


Lance’s rut hit around after work. He had already told Hope to pick up Annabeth after school. He called in the other trainer to fill in his spot for the rest of the week. He finished his paperwork. His schedule would be cleared when he came back. Everything was good. He could spend all the time with his little Omega. His Alpha rumbled at that. Lance was driving home, taking his time. Nera would’ve been home by now. Hopefully sleeping. She needed her rest before it really hit. 

But Lance couldn’t help but feel nervous like he was in the Olympics again. He wanted to be a good Alpha for her. He knew she was experienced, hell, he was experienced too- so they didn’t have to worry in that department. Thoughts of him finally knotting her, giving her pups made his Alpha snarl. Lance couldn’t help but growl. The thought of Nera being pregnant with his pup, scolding their unborn pup in Hmong for kicking, yeah, that got him hard.

Briefly, he remembered his rut. His old rut, from a few years back. Where he had eaten Nera out against the wall. Anger surged through him. His Alpha shifted and his tail swished in anger as he too remembered. Lance and their Alpha had been so close to getting their Omega. But when Nera had said that he couldn’t knot her, his Alpha roared in outrage. How dare their Omega deny them? Lance was fully prepared to show her just who her Alpha was. He would’ve dragged her by her hair to her nest, and show her exactly who her Alpha was. The reminder made him snarl.

They could’ve been mated, could’ve even had a pup by now. Lance’s teeth gnashed together. His Alpha snarled. But that didn’t matter now. They were mated now. Soon, he’d have his knot in her. He’d give her pups. She’d bear his pups.

  
  
Lance inhaled deeply, refocusing on the road.

_Soon._

  
  
  


The front door swung open. Lance walked into the house, locking the door behind him. His rut had slowly sunk in, like a rolling storm. He checked the windows. He checked the doors. The house was silent. Nera was still asleep. Good. The cords had been unplugged. Nera must’ve unplugged them when she got home. Briefly, he saw the little mess she had made. Things had been shifted around on her way upstairs. His brows furrowed a little in annoyance, but he let it slide. He pulled out fruits and vegetables to wash in the sink, grabbing the meal prepping plastic containers for later. He washed the fruits and vegetables, beginning to chop up the pineapple to put in the containers. Lance hummed as his hip hop music played softly in his earbuds. 

If there was one thing Lance Tucker loved, was being an Alpha. Not because he’d be on top of the food chain. Not because he’d have power over everyone else, no. Given his aggressive personality, one might’ve thought that he would’ve relished being an Alpha. And he did, he enjoyed being an Alpha greatly. But he could care less about status. No. It was the need to protect that he loved. Especially now with his own pup. 

And now, with his own Omega. God, that felt good to know. He had an Omega now. Warmth spread to his chest. The pan sizzled as he made the sauce for the chicken pot pie. The vegetables were boiling in the pot. 

He heard a thump. Ears perking up, he knew that she was awake. Or stirring. He pulled his earphones out of his ears, putting them to the side.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Yup, the love of his life was up. He turned, seeing Nera walking down the stairs slowly. He could smell it. Her heat. He could smell it all over the house but smelling it first hand, it slapped him across the face. He was going to need to burn or wash his pants multiple times to get rid of the pre-ejaculate that had poured out. Nera was completely naked, her nipple piercings glistening from the kitchen lights. 

She looked like a dream to him. Nera’s legs hooked onto the chair as she slipped into the chair. Her breasts heaved up and down as she took a soft breath. Lance turned the burner that had the sauce to low as he turned to face his Omega. 

“Afternoon, Mega.” Lance rumbled. Nera hummed softly in response as Lance gently caressed her cheek. 

“Waited for you, Alpha,” Nera murmured sweetly. Lance’s Alpha purred at that. _Such a good Omega._

“Whatcha making, Alpha?” Nera hummed. Lance had pulled the pot off of the stove, turning the burner off as he scooped the vegetables out before putting them into the sauce. He stirred everything together before turning back to Nera. “Chicken pot pie for later. If you don’t want the pie dough, I’ll just keep it as a soup.” Lance replied. 

“Could you just keep it as a soup?” Nera asked quietly. Lance nodded, kissing her forehead. 

“Course Mega.” Lance used a little bit of the water from the boiled vegetables to thin out the soup a little, hearing Nera’s hums as he stirred the pot. 

“You wanna eat first?” Lance asked roughly. Her Omega sat down, her tail swishing. She wanted her Alpha’s knot. But, her pup’s needs came first. Her pup needed to eat. Nera nodded. Lance ladled some soup in a bowl, holding a spoon of soup up to her mouth. 

“Open,” Lance ordered. Nera opened her mouth as she started to eat. Lance’s Alpha rumbled in approval. Lance continued to feed his Omega until the bowl was empty, sneaking some soup for him too. Nera only giggled and watched in amusement. Lance fed her some of the extra pineapple pieces, growling in approval as she ate. Nera chewed on the pineapple, sighing in relief. She loved it when pineapple was in season. It was just as good as jackfruit. Lance packed up the rest of the soup and put the packed up food in the fridge. Then, he watched over to his little Omega, a predatory look in his eyes. His fingers found the hook of her nipple piercings, tugging them roughly and his other hand lifted her head up, making her look up at him. 

“When were you going to tell me about the nipple piercings?” Lance growled. Nera stammered, her Omega beginning to whimper and preen in pleasure. Nera yelped as he tugged on them again, harder. 

_“Answer me, Omega.”_ Her Omega was practically beside herself, tail swishing in happiness.

  
  
“I- eventually,” was what she stammered out. Lance hissed. He let go of her nipple piercings, taking a deep breath. 

_“Go to our nest. Wait for me. I need three minutes. Alone. Let me find you.”_ He said. Nera cocked her head, confusion on her face. 

“Lance-” 

_“Go, Omega.”_ Her Omega whimpered. Hesitantly, Nera pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before walking back up the stairs, not before turning to look at Lance. He was still looking at her, eyes completely black, a small ring of blue around his irises. She swallowed, her slick beginning to run down her legs as she made her way back to their nest. Nera had left the door open, walking inside. Her heat was the primary smell in the room. The smell of roses filled her nose. Nera shut the door behind her quietly. The thought of Lance’s rut mixing with her heat made more slick run down her legs. Her legs started to shake as she made her way onto the bed, laying down. A shiver wracked her body. The cool air made her nipples hard. Her pussy was throbbing with need. Her Omega whispered, pleaded for their Alpha. Nera thought of a pup, making her swallow and tremble slightly at the thought.

  
  
She imagined a pup with his hair and her eyes. The thought made her Omega whimper. Suddenly, the door opened. Lance stood at the doorway, his rut beginning to mix with her heat, and Nera whimpered as she smelled the familiar pine and saltwater. 

It was happening. It was really fucking happening. Excitement ran through her. She watched with stormy eyes as Lance took off his pants and his boxers. _Maybe he had taken his shirt off in the living room?_ She thought to herself. 

_“Present.”_ She complied immediately, legs pushed up as she sat up on her knees, eyes lowered to the bed. She heard Lance walking towards the bed, a shaky breath escaping her lips as Lance’s hand rose up her body, tugging roughly on her nipple piercings. 

“Look at me.” The Omega lifted her head up, dark brown eyes looking into blackened ones. Nera swallowed, a whimper escaping her lips. 

“You remember that one time I ate you out against the wall?” Lance asked. Blinking in confusion, she nodded. Lance leaned close, his lips brushing over her ear as he spoke lowly. “You don’t know how much self-control it took me to not throw you over my shoulder and fucking knotting you myself.” He growled. Nera made a dubious noise at the back of her throat. 

“I’m sorry.” A hand came to caress her face. 

“No. Look at me, baby.” His thumb brushed over her lips, hissing in approval as her mouth opened slightly. 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters. Lay back for me, Mega. Spread your legs for me.” 

  
  


She kept her eyes trained on him the entire time. His grip on her nipple piercings had loosened, watching her as she laid down, spreading her legs for him. A low growl vibrated from his throat as he saw the copious amount of slick running down her legs. His thoughts were thrown into a frenzy as he looked at her. Thoughts of his previous rut were running in his mind. This was where he had wanted her. In his bed. In their nest. Looking up at him with that look in her eyes. 

“Beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful, darling.” 

Head lowering down to her legs, his nose brushed over her knees as he presses soft kisses up to her thighs. Fading bite marks on her thighs made him smirk. He’d make them come back again. His tongue darted out, licking a stripe up her slit. Nera mewled and her hips buckled, a snarl escaping Lance as his hand held her hips in place. 

“Stay put.” He growled. Whining, Nera obeyed him and stayed put, trying her best not to squirm when Lance slipped a finger in her, a wet squishing noise following. Slowly, he slid his finger in and out, watching with hungry eyes as his finger was coated in her slick. He was pretty sure her slick was going to soak the bedding. He’d have to buy nest bedding now. Lance slipped another finger in, his fingers curling on her hilt, making her hips snap up, but his hands slammed her right back down making her cry out in frustration.

_“What did I say, Omega?”_ Lance snarled. Nera only whimpered in response. Lance took his fingers out of her pussy, shoving it into her mouth, making her sudden cry muffled. 

“Suck.” Her tongue swirled around his digits, tasting her slick on her tongue. With a wet pop, he took his fingers out of her mouth, spreading her legs roughly as his nose bumped onto her clit. Nera was panting, her eyes glazed over. 

_Please, please, please-_

**“Ah!”** Lance’s mouth had attacked her cunt, sucking in her slick greedily. His tongue swirled inside her, hitting just the way she liked it. Those times where he’d be angry and have his face in between her legs, or that one time his cock was buried in her cunt, or the two days where Annabeth hadn’t been home and the mated pair had the house to themselves- he had found out what she liked. What turned her on. So fuck it if he was going to use it to his advantage. 

His Alpha was jarring with him. His Alpha was the happiest he could also be at this moment. His hands gripped her thighs roughly, leaving dark marks. Her thighs were going to be marked up by his teeth once he was done with her. She heard his moans and grunts as he ate her out roughly, causing more slick to drench her thighs. 

“So good… tastes so good, Mega,” Lance gasped. Her thighs began to shake, signaling that she was close. 

“Alpha,” she whined. 

_“Come.”_ Her legs jerked as her orgasm came, the Omega crying out and whimpering. Lance’s teeth sank into her thighs, leaving bite marks as he harshly sucked up her slick. Her thighs were still shaking. Lance slid on top of her, leaning down to look at his little Omega. Her cheeks were flushed as she was still panting, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were dilated. 

His control snapped. His Alpha reared his ugly head and roared. He slammed his cock into her without warning, knowing she could take it. His fingers curled around the hook of her piercings, tugging roughly. Lance watched with a satisfied expression as her face curled in pleasure, a scream admitting from her throat as he began pounding into her mercilessly. 

“My Omega. Mine. Just mine. Tell me who your Alpha is, Omega. Who’d you save yourself for, hmm? Who’s knot are you only going to take from now on? Tell me,” Lance snarled, pounding into her as hard as she could. With Maggie, he had been more gentle. But with Nera? He knew she could take it. She liked it rough. He could leave marks on her all she wanted. It was a sign that she was his, even when she hadn’t worn his mark. He had left his mark on her.

Nera could only have her mouth open. Her Omega was delighted. Her Omega was practically purring in delight. She couldn’t respond, as she was being savagely pounded into the bed. Her legs bounced with every thrust, unable to conjure some type of leverage. 

“You… you’re my Alpha… saved myself just for you… only you Alpha,” Nera sobbed. Lance tugged extra roughly on her hook, making her cry out. Lance peppered kisses down her neck, going down towards her breasts where he was tugging at her nipple piercings. He sucked dark marks on the skin, hearing Nera choke. His nose was bumping against her stomach as he lifted his head up, inhaling her shampoo in her hair. Once, he had sniffed her shampoo, just to see what she smelled like. It caused him to rub out a semi right then and there. 

“Shhh. Doing so good, Mega. Don’t fight it. It’s alright. We’re here now. Did such a good job.” Lance cooed. Nera could only sob in response. His hips snapped at a new angle, his rut beginning to fill her nose, making her ecstasy all that more powerful. His fingers were curled and gripping her hair. His nose was buried in her hair, sniffing her. His cock was tearing her into two, his knot wanting to pop. 

“I waited for you,” Lance snarled, a fire igniting in him. “I waited for you for so long! I touched others too! It hurt, Mega! Hurt me to touch you without marking and knotting you! I waited too long. Suffered for too long. Suffered long enough. We could’ve done this sooner!”

  
  
Nera’s lips parted again, but no sound came out. Her Omega was whimpering and snarling a little, angry at their pup. If only they had accepted their Alpha’s knot way back when they wouldn’t be in this mess. Then, she choked, a grunt escaping her lips. Cries escaped her as tears rolled down her face as she realized. Finally, realized. 

“Never again.” His hips snapped, making her sob. He tugged her chain harder. “You’re mine now. Mine. Mine. All mine. Say it. Say you’re mine, Omega. Say it!” 

Nera screamed. It was like a dam had broken, her orgasm making her hear a ringing in her ears as her walls clenched around his cock, making him roar. Still, he gripped on her chain, fucking into her. 

“You’re gonna take it. Gonna take all it. You’re gonna take my knot, you understand me? Gonna take all of my cum. I’m not popping out of you. Gonna stay inside you all day and night Omega. Not gonna stop until I give you a pup.” Lance snarled. Weakly, Nera managed to nod. 

Thighs lifted up and slammed back into her hips as Nera sobbed. She could barely feel her second orgasm coming through, but when it did, she cried as her legs spasmed, allowing Lance to sink his cock in deeper. His knot was deepening with every thrust. He came with a roar, filling her up. But he wasn’t finished. He needed to knot her. He needed to lock them together. Hips slammed into hips as his knot desperately wanted to pop. With one final thrust, the Alpha roared as his knot slipped in, locking them together. 

“Fuck!” Lance swore. Nera gasped, her head falling back onto the pillows as a smaller orgasm crept up on her, making her whimper. It was enough for another orgasm to kick in, the dark-haired Alpha groaning as he came in her again, making her moan. Lance twisted the chain of her nipple piercings, making her moan as he wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“There you are. Come back to me, baby.” Lance spoke softly. Nera panted, breathing softly. He ran his hand over her face, cupping her cheek. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Nera panted, finally looking up at her Alpha. 

She started crying. Lance held her to his chest. 

“M’ sorry,” Nera sobbed into his chest. “I’m so sorry, Lance. So fucking sorry, Alpha…” She sobbed. He gently ran his finger through her hair, peppering soft kisses on her face as he moved down to her neck, nuzzling and licking her gland. Eventually, she calmed down. 

“I love you,” she sniffed. “Love you so much,” she said. Lance tipped her head back gently, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Love you too, Omega. So much.”


	8. The Road Trip and the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | The research for this chapter was... interesting. Have a chapter of fluff, because the next chapter is gonna be all angst. 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! Stay safe out there everybody!

When Nera woke up, she was back in their nest. Her body was sore. Her mouth felt like cotton as she slowly got out of the nest. 

_Where was Lance?_ Worry gripped her. Did something happen? Her Omega was quiet. Her thighs were still a little sticky with her slick and his come. Nera nearly hid her face in embarrassment. She left his room and quietly opened her door, slipping one of her oversized shirts over her. 

Her Omega was still quiet. Nera scowled. Smug little bitch. She was definitely pregnant now. With shaky legs, she made her way out of her room and back into the hallway. The mixed scents of her heat and his rut were still lingering in the air. Some semen fluid and slick were on the floor. Nera winced. No one ever told her how much stamina gymnastics people had. No one had ever told her how good it would go with one, either. And no one had told her that Lance Tucker could go for seven rounds in one night before going again, either. Nera walked down the stairs, still looking for her Alpha. 

Things had been moved around. She was pretty sure a picture frame had been bounced off of the wall. She inwardly groaned. It had been a favorite picture of hers, too. Nera picked up the fallen picture frame, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she made her way to the living room where they kept extra picture frames. On the way there, she spotted a familiar head of black hair. Lance Tucker, naked in all his glory. 

_Alpha,_ her Omega crooned. 

Never mind, the bitch was up again. Nera hissed in annoyance. Her Omega’s tail swished. 

_Yup. She was definitely pregnant._ The thought of her carrying Lance’s pup made her oddly giddy. She wondered at age sixteen if she ever knew her life would’ve turned out like this. 

“Evening Mega,” Lance spoke. Nera tilted her head up. She was still holding the broken picture frame in her hands. Lance frowned. 

“We must’ve broken it when you bounced me off the wall,” Nera explained. Lance nodded. That made sense. Lance was torn. Shit had been moved or broken. He had knotted her on practically every surface in the house, but no- his dick was still hard. His rut was slowly fading though. The past one hundred and twenty hours had shown him nothing but completion. Glands had been reopened. Knots had been locked in. Her nipple piercings had been tugged frequently. Lance was slowly warming up to her nipple piercings. His eyes turned dark when he caught a glimpse of them again.

“You hungry?” his voice came out rough. Nera swallowed. Her stomach grumbled. Lance snickered. She glared at him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Come on Mega, let’s get you fed.” 

  
  
  


Nera chewed on the piece of pineapple, sighing as the tart flavor hit her tongue. Lance had been feeding her with one hand, the other gripping the hook on her nipple piercings. Slick had run down her thighs, beginning to drip onto his cock and thighs. 

“Alpha,” she murmured. She accepted another piece of pineapple as she chewed in mourning. Her Omega was quiet, her tail swishing. Her Omega was satisfied. This was what it ought to have been a few years ago. Her pup filled by her Alpha, carrying his pup. If only they had stopped being dumbasses, her Omega and his Alpha would’ve been pleased a long time ago. But oh well. This was progress. 

“Mmm. One more piece, Mega. I’ll give you what you need. You need your Alpha’s cock in you, don’t you?” Lance purred. Nera nodded, nuzzling into his gland. She even licked at his gland as Lance rumbled. Nera finished chewing as Lance slipped the final piece in her mouth.

His Alpha had been delighted. His Alpha was like her Omega, in bliss. His Alpha had been quiet since two days ago when their pup had been conceived. Lance knew his rut was dying down. His was almost up. Hers were on their final fumes. Although, with his pup growing in her, it might’ve sped up the process a little. 

“Alpha,” Nera breathed out. She was pleading now. Lance could smell her slick. It was filling his nose. He smelled home when the scent of roses hit his nose. The flower shop his mother went to back in the day before every gymnastics meet filled his senses.

“Shhh, Mega. Spread your legs for your Alpha.” Lance whispered soothingly. With a soft whine, Nera spread her legs out, sighing in relief as Lance’s cock slipped into her. Her cunt was still slick and wet with their combined fluids from last night. Or was it this morning? He couldn’t remember. Lance groaned as her walls fluttered around him. 

“Better, Mega?” He hummed. Nera sighed in bliss, her head lolled against his shoulder. The two of them cuddled together, their scents mixing. 

“Better.” 

  
  
  


Over the two days, the two of them had cleaned up the house. Picture frames had been put back. The smashed glass had been swept. Semen fluid and slick had been mopped off the floor. The house was beginning to smell like normal again. Annabeth still wouldn’t be allowed in for another two days, because there were still lingering scents in the air, and they didn’t want anything to happen to her if she came home. So, Annabeth would have to stay with her foul-mouthed aunt a little bit longer. Lance had been working in his office when he heard the gym doors open. 

His Omega. His girl. Nera was dressed in her usual dark clothing, her hair was tied up in a bun. She had finished work and wanted to drop by. The smell of chalk and scents filled her nose as she walked into the big gym.

“Nera!”

  
  
Maria, Carla, and Anne ran to her. The excitement was written all over their faces when they saw her gland marked. 

“Oh my god!” Maria squealed. 

“Finally!” Carla butted in. 

“Oh, I’m so happy! Miranda owes me twenty dollars!” Anne snickered. Nera blinked. Miranda was one of the girls that worked with Hope. From what Nera had heard, Miranda had gotten a silver a couple of weeks back. Hope rubbed that in Lance’s face for a week. 

“She owes you what now?” Nera replied in confusion. Anne just snickered. 

_“Alright, alright. Hustle down you three.”_

_Alpha,_ her Omega purred. At the sight of her Alpha, Nera smiled. Lance had stepped out of his office, the dark-haired man making his way towards the four of them. He had a stern look on his face when he looked over at his students, but when he saw her, his expression softened. 

“There’s my Omega.” He smirked. Nera flushed at the praise. Her Omega, on the other hand, purred at the praise. 

_Alpha calls us their Omega. We’re a good Omega._ Her Omega purred. Nera hummed with her in agreement. 

“Alpha,” she greeted with warm cheeks. Lance rumbled as he kissed her forehead. His students giggled at the interaction. He turned to them. 

“Sessions are over for the day. Go home,” he barked. Nera swatted his shoulder playfully as the trio giggled, beginning to head for the doors. 

“Have a good day coach!” Maria yelled. 

“Use protection!” Carla butted in. Nera groaned, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

“Treat Nera nicely!” Anne finished as the three cackled. Lance just grumbled as he kissed his Omega. The three left, giggling and shouting.

“Well, can’t say we don’t need to use protection now,” Lance teased her. Nera swatted his arm again. 

“Lance!” She scolded. Lance snickered. Nera rolled her eyes as she kissed her Alpha. Lance rumbled.

  
  
“Out of all the Alphas I could’ve chosen…” she huffed. Lance’s laughter followed her into his office. Nera sat down on the couch in his office as Lance sat in his leather chair at his desk. Lance snickered at the sour look on his Omega’s face.

“Cheer up Mega. We’re taking Annie out for ice cream later, remember?” He spoke. Nera shot him another look, a smile beginning to show on her lips. Lance smirked as he pulled out his paperwork and began to work. Nera pulled out her phone, beginning to scroll on her phone. 

After a while, Nera asked, “Hey, Lance?” He looked up. 

“Yeah?” He replied. 

“What do you think our pup’s gonna be? Girl or a boy?” Nera asked. Lance frowned, putting his paperwork at the side.

“I don’t know, Mega. But I think Annie would just like another sibling. Doesn’t matter what we get.” Lance answered. Nera snickered. “What?” He said. Nera grinned. “Even if we get an alien?” She snickered. Lance stared at her. “What do you mean by that?” He replied, a little offended.  
  
  
“Well, knowing you and your track record, who knows what we’re going to get,” Nera smirked. Lance’s face fell. “What does that mean?” He replied, a strangled noise falling from his throat. Nera snickered into her phone.

“Well, knowing what happened in the motel room with Hope…” Nera trailed off. She howled with laughter when she saw Lance’s horrified face. “One time! That was _one_ time!” Lance protested. Nera snickered, almost falling off the chair. Lance mock glared at her. 

“The future mother of my pups,” Lance huffed dramatically. Nera giggled into her phone. Lance shot her a low smile. He could see her shining eyes behind her phone. 

_Yup. The future mother of his pups. Boy, he could pick em._

  
  
  


“Daddy! Mama! Ice cream!”  
  
  
As promised, Lance and Nera took Annabeth out for ice cream at the ice cream parlor. The three of them sat at a table near a window and happily ate their ice cream together. Annabeth was pretty happy. Her daddy and her mama were finally together, her mama had a pup on the way, and they were going on a road trip. The hotel even had a pool! She was a very excited and energetic Alpha today. Lance and Nera watched with amused eyes as Annabeth went to town on her ice cream. The brown-haired Alpha looked at her parents.

“Enjoying your ice cream, pup?” Lance asked. Annabeth beamed. There was a little bit of chocolate drizzle on her cheeks. Lance chuckled as he wiped it off with a napkin. 

Suddenly, Nera’s phone began to ring. Frowning, she took it out of her purse.

_Please don’t be Gina._

To her relief, it was not her older sister. It was her cousin, Naomi. Nera picked up immediately.

**“What’s up cous?”** She asked in Hmong.

**“You got invited to the Thanksgiving party too?”** Naomi sounded like she was completely over it. 

**“Rami, I’ve been invited since August,”** Nera replied in confusion. Lance gave her a look of concern. Yeah sure, his Hmong was limited at best, but he could read his Omega like an open book. There was no hiding from Lance Tucker. 

**“Really? Fuck, nobody ever tells me shit.”** Naomi grumbled from the other line. Nera internally sighed. Her cousin was often the one who received the short end of the stick in their family. It was why she moved to South Carolina with her master’s in car engineering. Last Nera had been told, she worked at a racetrack. And that she butted heads with some Alpha named Dayton. 

An asshole, Naomi had described him. Knowing Lance, Nera knew exactly what she was going through. Her Omega cousin was a little pistol, so when Naomi Vang complained to her about a black-haired asshole that she had just met, Nera wasn’t surprised. 

**“Yeah. Are you coming? Maybe you should bring your Alpha… what’s his name? Dayton?”** Nera asked. At the mention of Dayton, Lance’s head shot up.

No. No, it couldn’t be. Whoever Nera was talking on the phone with, Lance pitied them. Dayton White was a health freak. Even more than him. Nera would have a field day with the NASCAR driver. Lance internally rolled his eyes. He’d have to call his knucklehead of a cousin later. Maybe he’d call Jefferson and Bucky too. Their group calls were always fun. How Jefferson and Bucky already had Omegas and a family made Lance sigh. At least for Jefferson and Bucky, it hadn’t been hard. Jefferson had Anya. Anya was a school nurse, while Jefferson owned a clothing store. Bucky had Reyna. Lance didn’t know much about their jobs, but they lived in New York. Maybe he’d pay them a visit this Christmas with Nera and Annabeth.

**“He’s not my Alpha, cous,”** Naomi replied. Nera frowned, noticing her Alpha’s sudden behavior, as she leaned into his shoulder, inhaling the scent of pine and saltwater. Lance stroked her hair. Annabeth giggled. 

**“Why? Is he mated?”** Nera replied. She took some of her rocky road ice cream on her spoon and ate it. 

**“No,”** Naomi replied. Nera snorted. 

**“Then what are you waiting for? Get that knot then. Seriously, it took me and Lance five years. Don’t be me. If you don’t make a move, he’ll find someone else. Do you want to see some other Omega’s mark on his neck?”** Nera asked her. 

**“No,”** Naomi replied quietly. Nera smirked in satisfaction, looking like a certain god of gymnastics. 

**“Then get to it. Tell me all the spicy details when you’re done. See you at the party, cous!”** Nera chirped happily as she hung up. Lance was looking at her. 

“You okay, Alpha?” Nera asked. Lance kept frowning. Finally, he spoke.

“I feel really bad for her. Good luck, she’s gonna need it.”

When they were finally all packed a couple of days later, Lance made a mental list one last time of their things. Satisfied that they had everything they needed, the little family hit the road. Nera was blaring some musical on the aux cord. Beetlejuice, she had told him. Say My Name had just finished when they had reached Missouri a couple of long hours later. Lance took another sip of his coffee as he stopped at a stoplight. He gazed at his Omega, who was asleep. Annabeth had been asleep in the backseat, her face buried in her pillow. Lance smiled softly. The light turned green, and Lance stepped on the gas. 

Only when they reached the hotel did Lance wake up Nera. She woke up with a groan. 

“Mmm… where are we?” Nera asked sleepily. 

“Missouri, Mega. You can get Annabeth. I’ll get us checked in.” Lance spoke quietly. At Nera’s still half asleep nod, Lance reached over and kissed her forehead. He got out of the car and checked in while Nera got Annabeth and carried the sleeping Alpha with some of their things inside. Once Lance finished checking in, the little trio made their way to their room, things in hand. Nera took off Annabeth’s shoes and tucked Annabeth in with a kiss on her forehead. Then she crashed on the other bed almost immediately. She could hear Lance shuffling their suitcases around in the closet, before the door was slid shut and lights were turned off. Footsteps sounded as Lance took off his shoes and socks at the side of the bed they were sharing. He made his way into bed as Nera rolled over, her lashes peeking through her dark eyes as she smiled sleepily. His hands slipped underneath her shirt, rubbing circles onto her stomach. 

To think that she was pregnant with his pups, that she would be the mother of his pups, it made him swell with pride. 

“C’m here,” Nera mumbled sleepily. Nera made a satisfied noise as Lance brought his Omega into his arms, allowing the Hmong Omega to inhale the scent of pine and saltwater. Lance rumbled as she licked at his gland. 

“... ‘ove you,” Nera murmured into his gland before she fell asleep. Lance pressed a soft kiss on the top of his Omega’s head. 

“Love you too Mega.” 

  
  
  


“How many waffles do you want, Annie?” 

So, it had turned out not only did the hotel have a pool, they had a free breakfast, and an all you can eat waffle maker. Lance’s stomach grumbled at the mention of waffles.

  
  
“I think we have to ask daddy first, mama.” Annabeth giggled. Lance sent his daughter a mock glare. 

“How did I ever raise a rude child,” Lance huffed dramatically as Nera rolled her eyes, pouring the waffle mix into the greased pan. She shut the lid closed as she leaned back into her chair. Annabeth just giggled again, pulling out her phone and quickly sending a text to the Lera group chat. Then she put it away. 

“Who you texting, Annie?” Lance asked his daughter. “The Lera groupchat,” Annabeth replied. Nera choked on her eggs. 

“The what?” She wheezed. Lance gently patted her back. 

“It’s a groupchat between Carla, Maria, and Anne. And me.” Annabeth replied brightly. Nera and Lance shared a look. Then they turned back to the young Alpha. 

“Annabeth, what does Lera stand for?” Lance asked in curiosity, but internally, he knew what it stood for. 

His trio of students had been wanting to set him and Nera since forever. He heard the whispers and giggles of the other girls around the gym. He wasn’t blind, he knew the girls wanted them together. But back then, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t ask her out. Back then, Nera had been young. Lance was already nearing his late twenties. She was still in her early twenties. She was still getting used to a new place, a new nest. He wanted her to be comfortable. Besides, he wasn’t like that anymore. He no longer put his dick wherever he wanted. His pup calmed him. Humbled him. Made him realize things that ten years ago, he would’ve never batted an eyelash towards. Having Annabeth was a blessing. He always felt bad for getting Maggie pregnant with a pup so young, so their split had been unavoidable. Hope had seen it a mile away. But to see Lance so affectionate towards his pup, it surprised the blonde Alpha. 

Perhaps there was more to Lance Tucker than anyone had seen.

“You and mama, daddy. It’s your ship name.” Annabeth responded as the waffle maker beeped with the green button flashing. Nera took the waffle out carefully as she looked at her pup and her Mate. 

“Who wants it first?” Nera asked. Annabeth looked at her father. Lance looked back at his pup. The two of them had a short staring contest before Lance blinked. Annabeth snickered. 

“I win!” The ten-year-old cheered as Nera put the waffle on her plate with a smirk. Lance made a noise at the back of his throat as he watched his daughter drench her waffle with maple syrup.

“That was supposed to be my waffle,” Lance mumbled childishly. Nera rolled her eyes as she greased the pan and put the waffle mix in, closing the waffle maker.

“Lance Tucker, the god of gymnastics, is secretly a child. ESPN would love to hear this. Maybe I should give them a scoop when we come back. I’ll get my fifteen minutes of fame too,” Nera wondered with a smirk on her face. Lance gave her a look of horror. 

“No. Absolutely not. You will not. I don’t need reporters in front of our house when we come back.” Lance shot that down immediately. Nera snickered into her cup of milk. Lance huffed again. Annabeth giggled. Lance glared at the two of them. His pup and his Mate giggled. 

“Ha ha, very funny you two. Finish your breakfast.” 

  
  
  
  


They were in Oklahoma when it happened. 

Annabeth needed to use the bathroom, so Lance had found a nearby park with a bathroom to stop by so they could take a break and stretch their legs. The three of them used the bathroom. Lance had gotten out first. While he made his way to a nearby table, he quickly texted Nera before he sat down. A soft giggle entered his ears. He turned to the source of the noise, seeing a couple at a table. The female Beta leaned into her Alpha mate, laughing into his shoulder. The glow of gold caught his attention. 

The pair were married. 

Now, Lance Tucker had thought about marriage. Of course, he had thought about settling down one time in his life or another. But then the Olympics happened. The gym happened. Maggie and Annabeth happened. Before Nera had entered the picture, Lance didn’t really think about getting married. Settling down and having pups was one thing. Marriage was another. You didn’t necessarily need to be married in order to have pups nowadays. So when Nera had suddenly entered the picture, it was like everything had flipped on him.

He had thought about putting a gold ring on that certain hand once or twice in the past. Now that they were together and she had his pup, Lance was sure he wanted to marry her at one point in their lives. He didn’t know what he’d do without her now that she was his. 

But did Nera even want to get married? If she didn’t, Lance could live with that. But she did, he’d marry her. He’d marry her right now. 

A thought popped into his head. 

_How would she feel about a Las Vegas wedding?_ Lance wasn’t fond of big crowds. A small wedding ceremony was fine. But Lance Tucker was greedy. He didn’t need a crowd of people around him to show that he loved his Omega. All he needed was his Omega and his pup. 

The scent of roses filled his nose. A soft bump on his gland made him blink. Nera looked at him, concerned. 

“You okay, Alpha?” Nera asked as she sat beside him. Annabeth sat in his lap as he played with her hair. 

“I’ll tell you in the car,” Lance responded tightly. Nera gave him a worried look but nodded. Annabeth made a soft worrying noise. Lance kissed the top of her head, bouncing her in his lap. 

Later, when they got into the car, Nera brought it up again. Lance put the keys in the ignition. He gripped the steering wheel, a hard look on his face. 

“Lance? Alpha?” Nera asked quietly. 

“How do you feel about gettin’ married?” He blurted out. Nera was taken back in surprise. Out of all the things that had been running through her mind, she hadn’t been anticipating that. Color her surprised. 

“I, well… I wouldn’t be… opposed to the idea, Lance. How long have you… how long have you been thinking about it?” Nera asked curiously. 

“Since I met you, Mega. I bought the rings a while back too.” 

Whether it be pregnancy hormones or the fact that she was so taken aback by his sudden declaration, Nera had started crying. She choked up and sniffed. Lance looked at her in slight shock and unbuckled his seat belt, leaning over to her as he held her. 

“Hey, it’s okay Mega. God, Nera I’m so sorry, please don’t cry,” Lance soothed her. Sure, he was panicking a little. And he knew a nervous and pregnant Omega when he saw one. Nera sniffed into his shoulder. 

“I love you,” she sobbed. Lance rubbed her shoulder. “I know, little Omega,” he replied softly. Nera sniffed one more time before she looked up, her dark eyes rimmed red with tears. 

“Okay. Then let’s get married then.” Nera replied. Lance gave her a soft look in response. “You sure?” He asked. Nera nodded. Lance looked at Annabeth, who was smiling, even grinning ear to ear. Annabeth approved full-heartedly. 

“Alright, I guess we’re takin’ a detour to Vegas.” Then the car started.

When they got there, Lance had to look up directions. Annabeth typed in the place in her GPS and practically threw her phone in the front seat. Lance caught it with his hand as he plugged in Annabeth’s phone. 

“I checked on the website and you need your IDs and your social security number!” Annabeth informed the mated pair. Lance and Nera looked at each other. 

Thank goodness they memorized their numbers. 

“How much is it for a marriage license?” Nera asked her pup. “Seventy-seven dollars. They don’t take cash or check. Debit or credit.” Annabeth replied. Nera hummed. 

“I’ll pay for it.” Lance decided. Nera nodded in agreement. 

“Oh! It says after that we can just walk across the street and get married! Do I count as a witness?” Annabeth asked curiously. Lance and Nera chuckled. 

“Of course you do, pup,” Lance replied. Annabeth beamed. 

When the three got to the bureau, Annabeth was practically vibing with happiness as the three went through the doors. Surprisingly, they were the only three there. It was pretty dark outside already. Someone flagged them over as Annabeth sat in the chair, her phone out as Lance and Nera filled out their marriage certificate. Lance slid his debit card through, and just like that, they got their marriage license. Lance fiddled with the wedding rings in the pocket of his jeans. He handed the gold rings to Annabeth, who secured them in her pocket.

The three of them walked across the street, Annabeth in the middle of her parents as they walked into the chapel. The mated pair asked for a priest and were whisked into a room with their little Alpha in tow. Annabeth grinned and stood with her rainbow shirt, dark jeans, and plain sneakers. 

Nera looked up at her Alpha. Lance looked down at his Omega. Annabeth could hear the priest say something, and the priest asked for the rings. Annabeth beamed at him as she stood up with the rings in hand. 

“I’m their witness,” Annabeth said with a blush. The priest chuckled. The little Alpha handed her parents their wedding rings. She stood back as Lance took Nera’s wedding ring with a shaky hand.

He had dreamt of this moment. It was here. It was happening. It was finally happening. 

“With this ring, I take you as my wife. To infinity and beyond.” Lance spoke, his voice was hushed. Nera swallowed as tears began to prick at her eyes again. She felt the wedding band being slipped on her left ring finger. Nera smiled, her eyes were watery. 

“With this ring, I take you as my husband. To infinity and beyond.” Nera spoke, her voice choked up. Annabeth sniffed.

“... By the power vested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The priest spoke. 

Nera began tearing up again as her Omega howled. She kissed her Alpha as she heard Annabeth clap in glee. When the mated pair pulled away, she could see Lance crying. 

**“I love you,”** she spoke in Hmong, her voice hushed. 

**“I love you too.”**

They were married. Bonded for life. They were married, for reals for reals. 

Now all they had to do was face her family. 

Annabeth beamed as she watched her daddy and mama from the backseat, watching as their wedding bands glittered. She let out one final giggle before she lounged her little head back, falling asleep. Nera had fallen asleep, holding onto Lance’s hand. He looked at her wedding band again. He leaned back, taking a gulp of his caffeine. Traffic was being hectic again. He looked at his sleeping Omega’s face before smiling. 

This would take a while.


	9. Family Reunions Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short- I originally planned to have thirteen chapters with the last two being AU's- but then my muse got frisky and now- there's fourteen. But my muse might act up again and who knows, maybe we'll have fifteen. But for now, we're at fourteen.

When they got there, Lance had checked into their hotel room. Then they had settled in, Annabeth jumping onto the bed that she proclaimed, "I have all to myself," while Lance and Nera put the suitcases down in amusement. Giggles came from the younger Alpha as she saw her parents moving the suitcases around, putting them away. Annabeth got up to grab the remote, gleefully putting on some Disney Channel show. The other bed dipped slightly as Lance laid down. Nera had been bending over, unzipping her suitcase, and grabbing her things so she could shower. Lance’s Alpha, being the little shit that he was, rumbled at the sight. 

_Our Omega. Ours._

Then the bathroom door opened and closed. He heard some shuffling and the shower curtain opening. Then he heard the water running. His Omega would be fine. 

Annabeth giggled at something on the TV. Lance got up, hearing his phone ringing. Answering his phone, he said, “Hello?”

  
  
“Lance!” He heard his mother say excitedly. 

“Mom? What’s up?” Lance asked, a bit confused. Annabeth looked up from her gaze at the TV. She always liked her grandma. 

“I’m just calling to check up on you, sweetie. Is Nera there?” Kassandra Tucker asked her son. 

“She’s in the shower, mom. Is everything okay?” Lance replied.

“I was hoping to talk to her. But it’ll have to wait. Just tell her I called, okay?” His mom spoke. 

“Yeah mom- I will,” Lance replied, still a bit confused. The line went dead. Just then, the bathroom door opened, revealing Nera dressed, her hair wrapped in her towel. She looked at Lance, a look of concern on her face. 

“Lance? Alpha? What’s wrong?” Nera asked, walking up to him. Annabeth had turned off the TV. Lance held his Omega’s face, gazing into her eyes. 

“I don’t know, little Omega. I don’t know.” 

  
  


Kassandra Tucker had looked over at Nana Yang and frowned. The two women were sitting at their usual lunch date. The Hmong-American woman took a sip of her wine before she looked at her too. 

“I guess congratulations are in order,” Nana spoke. The Omega looked over at the Beta woman. Kassandra swirled her red wine in her glass. 

“I’m guessing Ren didn’t take it well,” Kassandra noted. Nana sighed. The dark-haired woman often wondered where her husband went wrong. True, Nera’s profession was one of her kind to consider not well-off. A doctor might’ve been a much better profession. Nana had thought along with the same thoughts once as her husband did- how would her youngest pup ever survive in the world with a profession like hers?

But after seeing how happy her youngest pup was, up there, performing- it made sense. It made her happy. Her happiness was important. But she knew her husband, her Alpha, would never see that. Gina hadn’t cared much for Nera’s profession, her younger sister could do whatever the hell she wanted. Maybe Nana shouldn’t have told Ren to keep so much focus on their eldest. 

“No,” Nana responded with a sigh, “he didn’t.” 

Her husband had been enraged. The article had been posted, and the household had been in an uproar. More so, Ren and the elders.

The times had changed since the seventies. Since coming to America, the traditions had changed. Now, instead of marrying into the family, some married outside of the family. Whether their parents could accept or not didn’t matter anymore. They just had to accept that their children were going to be married to different people. 

_“Married to a white boy? Kassandra’s boy?” Nana heard Ren howling down the hall. Getting up from her spot on the couch, the Omega ran to the office. She opened the office door to see her husband, royally pissed off._

_“Nana! Have you seen this?” Ren was seething with rage._

_Indeed she had. She had seen the article. But did she care as much as her husband did?_

_Absolutely not. Her youngest pup was happy. So why should she meddle?_

_“Getting married without telling us… the nerve!” Ren huffed. “She’s an adult now, she can do what she wants,” Nana replied. When she received no response, she sighed, beginning to turn for the door. Her hand rested on the knob. She turned to face her husband again, but still, he said nothing. The door clicked closed. Nana's footsteps echoed down the hall as she made her way back to the couch. She turned on the TV again._

“Let me guess, he threw a fit?” Kassandra guessed dryly. 

“And called your son a white boy,” Nana added. Kassandra expressed a snort as she took a sip of her red wine. 

“Of course he did.” 

Kassandra was in the same boat. Not that her husband cared for her son. He never supported him during his gymnastics. Joseph Tucker considered gymnastics a girl’s sport and told Lance that he should’ve considered a more manly sport, like boxing. 

Maybe her son continued gymnastics to spite his old man, Kassandra would never know. Lance put effort and practice, and then her only pup went to the Olympics and won his silver and gold medals. She couldn’t have been more proud of her pup. 

“He told me that Nera was a fan back in the day,” Kassandra spoke casually. Nana groaned. 

“Please don’t remind me. I heard your son’s name more than I needed to hear. It was Lance this, Lance that, and mom did you hear what Lance did- I’m happy they’re married. Now she can raise your pup’s ego as much as she wants. They’re both dramatic- a match made in heaven. Gods forbid they have pups. Their pups will raise as much chaos as them.” Nana hung her head, shaking her head in disbelief. Kassandra snickered. 

“Cheer up, Nana. Knowing my pup and your pup, they’re bound to have more than one child. Twins, at least. I’ll have grandpups again.” She picked up her glass. 

“A toast, to our pups’ marriage.” 

The glasses clinked. 

  
  
  


Lance’s hand was holding onto Nera’s as he followed her GPS. Nera hadn’t been in Fresno for years. But somehow, it still felt like home. The familiar neighborhoods made memories flash before her eyes. She heard giggling and laughing down the familiar block that led to her home. When they got there, cars were parked everywhere. Lance groaned. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” the dark-haired Alpha spoke. 

“That’s going into the swear jar,” Nera sang-songed as Annabeth giggled from the backseat. Lance just rolled his eyes. 

“Very funny, Mega. Do none of your relatives know how to park?” Lance asked. 

“Aunt Pachia never really liked parallel parking,” Nera noted with a hum. Annabeth snickered. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lance spoke with annoyance in his voice as he eventually found a nice parking spot. Nera rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, helping her little pup out. Holding onto Nera’s hand, the dark-haired Omega told her Mate, “Aren’t you happy we didn’t take your sports car, Alpha?”

  
  
“My car would’ve gotten us here faster,” came Lance’s retort. Nera rolled her eyes again.

“Your car has a smaller trunk. Wouldn’t have fit our stuff,” Nera clapped back. A little girl ran up to Nera. Her dark hair put up in pigtails, and her dark eyes shining. 

“Auntie Nera!” She shrieked. Nera let go of Annabeth’s hand as she picked up her niece. 

“Hi, Diana. How’ve you been, baby?” Nera cooed to her niece. Diana looked at Nera, giggling. Diana was Gina’s pup. She was six. Diana smiled. 

“Good!” Diana replied happily, “I missed you.”

Nera smiled. Kissing her cheek, making Diana squeal, she spoke softly in Hmong. **“I missed you too, sweetie.”**

“Come on, let’s get you back inside. Your mommy’s probably worried about you,” Nera whispered in her ear. The four of them entered the house. When people saw her, Nera heard hushed Hmong around her. Some of her relatives looked at her wedding ring. 

The rumors were true. Nera had gotten married to Lance. Lance stopped, gaping at the woman in front of them. 

“Mom?” Lance spoke. “Grandma!” Annabeth spoke excitedly. She ran into her grandmother’s arms as the Beta picked up her grandpup. 

_If his mother was here, that meant…_

“Your fathers are in the office. They’re waiting for you.” Kassandra told her son and daughter-in-law quietly. Lance stiffened. His hand subconsciously reached for Nera’s. Their hands intertwined as his eyes hardened. A low growl erupted from his throat. 

“Lance,” Nera spoke quietly. He looked at his Omega. He saw his bite on her gland. She was his. His Bondmate. His Omega. His wife. 

“Can you tell my mom that we’re here, Kassandra? We have some business we need to take care of.” Nera spoke. Kassandra nodded as she leaned over to kiss her daughter-in-law’s cheek. 

“Welcome to the family, Nera. Don’t forget to take off your shoes, Lance.” Then Kassandra walked outside into the backyard. Nera looked at Lance. 

“Shoes.” 

“You and your shoes at the front door bullshit,” Lance grumbled. Nera swatted his arm. He took off his shoes at the door, placing them next to Nera’s. His Omega looked at him with her big, dark brown eyes. He grabbed her face, and she looked up at him as their lips met harshly. Breaking apart, Nera hummed. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Nera spoke quietly. 

Her heart pounded when the two of them walked in front of the familiar door, knowing what lain in front of them. Nera’s hand grasped the knob, nearly shaking. It twisted open and the door swung open. 

“Come in Blossom,” Ren Yang spoke coldly. “And shut the door behind you. We have much to talk about.”


	10. Family Reunions Suck pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello lovely people! I'm planning to finish this fic, (the main core twelve chapters), first, before I move onto my other WIP's, because... there's a lot. Winter's Bride should be the next fic that's updated, and Think of Me should be the followup. Fear not though, I've made this little chaotic world into a series. Nera's cousin Naomi will get a little fic to herself and Dayton White from Logan Lucky. If you're looking for more Lance/Nera, (because honestly they're my chaotic children), there's a little nugget of smutty goodness where instead of gymnastics, it's the mob, aka Purple.
> 
> And last but not least, Annabeth gets her own little story too! Because I love her very much, and because Bucky's Lance's cousin in this universe, I decided, why not have Annabeth meet the rest of the Marvel family too? That'll be out as soon as WB and ToM are updated. Naomi and Dayton's story should be up sometime this week.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! Thanksgiving is split into two chapters, because Asian families are just such a handful, and after all this angst, I need a breather, lol. Also, more smut in the part 2, cause Nera has needs, haha.

“Son.”

“Father.” 

The door closed behind Lance. Joseph Tucker eyed the bite mark on his gland. It looked new. A few days old, at least. His gaze fell to the dark-haired woman who moved to sit in the chair in front of her father. Lance followed her, silent. The screeching of the chair being moved upwards was heard. A hand reached over, clasping over a smaller one. Ren’s eyes narrowed when he saw it was Lance’s left hand. He caught the glimmer of gold. 

Nera certainly got her mother’s looks. As Lance looked at Ren, he saw small dark eyes, a round face, and curly black hair. Ren’s lips were pursed into a line as he observed his son-in-law. The scents of rose with pine and a hint of saltwater were becoming more defined. Ren sniffed the air. Nera’s scent had changed. His eyes widened slightly. 

“You’re pregnant.”

“Surprise, daddy,” Nera replied sarcastically. There was no smile on her face, sarcasm laced in her words as her eyes narrowed. 

“And just when I thought you couldn’t sink lower Lance, you married your nanny?” 

Lance growled deeply in his throat. His Alpha snarled, feeling angry that their Beta father had sunk this low to insult their Omega like that. 

“I’d suggest,” Lance snarled lowly, “that you keep my Omega’s name out of your filthy mouth, father. I don’t appreciate hearing the future mother of my pups being insulted like that.”

Joseph Tucker and Lance Tucker were never close. Not even in Lance’s childhood. Joseph seemed to think that his job was done after he had gotten Kassandra with a pup. 

Obviously, life had slapped him across the face. Their relationship became more strained after the five-year-old Lance had expressed wanting to do gymnastics after watching the summer Olympics on TV. Joseph had sneered at him, saying that gymnastics was for women and that Lance was a man. He shouldn’t have surrounded himself by a women’s sport. His mother had been far more supportive and had enrolled him in gymnastics classes on the spot.

The sounds of giggling and laughter were heard outside the office door as Joseph narrowed his eyes. Being wise, he kept his mouth shut. But he was still giving his son the stink eye. 

“How long are you?” Ren asked. Nera’s lips curled into a sneer. 

“Why do you care?” She bit back. Ren inched closer to his daughter. 

“Because I am your father, and you are still my daughter. Therefore I have a right to know about my future grandpups.” Ren replied cooly. Nera’s Omega snarled deep in her throat. She raised her paws up in a swiping motion, snarling to Nera that she should just bite at the other Alpha. Their Mate would back them up without question. 

“Close to a month,” Nera responded. Her stature was still stiff. Lance’s Alpha was still snarling deep in him, close to rising. His Alpha’s tail swished dangerously. Ren laid back in his leather chair. 

“Your mothers were very happy with the marriage.” 

Lance wasn’t surprised. His relationship with his mother was much better than his father’s. Nera internally sighed in relief. At least one parent was happy for her. 

“They met for lunch earlier today and gossiped about it. I’m sure the rest of the family knows. The article was screenshotted more than once in the messages.” Ren spoke. Nera and Lance looked alarmed. 

_Article? Already? Someone had gotten pictures of them?_ Panic rose in Nera’s throat. She knew Lance still had leverage in the gymnastics world- who didn’t know Lance Tucker? Their grips on each other’s hands tightened. Her Omega growled low in her throat. She did not like the sound of that.

Not at all.

“And you’re believing it?” 

The two men stared at Lance. Said Alpha was slowly fuming in his seat, and his Alpha was telling him to just bite their heads off and be done with it. Lance was close to agreeing. He really wanted to bite their heads off. 

“Are you serious?” Lance spoke, the enragement growing closer. His father and Ren gave him a look. Lance leaned back in his chair. 

“So you are serious. Are you fucking kidding me?”

Outraged. That’s what he felt at this moment. His Alpha was snarling, and Lance could feel his Alpha’s anger burning through him. His Alpha was ready to tackle his father and his father-in-law. Lance would’ve been more than happy to provide moral support. His Alpha lifted his paw up in irritation, growling to Lance that he should just rip into them, like how he used to in the past. He had done it many times before, why not do it again?

Seeing that neither of the two were responding and were still looking at him, Lance decided to change tactics. He could smell the distressed phenomes coming from his Mate. It was making his Alpha angrier. 

“I don’t really understand why you care so much, I mean, aren’t you the one who kicked her out? And what, you thought she was going to be crawling back to you with her tail in between her legs?”

  
  
Lance decided, in that moment, that he was done. D.O.N.E. Done with the entire motherfucking upper class DONE. He was sick and tired of this shit. Was he a little biased towards his father-in-law? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not. His Alpha was in complete agreement. They had enough. Quite frankly, they did not need their father-in-law or their father’s blessings. They had their mother’s blessings. That was enough. At least one half of their parents would be accepting. 

“You really thought she would be that shallow? Do you even know her?” Outside, the chatter and laughter was the only thing keeping Lance from fully blowing off. He didn’t know if Ren’s office doors or walls were soundproof. But inside him, his old self, the self-proclaimed god of gymnastics, god of everything dickish, preened at the thought of causing a scene. It would be so nice to blow up in their faces. So good. It would give Lance and his Alpha such satisfaction. But he knew he had to be kept on a leash. For his Omega’s sake. He could smell the distressed phenomes coming out even more. Nera’s mood swings were beginning to show. She should’ve never agreed to this and just told her father to fuck off. Her Omega agreed whole-heartily with that statement. 

“I can take care of myself.” Lance quieted when Nera looked at her father. She was still shaking a little. And then she looked at Joesph. 

“And I really don’t like being called a babysitter. I am not a motherfucking babysitter, and if you think that, you can fuck off. I don’t need your validation, and I don’t really fucking care about it either.” She ignored the shocked look on her father-in-law’s face and returned her gaze to her father. She stood up. Lance stood up with her, their chairs scratching the floor as they were pushed back. Nera leaned close to her father. And when she spoke, she spoke in Hmong so he would be the only one to understand. 

**“Lance is my Alpha. My Bondmate. My husband. The father of our pups. Whether you like it or not is none of my concern. My marriage is none of your concern. I will not sit here and listen to you insulting my pack like that. You might say I’m still your daughter by blood, but remember daddy- you’re the one who threw me out like trash.”** Nera held up her left hand that showed her wedding ring. Even though it had only been a few days, she was still married. She had kept her maiden name as an extended middle name. She was still a Yang. Nothing would change that. She didn’t want to change that. 

**“This is the product of that. I’m going to be wearing this until the day I fucking die. I will die his goddam wife and there is nothing you could do to change that. You could carve out his Mark on me. He’ll just put it back. So fuck it. Don’t even try.”**

There was a knock on the door. 

“Nera? Annabeth’s asking for you and Lance.” 

Naomi. Her cousin was a lifesaver. Lance’s hand fell into hers. His lips brushed against her ear.

“C’mon Mega. Let’s go. We’ve made our point.” The two headed to the door. When the door opened, Naomi stood there, her dark hair tied into a ponytail, her signature winged eyeliner and red lipstick on perfectly, as usual.

“Aw, he didn’t come?” Nera purred. Naomi scowled. The other Omega nearly crossed her arms. Through gritted teeth, she said, “he said he had a race to do. And I quote, “Naomi, it’s just Thanksgiving. It’s not like we’re dating or anything. But you can bring me back food or something.” Naomi sneered at the end, although she looked a little hurt. Nera could tell. She could read people’s expressions very well. Perks of being an actress. 

“Yeah, sounds like my dumbass cousin.” Lance sniped as the three walked out of the office. He made sure to slam it extra loud. He was feeling extra petty tonight. Naomi choked on her water. Nera raised an eyebrow. 

_“He’s your cousin?”_

“Sadly,” shrugged Lance. As the three walked to find his pup, he heard some words in Hmong that he couldn’t understand.

“Nera! Oh, you’re home! And this must be Lance!” Nera heard her aunt Pammie speak excitedly. Nera could see her dark eyes shining. Like Naomi, her hair was up. Pammie handed a hair tie to Nera. 

“Tie your hair up, **Blossom.** You’re helping us cook.” Pammie instructed. Then she turned her gaze onto Lance. A smile appeared on her face.

“It’s nice to meet you. Gods know that article was a load of shit.” Pammie remarked. “That’s what I said,” Lance replied. “Oh, so you read it too?” She asked. Nera tied up her hair as Naomi led her outside, to where all the women were. Lance heard excited squeals and shouts in Hmong as Nera’s aunts and cousins marveled over her wedding ring. 

“Nah. But I still knew it was a load of shit.” Lance replied. Pammie chuckled. The two of them walked outside into the huge backyard, where kids were giggling and laughing.

“Daddy!” Annabeth squealed. The brunette Alpha ran up to her father. Lance picked her up with a soft grunt as she giggled. Lance could see Nera sitting at a huge pot, stirring something. Many of her family members surrounded her and even more were sitting at tables. The pups were running around the yard. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Annabeth asked. He looked at her, seeing the eyes she had gotten from him. 

“Yeah, Annie. I think I’m going to be okay. We’re gonna be okay, baby.”


	11. Office Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello lovely people! I know I said I was gonna stretch out Thanksgiving into another chapter, but after all that angst and hostility, I decided to give my babies a break, haha. Consider this a PWP chapter. Warning for sex during pregnancy, and mild somnophilia. I originally was going to have a sex scene in the office in chapter eight, but then I scrapped the idea because it would be too weird, lol. So here it is instead!
> 
> This story is also apart of a series now, so if you'd like to see more of Lance and Nera and whatever they're getting up to after, the _Colors _series documents it all.__

**_A few weeks later..._ **

It was nearing Christmas. Snow had started to fall onto the ground. Lance and Nera’s lives slowly went back to normal. After the office incident, Lance and Nera made sure the please fuck off and don’t put yourself in our business message ran loud and clear to their fathers. Lance talked to Naomi, Nera’s Omega cousin about Dayton before they left back for Ohio.

_“He’s an idiot,” Lance had told her. The two of them were outside on the porch. Nera was still inside. Annabeth was already in the car. Naomi was sipping at her soda._

_“You’re telling me,” Naomi replied bitterly as she took another gulp, feeling the carbonation run down her throat._

_“You really like him, don’t you?” Lance spoke quietly as he looked at his cousin-in-law. Naomi looked at him._

_“I’ve known his annoying ass for two years,” Naomi said, “I’ve been ignoring my Omega’s wants for him as my Alpha…” her gaze fell to her soda can. Her lips pursed into a line._

_“You want some advice, you know, since we’re family now and all that shit?” Lance spoke. Naomi looked at him. But he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze fell to Annabeth, who had fallen asleep in the car._

_“Listen to your Omega. Don’t wait. Nera and I did our waiting for five years. And look what happened to us. I’m pretty sure your Omega’s been raging at you, huh?” Lance spoke, turning his gaze to her. Naomi shifted in her spot uncomfortably._

_That was a yes. He watched her shift before she nodded._

_“Mm. Thought so. Like I said, don’t wait. The sooner you do it, the sooner you stop suffering. It’ll be better for both of you.” Lance said. Naomi shifted again. The front door opened. Nera stepped out, holding bags of food in her hands. They’d have plenty for the road. Or midnight snacks._

_“Make sure you drive safely, Nerida!” Nera heard her mother’s shout from inside the house._

_“Yes, mama!” Nera shot back as she closed the door. She looked at Lance._

_“Good talk,” Lance hummed as he got up. Naomi nodded, numbly._

_“Dayton again?” Nera questioned as she handed Lance a bag. That would be for the front seat._

_“What can I say,” her cousin replied, “he’s a handful, just like your Alpha. Guess it runs in the family.” Nera snickered at Lance’s look of offense. He even made a noise at the back of his throat._

_“If Dayton’s anything like Lance, probably.” Nera shrugged as she hugged her cousin._

_“Don’t do some stupid shit, alright? Cause I ain’t bailing you outta jail in South Carolina.” Nera spoke. Naomi rolled her eyes as she took a swing of her soda._

_“Puh-lease Ner-a, if anything, Day will bail me out of jail. And between us, I can’t go to jail. I fix his cars. All he does is drive them and look pretty.” Naomi shot back. Lance snorted. Nera looked at where Annabeth was sleeping in the car._

_“We’re gonna go. Take care of yourself, yeah?” Nera asked. Naomi offered her a smirk. It reminded Lance of his cousin._

_“You got it, cous.”_

Annabeth was at her mother’s house for Christmas, leaving Lance and Nera alone. The house became quieter when the young Alpha left. Nera double-checked her luggage twice before the mated pair sent her off to the airport. 

“Call us when you land, okay baby?” Nera spoke when her section was called. 

“Yes Mama,” Annabeth replied as Nera kissed the top of her head. The two of them waved her off when she got on the plane. 

“You think she’ll be okay?” 

“If she’s not sitting next to an asshole, she’ll be fine, Mega.”

“Yeah, lucky she’s not sitting next to you, huh?” 

“Omega!” 

  
  


All in all, maybe having a meltdown at work wasn’t the best idea. Nera had been at her day job, doing her desk work as usual. Paperwork and all that jazz. Her wedding ring rested on her left hand comfortably. Lance’s mark on her gland was shown proudly due to her hair being tied up to keep it away from her face while she worked.

It had been after she had finished the last paper that her hormones had hit her in full force. It made her choke. Lately, she hadn’t been on suppressants. Her stomach still hadn’t shown her stages of pregnancy, but you could smell it in the air a bit. Work had been over, and since it was the holidays, boy, was Nera excited to go home. She was excited to just relax. 

The tree had been put up. 

The house had been decorated. 

The gingerbread cookie dough was in the fridge, all set to be cut and baked off with some nice eggnog or milk on the side. 

Truth be told, it was Lance and Nera’s first Christmas without Annabeth. They were a little lonely without the younger Alpha running to their rooms, proclaiming that it was Christmas and that they needed to get up because she wanted to open her presents.

What Lance wouldn’t miss was Nera blasting that god-awful Mariah Carey song. If he had to listen to that woman whistle one more time… 

Oh well. He loved his little Omega too much. He could bitch and moan about how much he hated All I Want For Christmas is You another day to Hope. After all, he complained about it to her every year for five years, ever since Nera had moved in. That fucking god-awful song truly haunted his nightmares. Now that they were bonded, it didn’t mean that he liked the song a little bit more, oh no. In fact, he was going to buy himself a pack of earplugs so he wouldn’t have to hear it blasting through the house. 

Unless she was going to blast it through her BlueTooth speakers. 

Then he was fucking screwed. 

Royally screwed. 

Nera wouldn’t call herself an emotional Omega. That was just a stupid stereotype, after all. But with her pregnancy and her mood swings, along with her morning sickness, she was beginning to understand why people thought that Omegas were just emotional beings. 

Because as she drove to the gym, her hormones were swirling around her and she was pretty sure she’d start crying from emotional stress or just being plain horny. 

Her Omega really just needed a good dicking down, and then maybe, she’d be quiet for the rest of the evening. Or the rest of the week. Nera’s hands gripped the steering wheel as she parked her car, and turned the engine off. She laid back in her seat. Everything was just hitting her all at once. She was getting overwhelmed. Not to mention, her Omega was going nuts.

She could see kids, teenagers, even some young adults walking or running through the gym doors in excitement. Looks like classes were over for the day for most people. Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted Lance. 

_Nera: I’m waiting outside. Gonna take a nap_

_Lance: Just come and take a nap in my office. I’ll make a nest for you_

_Nera: Ok_

Turning her phone off and putting it in her pocket, she managed to get herself out of the car, emotions still scattered as she heard the car beep, signaling it was locked. She slugged her way inside the gym, feeling tired. 

“Mega.” 

Her Omega peeked up at the sound of their Alpha’s voice. Nera was suddenly enveloped in the scent of pine and saltwater. She sighed, nuzzling her face against his gland. Nera even licked at his gland, making Lance rumble. Face still nuzzled in his neck, he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his office. He could still hear sounds of his students giggling and snickering. Nera nuzzled her face against his gland, marking herself with his scent. 

“Keep practicing!” Lance barked to his giggling students. He felt her arms wrapping around his neck as he walked to his office. 

“It’s alright, Mega. We’re almost there,” Lance spoke quietly in her ear.

“Mmm,” Nera slurred sleepily. “You make me a nest?” She slurred. “Yeah, baby. I got blankets and pillows for you in my desk.” Lance replied. Nera nodded sleepily. He walked into his office, opening the door with a hand. Lance was grateful that his and Hope’s offices were soundproof because he was certain that his Omega would’ve hated hearing all the noises outside. He pulled out the many blankets and pillows from his office drawers. Putting Nera down on the floor, he quickly made her a nest. 

“No,” Nera said with a shake of her head, “Lemme do it, Lance.” He watched as she messed with the blankets and the pillows, making a comfy nest as she got on her hands and knees. She hummed as she moved some blankets around. Nera made grabby hands for his tracksuit jacket. The sounds of Lance unzipping his jacket and handing it over to her were heard as he watched her put on his jacket happily, A feeling of possession flooded through him, watching her wearing his clothes. His Alpha rumbled at the sight. 

Putting the blanket over her, Lance bent down so he could kiss her forehead. Nera only smiled sleepily up at him. 

“Go to sleep, Omega,” Lance spoke sternly. Nera found herself nodding as she fell asleep. He watched her eyes close and heard soft snores coming from his Mate. 

There was a knock on the door. Lance sighed. 

  
  


It was only a few hours later when Lance came back into his office to check up on Nera again. 

Everyone had gone home. Hope had gone home a few minutes ago, saying she had a date with Alice, the Omega that Nera had worked with in Heathers. Lance was suspecting there was more to their “date”, but he didn’t bother to ask. It wasn’t his relationship after well. If Gregory wanted to tell him, well she’d tell him if she wanted to. 

The door creaked open. Nera stirred, beginning to wake up. 

“Lance?” Her voice was still slurred from sleep. “It’s just me, Mega,” Lance said as he shut the door behind them, locking the door for privacy. The sounds of his footsteps entering the office made her get up, pulling the blanket off of her as she sat up, looking up at her Alpha. She smelled like a mixture of their scents. But the blankets and pillows still mostly smelled of her though. He made a mental note to keep all the blankets and pillows in his desk so that way he’d have a piece of her with him at all times, other than the bite on his gland that signified him as hers. 

A soft keening noise came from her. 

To put it simply, Nera woke up just horny. She really needed his dick. Like right now, right now. Her Omega practically demanded it in her. Her Omega needed to taste and feel the salty piney scent that was their Alpha. 

“Tell me what you need, Nera,” Lance spoke lowly as he knelt down into her nest, gently wiping a side of her hair back.

“Need you,” Nera breathed out as Lance began to smell the intense hormones around her. Smelling her evergrowing slick through her clothes. “Need you Alpha, please. I need your dick. Like right now. Right now, right now. Make it all better Lance please…” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Nera back into the nest as she let out a shriek. Hands grabbed at clothes as the sounds of the two of them undressing were heard. With Lance’s hand firmly gripped onto his cock, he nudged her legs open and slid inside her with no warning. Nera cried out into the nest. Lance groaned loudly. She had been making so much slick travel down her thighs that he didn’t even need to eat her out or prepare her for his dick at all. Her pussy was warm and was snug around his cock. It made his hiss, his blue eyes black. Slowly, the sounds of his hips slamming onto hers were picked up. All Nera could do was grip onto her Alpha’s shoulders tightly while he fucked into her. 

Honestly, if it weren’t for the morning sex they had this morning, she would’ve forgotten the last time they had sex. Her pregnancy just made it so hard for them to have sex in the beginning. Now that she was about three to four months into her pregnancy, she began to slowly throw up less. Her mood swings started to calm down. Her breasts were slowly becoming swollen due to milk production. But, she wasn’t showing yet. She would, soon. 

“Yes, yes, yes- don’t stop,” Nera gasped, sobbing Lance’s name when she felt his tongue licking thickly at her gland on her neck. She began to pant when he started to suck on it, making the corded muscle a little red. Her fingernails sank into his shoulder blades as he pushed her further into the little nest. It wasn’t their nest in their bedroom, but it would make due until they got home.

The snow and the wind howled around them as Lance continued thrusting into her, wet squishing noises echoing in Nera’s ears. 

“Taking me so well,” Lance hissed in her ear, groaning as he pushed back in, filling her up. Nera swore she could feel every pulsing vein on his cock in her. Whether it be because she was currently pregnant with pups or because her mood swings were making her horny, she accepted it whole-heartedly. She screamed when she came, clenching around him. Lance swore loudly. 

“Yes, clench around me- fuck, that’s it, give me another one,” Lance growled lowly in his throat. His hands were firmly gripping her tits, feeling the gold bars in her nipples. Nera had asked her doctor if she could keep her nipple piercings in while she was pregnant with Lance’s pup, and the doctor said there would be nothing wrong with them in while she was pregnant, but once she gave birth and was going to start breastfeeding, then she’d need to take them out. For now, the piercings stayed in. But she would need to take them out soon. 

Nera cried out again when his cock hit her cervix, slamming against that spot that made her come again. Lance had to move his hands from her breasts to her shoulders to keep his Mate in place when she came, due to her body shaking. Her eyeliner and mascara she had swiped on for work were smeared all around her eyes and her cheeks. She had a sheen amount of sweat already coating her body. 

“... love you,” Lance breathed out into her ear, “Love you so much Omega. Such a good girl for me.” Nera nodded furiously, her Omega agreeing with that statement. They were a good Omega for their Alpha. 

_Alpha calls us a good Omega. We’re a good Omega._ Her Omega cooned. Nera’s cries of pleasure and Lance’s grunts were filling the room as he continued to fuck into her, determined to fill her up with his seed. He needed it. He needed to smell her scent all around him. His Alpha needed it too. His Alpha needed to smell that scent of roses that he loved so much. Hands gripping her shoulders, Lance swore when he began to see his seed trickling out of her cunt, beginning to smear on her thighs. Wasn’t that every Alpha wanted to see? Their mark on their Omega? Lance agreed with that statement. Other than Nera wearing his clothes, sleeping in the same nest as him- seeing her marked with his spend made him rumble with pride. She was his. His Omega. His wife. The future mother of his pup. There would be nothing that fulfilled him further. That must've been the ticking bomb, because then he came with a harsh yell, leaning down into her neck and biting down on her gland, reopening it from this morning. He tasted iron in his mouth and the scent of roses in his nose. Nera shrieked, suddenly coming around him again. Lance grunted. 

He lifted his mouth back up, blood running down the corners of his mouth, down his chin. When he leaned down to kiss her, all Nera could taste was her own blood. Her hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him down further. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, turning rougher when his hands traveled back down to grip her breasts in his hands again. Lance slid out of his dripping cunt slowly, teasing her almost. The tip of his cock dragged against her inner thigh, coating it with the combined cum of the two of them. Nera shivered. Her shiver became a moan when he pushed back in. 

“Yes,” Nera panted out. “Yes, don’t stop.”

“Never,” Lance promised as he began to thoroughly fuck his Mate again. To thoroughly feel how good her pussy gripped him. “We’ll go as long as you want, Omega. Gonna give you my knot as much as you like.” 

It sounded great to Nera because she furiously nodded in agreement.

The sounds of their filthy lovemaking filled the room. To the normal mated pair, it seemed odd that Lance and Nera screamed during intercourse. That was certainly what one of their neighbors said after their combined heat/rut cycles had been over. 

_“There’s no need for screaming during intercourse,” Jacob, one of their neighbors said with a wrinkle of his nose. Nera only smiled in return. She saw Jacob wrinkling his nose in disgust again._

_“At least he gives her mind-blowing orgasms, Jake. Why can’t you give me orgasms day and night? Where are my orgasms, Jake?” Daphne, his Beta mate snapped. The Alpha looked at her._

_“Goddamn it Daph, are you talking to your sister again?” Jacob’s voice was beginning to fade as Lance brought his Mate back into the house. The sounds of the two neighbors' bickerings were heard louder._

_“Do you think we should be concerned?” Nera asked as Lance carried her up the stairs back to their nest. “No,” Lance replied as he kicked open their bedroom door, “The other neighbors should take care of it.” Nera was placed on the bed as Lance slid on top of her, slipping back inside her with a satisfying slick noise. The two of them groaned._

Lance couldn’t help but look down at Nera’s thighs again, looking at how their combined spends were all sticky on her thighs. It was enough for his Alpha to growl in him, pleased that they had marked their Omega. 

Not that he was finished with marking her. 

Oh no. 

He was going to paint her, smear his essence all around her body. See to it that her body was covered in him. Lance wanted to see her nipple piercings glistening from the lights in his office while her body was covered in his cum. 

There was a sudden fizzling sound. That didn’t distract the two of them, because Nera came. Lance soon followed afterwards. The two of them panted, foreheads pressed against one another as they tried to regain their breath. 

And then the power went out. Lance and Nera sat up in alarm. 

“Did…” Nera trailed off. Lance nodded, confirming her suspicions. 

The power had gone out. In the middle of their lovemaking, no less. 

“Shit,” Lance swore. He pulled out of her slowly, turning around to get up. Nera couldn’t help but stare at his ass, why wouldn’t she? Lance took his phone from his desk. It was still fully charged. He dialed Hope’s number. After a few rings, the blonde Alpha picked up. 

“Hey. The power went out for you too?” Hope’s voice came from the other line. 

“Uh-huh,” Lance replied, sparing a look to his Omega. She was still laying down in the nest of blankets, her thighs sticky with their combined cum. 

“Well, I don’t know how long the power’s going to be out,” Hope sighed. “Are you two still at the gym?” She asked. “Yeah, we’re still at the gym. We… got a little preoccupied in my office.” Hope could practically hear Lance’s smirk in his voice. Nera had the decency to blush. 

“Ew. No thanks Fucker, I don’t need to hear about your sex life. There should be ramen noodles in the break room. We just bought a shit ton recently. Good thing our stoves aren’t electric. You remember where the lighter is, right?” Hope replied. “I remember,” Lance responded. At that moment, Nera’s stomach growled. Lance snickered. 

“Listen, I gotta feed my Omega. Safe stay, Gregory.” Lance said. 

“You too, Tucker. Try not to freeze your dick off,” Hope shot back. The call ended. Lance put his phone back on the desk and turned it off to preserve his battery life.

He turned to look at Nera. 

“C’mon Mega, let’s get you fed. We’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”


End file.
